Mandies Legacy
by Robert Patton
Summary: A child of my blood and my heart but not of my body. Grown in a clone pod of Mine and Ryacks seed. Embedded with my memories to make right what I left wrong. My daughter, Grown as a clone because I couldn't carry her to term. She lives on, Remembering..


"_**Mandies Legacy"**_

_**A novel by**_

_**Robert D. Patton**_

"_**From The journals of Ellen Pulliam"**_

"_**Disclaimer"**_

_**This novel, "Mandies Legacy" in no way is meant to violate any "Copyright" of Paramount, CBS, or Fox Studios and the Ellen DeGeneres Show.**_

_**Infringement is not intended.**_

_**Signed**__** Robert D. Patton**__**, Author**_

_** I must caution you**_

_**This is a mature story for mature minds. The detail is more in depth. The subject matter very frank but presented in a very clean way and is**_

_**Non-pornographic.**_

_**(18+ is advised)**_

"**Mandies Legacy"**

(To understand the story, I had started far back as I can go.)

(Shortly before Mandie died).

(Outgoing message sent from Ellen Jaden)

Mother,  
I have both good and bad news. I have consulted with Dr. Drake. The cure will kill Bandi syndrome, but only in its recessive, dormant state. That will free Rennick, Your son, and his son. But Ryack's is active and advancing inside his body. The cure won't work. In fact, the latest tests say it will accelerate the diseases progress. Months will be reduced to days, Days reduced to hours Ect. I'm not giving up Daddy! Do you hear me? I swear it. I'll not give up  
I love you Daddy, You too Mom….

(Ellen)

**The Death of Queen Mandie Chapter- One **

**(Good Bye)**

The senate was in session. The new Praetor was elected. Gin and Schradd were finishing the last part of their term as leaders. They were packed and more than ready to go home to Jaden. As per my agreement with the people. I am surrendering my authority as Absolute Queen. Power transfer to take place when the Praetors book is signed and the new leaders take their places. Reanna and I both knelt down and kissed the great seal. Then we got up and walked out down the center aisle, to thunderous applause.

Soon as we walked out the senate, Reanna and I boarded our shuttle. The prelaunch checkouts showed no faults. The Senate shuttlecraft maintence crews were always flawless in the completion of their duties. So we never ever gave any thought to our shuttle craft failing us. We powered away from the Senate landing pad and started gaining altitude. Seconds later alarms both on board and in the Senate chambers went off. There was an explosion back in the engine bay of our shuttle. Magnetic constrictors began to fail.

Reanna contacted transport control and declared an emergency I jumped in the copilot seat and was trying desperately to bring the ship back under control. Alarms were going off everywhere. Total magnetic cascade failure imminent. Reanna said we are losing containment. She hit the Emergency Evacuation Transport, but nothing happened. The explosion must have damaged it. Then, she hit the emergency core download. From that point Transport control was on line and could hear and see everything we said and did.

And had all real time data was being streamed live as it happened. I said bypassing Stabilizer controls switching all systems to Manual. We pulled a hard right and veered the shuttle out to sea trying desperately to get some height and distance from the city. Everywhere down below people were running. The explosion would be devastating. The blast vaporizing, anybody standing outside.

City deflector shields went active. Reanna was trying everything. Diverting power, shutting down systems restarting others. The shuttle started losing attitude and altitude control.  
Magnetic containment was at 60% and falling Reanna said were not going to make it are we. I shot her a look and she went to the transport pad and started pulling panels and stripping wires.

She cross connected power from Life support controls and got power running but it was slow she added more power from other systems as I fought the ship long enough to get just out past the deflector shield. I hollered out so the personnel at shuttle control had a copy, Tell the people I love them. Remember the oath and keep it always. The first explosion warning alarm went off from then we had only seconds.

Reanna said "COME NOW" "ENERGISE" I jumped up and ran into her embrace and hollered out I Love you we began to shimmer away. Power failed. Our signals became trapped in the pattern buffer. Containment failed and for many agonizing moments Romulas had two suns. Our shuttle lit up the sky throwing fragments everywhere. The shock wave of the blast was too close to the deflector shield and blew through it almost as if it wasn't even there. The Senate super structure took most of the blast wave.

Her dome blew off into the sea Part of her wall blew in and fell on the Senators. The plaza steps and the bridge Ryack and I walked upon the night we first retired were obliterated. The blast caused a tidal wave that went out and injured hundreds in boats and thousands on the opposite shore. The searing white hot ball of antimatter was annihilating itself into nothingness and us with it.

Two shadows burned into the plaza steps of people running for cover as the blast occurred and vaporized their bodies. Some even thought they were us rematerializing and being vaporized but it wasn't. We were gone. It was mercifully quick and painless. Our matter stream incinerated with Zero chance of survival.

Out there, on the other side of death we slowly began to take shape. Little bits of living light swirled around us in a tight column of powerful light. Slowly, we began to take shape. Our two bodies embraced formed into a solid but unlike any we have ever known. Still more bits swirled around like some Tornado under tight control. Billions of fragments found their place much the same way as our transporter would do during the reintegration process.

Finally we formed. The last few thousands of bits of light found their place's inside us. I held her tight and said don't open your eyes. Wait, keep them closed. I stomped my foot. It made a sound like grinding concrete on the soul of my shoe. Slowly I opened my eye and found us standing in front of that bench at the crossroads between life and death. I shed big tears as I knew what had happened.

I told her, open your eyes and stay close hold my hand and don't let go no matter what you see. That same friendly old voice came up from behind me. Peter sat there clinking the ice in his glass. Reanna was shivering with terror. I smiled, and asked Peter, can I have that drink? He smiled and handed it to me saying looks like you both need one. You certainly went out with a bang. Instantly it was full.

I drank half of it and gave the other half to Reanna she drank it down in almost one gulp. Peter I said, this is Reanna. I love her. Please tell me she can stay. He smiled and said yes of course my dear. Patting the bench seat he said sit here. Back in the real world the awful reality of what just happened began to sink in. The shimmering Star of burning antimatter slowly got dimmer. Dark clouds filled the skies as my shuttle was consumed.

Gin was pinned by a stone. Shradd and two guards lifted it off her. Schradd wrapped her up in his arms. She was wailing loud and hard, but not from injuries, from witnessing the death of her greatest loves.

All of Romulas just stopped and stared. Many dropped to their knees sobbing in raw grief. Over in the Green Zone, Keshara and Ellen had to be given sedatives as the horrible news reached them.

They worked with the injured with their hearts just as broken as the arms and legs they were setting. There wasn't time to think or feel right now as streams of the injured came in. The devastation from the blast damaged a third of capital city a lot are injured, but only six known deaths and with two Vaporization's.

More will be added as news comes back from the other side of the gulf shore. Calls came out from the Senate chamber as it was nearly destroyed outright. Dry stacked stones in place for thousands of years now laid on the backs, arms, and legs of the injured and the dead. Back across the divide of death Mandie saw the devastation and cried for her people.

Gin was screaming out in grief. Schradd took her to the hospital and she had to be heavily sedated. It was just past midday when everything lost any meaning or importance. The call went out for everybody to shut down the city. Tell everybody to go home stay as calm as possible as they can, tend to your families. The tram stopped. All Flags disappeared. Most were vaporized in the blast. People just started walking. Making their way home in total silence. Peter said, this will be a very hard time for them.

Your words will be played on television all over every galaxy. You did it my dear. You finished your path and left them a legacy that will save them. All of them. For how Iong, only the great maker knows. I know all this looks horrible. But they needed a great shaking. I said but so many are dead and now my family is in great need to know and remember the importance of those words and "The Oath" But not like this.

Still holding Reanna Mandie said, it's going to be all right. It will be very different here but you're safe. Peter extended his hand and Reanna went to sleep. Peter pointed down the path. He said two others whom you love have come to welcome you. I looked and as I saw them I leaped off the bench and ran as hard as I could into their grasp screaming I love you- I love you Over and over.

Sam was wearing the ring I had put in her box she was lovely. My Ryack was grinning wide his eyes all sparkly and shining like the sun. Our love was so strong it literally glowed yellow white all around us. Peter walked down the path behind me with Reanna who was feeling much better. She ran to Ryack and leaped into his arms kissing him madly. The glow shined almost as bright as our sun. The light stretched up farther than our eyes could see. Peter was wiping his tears at our display of unbridled love.

He ushered us inside the castle. In the throne room I met and hugged my mother for the first time ever. She said she was so proud of me. I kissed Sam openly and with great passion and whispered you don't know how long I have waited to do that. I love you. I always have and never stopped. Then I kissed her again. Ryack play acted being jealous and said, hey she's mine.

Reanna walked over and asked. Do you still love me? I asked why you would ever ask that. Reanna said all the people who ever loved you are here now. Peter grew silent and waited for some very special words. Wiping tears, I got down on both knees, and looked up into her eyes. Everybody got silent and listened. I said, My Darling Reanna. Just because I love these people it doesn't make me love you any less or even stop loving you at all.

All love comes from "The Great Maker". I could never nor will I ever stop loving you. Nobody can measure or take or steal love. It is him in me, in you, in all of us. Love made us. Gave us strength and breath to go and learn and grow as much as we can, with the life we were given. Reanna saw my eyes sparkle as I drew her close and kissed her with all the passion and love I carried.

In front of everybody she wrapped her tiny arms around me and we kissed as one person and the glow of love filled both of us. Everybody cheered and clapped as we parted. Reannas eyes now sparkling and filled with joy. Peter said, well done my lady. Well said and well done. We were all given champagne glasses and I said I'd like to make a toast please. Peter looked at me. He was concerned but allowed it.

Everybody raised their glasses. I said, for a long time I never understood about love till I met the people in my life and saw my father. My real father. A man who always stayed in the shadows. I gently walked through the crowd. "The Great Maker", He just showed me a moment ago. Now it all makes sense. I wrapped my arm around mother and said, Long, long ago. I woman of great beauty. Softened the heart of a great king.

In the middle of War. Both crashed on the same small planet. Both, badly injured and each tending the needs and wounds of the other. The great king opened his heart to this lovely woman and let love help him forgive years of fighting, struggle and dying. The great maker saw a way to mend peace back together. Saw a way to plant the seeds of love that brought forth the fruits of peace. Peter was fidgeting with his glass as I walked over. I continued; Saw a way to heal the broken hearts of this woman and this man right here.

A great king who adopted back his own daughter and put her back on the right path. All three of you were watching over me. For his words are truths. "With love, all things are possible". So here is to you father. I turned and said, And to You Mother who kept the great secret all your lives. But to the one who is the author and finisher of all love. "To the Great Maker" and all he has created. Peter looked at me for a very long time all the rest were stunned and shocked to stone silence. Peter then looked at my mother who walked over and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Peter asked when you knew. I said I suspected for a long time. But, the memory was just unlocked, and then it all made sense. Your reaction to me calling you daddy. When you opened your heart and gave me that kiss and sent me back to my body after the heart surgery, I knew. Only a father could kiss his daughter like that. It was his love that bridged the gulf between species and made me, to help restore peace to the galaxy, and mend two old broken hearts.

I raised my glass to my father and my mother and the love we all share. Everybody clinked glasses and cheered Mandie and her restored family. Ryack came over and wrapped his arm around me. I gave him a look and signaled toward my parents. He choked on his drink as he said hello and did the proper introductions. Peter snickered and said a little late for that. Aren't we?

**Mandies Legacy Chap two (The Service)**

**(Ten years later)**

The city is rebuilt. The injured healed, and the dead buried. My box lays buried side by side with my husband. Reannas box was buried next to his on the other side. Gin and Ellen's hands are stained black signaling their time of morning was underway. Huge statues of us smiling and holding hands adorned the flat concrete plaza created for us. Benches were sat at all corners for mourners to come and remember us. Many flowers lay half wilted as the overseer himself now occupies his own box and a new overseer has not been selected.

As with all things the passage of time has relegated us to the history books. And also to the either of forgetfulness. I sat with father on the bench at the crossroads and watched as a new little mind began her great adventure. Our children all gathered at my old home on Galadrael. The new ambassador uses it mostly. Our family now all spread across all three galaxies, living out their lives. Peace was hard to hold on to. Two years after my death Romulas almost closed the border and went to war with the Federation.

It took a while, but each side knew "The Oath was the only way. Each side backed down and let tempers cool and Peace continued. Four months later Unity-One reopened.  
Reannas son, Rennick received his first Romulan Star a few months back for negotiating a treaty with the Gorath and the Shuran. Maria, now looking older and frailer now with the passage of time. She still feels bad about not taking me away from Romulas in time to save me. The city was overrun with mourners.

Thousands lit torches. Ships of every kind came and went as they slowly orbited past. Gin and Schradd retired and left a week after my memorial service. Now, they administrate The Cadet training facility, on Jaden. For years, my Marines posted guards in a silent march back and forth at the grave site. Half the soldiers and crew returned home to help all they could. New leadership now runs things on Romulas. We explore more now that the ion drive finally got incorporated in our new ships. We travel from Galadrael to Romulas in less than an hour now.

History always moves forward but now in a day or so it will stop and take a look back and remember why we changed. Now, At the ten year anniversary, at home on Galadrael we all meet and make ready for travel to Romulas and take part in one of our mothers last requests. The house was filled with the noises of children and the laughture of play. It made me smile. One child turned up missing. Gin and Cerianna , started looking through the house.

The Closet was dark but the louvered vents allowed enough light for this lovely little girl to read more about her Granny in her journals. Her eyes sparkled with the love she held in her heart. Gone ten years tomorrow, Shondra wanted to see her grannies hand writing one last time. She hid herself in the closet reading and gently folding and covering each one. The shimmering gold linen folded neatly covering each leather pouch.

The door opened and my daughter stood looking down at her daughter. She said little one what are you doing? Shondra held up the journal for mother to see. Shondra said, reading a love story mommy. Please, don't be mad. I miss Granny Mandie. Recognizing the journal she took a deep breath and held the journal tight to her chest and closed her eyes.

Sniffling, she said I'm not mad honey. I miss her too. It's Hard to believe it's been ten years now. Look mommy I found this letter in the bottom of the box. It's addressed to you. It's from your mommy. She was shocked and hollered Gin Come quick Gin saw the envelope and tears poured from her eyes gently her trembling hands took the envelope and Gin gasped. Its moms hand writing.

It says open Ten years after I'm gone. Shondra asks, Mommy why is Ant Gin Crying? Taking her hand and leading her out of the closet. Picking up her child,she set the journal down back in the box and closed the door. Sitting her child down on the sofa, she said Shondra honey Ant Gin is Mandy's twin. She took her death very hard. This letter from the past brings all that grief back to her. I sat there on that bench and a golden tear dropped to the ground.

Honey your Grandmother lead a life that left a mark on people all over four galaxies. She is remembered on this day, Tomorrow, as a reminder to never let the old ways of the past come again. After her husband Grandfather Ryack, died it was really hard for her to rule, and when she died in the shuttlecraft explosion, we almost lost our way again.

We came so close to war and then remembered as we cleared her office out how much she wanted all people to never forget the love that brought us together. So each time this day comes around we stop and remember and renew our vow we all made at her last summit meeting. I will never forget how it felt in that conference room. I was off to the side tending to the children to keep them quiet.

She was gaunt and frail from grief and age. Gin said I don't think she slept much after daddy died. Until her and Reanna fell in love, It was like his death was sucking the life out of her each day. She went home and we hardly could ever get her to come back outside and enjoy the sun with us. Her only spark of joy came from when she played with you Shondra and the other kids. Then when the time came and she had to move out.

She sprang into action seizing power by moving the Royal Marines to Galadrael. They stayed gone for a long time till the new Senate and Praetor was in power. It was then that they slowly started to come back. Gin, you remember her vow she wrote and all the leaders of all the galaxies signed. Gin sat down and wiped her eyes and said,

**"The secret to all life forms is Love. Its value is derived not only in the giving but by the acceptance as well. Today and for always, let us all remember for our Children and our children's children. They are our hope for the future. We here are their link with the past. Let us dedicate to their prosperity our love that we share so that peace will live on for all time."**

Shondra looked up at her mommy. I remember the words mommy. My daughter said, Good always remember and keep the vow. For Ten years now the peace between all the great powers has been kept. Many humans, Romulans, Vulcans, White Star, Bajorans, Shuran and Trill, have shared our love and gained. Together we have braved the challenges and still stand strong. She opened the letter. It still smelled of my perfume. A memory chip fell out and a letter with it said, play this on the Senate Floor Ten Years after I am gone.

Unlock the great seal and place my journals inside. I can't describe how much love is in my heart for you all. Wipe your tears. The time for sorrow and grief is over now.

When the chip plays everybody will understand. After it plays place it in the vault on top and seal the vault for all time. Then I want you all to embrace the joy and love life has for you. Know that I am watching over you always. My children, by now your children are old enough to stand and take the oath. Be proud that the peace and love will live on. I will wait and greet each and every one as you cross over when the "Great Maker" says it's your time. Grieve no more for I am filled by his love and yours and all who remember on this day.

By my right my husband sits with me on the bench at the crossroads of life and death. My Samantha sits holding my left hand. And Reanna sits in my lap resting her head on my chest. We will watch and wait with more love than can ever be described. He who watches over us is from Eternity to Eternity and will never let us down. The room grew stone quiet. The guests from all the galaxies have come.

The ceremony tomorrow is at high sun. Gin looks at the chip, lying in her hand, remembering. We all left early to get a good spot to watch. The boxes of my journals were reverently brought in on a hover cart covered by the black Romulan flag of morning.  
Ellen was always the less emotional of us all so it was decided that she would narrate the ceremony. She wore my desert white uniform with my drape of office.

She walked up to the mic. It was really spooky how much she looked like mother. She said, Please be seated and let us begin. Ten years ago today a bright blinding flash of light took one of our greatest Queens away from us. The hole in our hearts felt like the vacuum of space inside us. For a time we lost our way and almost turned back to the old ways of war and conquest.

Then we remembered "The Oath". All stood and recited the oath and then swore to keep it always. Then they sat back down. Senator Rennik Come forward and read Mandies letter.  
He marched forward up the center isle brave and strong. I was so proud of him. His Romulan star glittered in the sunlight. Reanna was proud too. Ryack just smiled and kept saying a chip off the old block.

Rennick gently took the letter from Ellen. With reverence he unfolded the gold lenin and opened the letter. He stood up close to the assembly so all could see and hear and began.  
For Ten years now the peace between all the great powers has been kept. Many humans, Romulans, Vulcans, White Star, Bajorans, Shuran and Trill, have shared their love and gained.

Together, we have braved the challenges and still stand strong. He held up the chip so all could this on the Senate Floor. Our Queen asked that this chip be played Ten Years after she was gone. Unlock the great seal and place my journals inside. I can't describe how much love is in my heart for you all. Wipe your tears. The time for sorrow and grief is over now. When the chip plays everybody will understand.

After it plays place it in the vault on top and seal the vault for all time. Then, I want you all to embrace the joy and love life has for you. Continue, to keep "The Oath" for it will be your future. Rennick droped the chip inside the player. The lights went dark and the big screen lit up. The audience all gasped as my image came into view. Dressed in my full Romulan uniform with all my metals I smiled and began.

If you are playing this, it's been ten years since my death. Every Romulan citizen is allowed the right of statement.

I chose to do this my way. By now many changes will have taken place. So dry your eyes and let go of your sorrows. The place where I am is one of great joy and peace. My journals detailing my life are in the vault by now. If not they soon will be. Secretly, I had them transcribed into our main computer. The time code will unlock the file at noon this day. After that, all who want to read of me may do so at any time. I warn you, some of my entries may be controversial. But taken as a whole, many will learn much.

I set up a fund, that none of my children, till now, know about. I ask that a university be constructed and students and scholars may learn not only of me but the ways, I and my family have lived. Once completed this university is to be open to every race of people. Come, Learn of us. Learn both the good and the bad and why we changed.

The greatest obstacle to any peace is fear of the unknown. Land has been secretly set aside and construction will start as soon as possible. Also with this university will be an exposition Hall. At certain times of the year, I invite the technologies of all our friends to be displayed here. Let us share in our growth with love. Now, I ask a personal favor. I want you to take a moment and look around yourself. There is a reason for "The Oath". No matter what race you are. The same love we share flows through all our bodies.

We are all imperfect. And no one will ever gain that perfection. Sometimes Tolerating another can be as difficult and as dangerous as tolerating a Romulan woman going through the Change. The audience snickered. So temper your temper with Tolerance remembering our imperfections. An imperfect person is no greater or less than any other after this chip stops, it and my journals is to be sealed in the vault as my final contribution to my government, my Praetor, and our way of life.

To my children. An intercessor will be visiting you. Each will carry certain documents and access to special accounts Ryack and I set up for you. I love each and every one of you my family. To my beloved friends and hero's of the Federation and others, An intercessor will be traveling to bring each of you a special box and envelope. Wiping recorded tears, to my beloved friends. I love you all. Now it's time for me to fade into the history books of time. Maria,Gin, Keshara,Ellen, Shondra, Cerianna, Rennik.

I am proud beyond words at all you have endured and completed. To my son. Many times we fought but I never stopped loving you. Jaden is yours now. Yours for you and the rest of the family to administrate as you wish. To my family on the Valdor. I know of no words that can describe my love for your loyalty to me, my husband, and the Empire.

Now to all my children on Jaden, who once were the unwanted of this world. And all my veterans living there I love you all. Well the image stepped back and said well it's time for me to leave you. It's been one wild ride. Time for me to take my last walk down this center isle. I turned and began walking reciting "The Oath" as I walk out and at the end slowly, I vanished.

Back on the bench. Ryack asked, Just how wealthy was your mother? She and I grinned. Allot more than you knew. She asked what about your Federation friends? I grinned. Intercessors will be visiting them as well. Each had a personal note, and a gift..  
The recording was dead silent.

Rennick took the chip and placed it inside the letter and placed the letter in the vault. Gin folded the black flag and put it away.

Everybody stood to attention did the Romulan salute and bowed as the cover was relocked and then sealed for all time with a phaser rifle melting the locks and edges. Then after the seal cooled, the doors were opened and the children all marched in and gave the Romulan salute and recited "The Oath" for their very first time.  
Peter looked at me and said, well done child.

Job very well done. I grinned, Thanks daddy.

**Ellens Journals Chapt-3 **

**(Life goes on)**

Like my mother, I seem driven to write. The ceremony yesterday was beautiful. It's been over ten years since that terrible moment when the sky exploded and horrible fire damaged our beautiful city. We rebuilt newer. The artisans that created the stone works of art are all long gone. I remember how terribly empty and alone we all felt that Christmas. She had planned a concert with a surprise wedding. She and Reanna had been rehearsing their vows. They had made them into a song and were going to sing them.

That holiday season was so empty and cold. Keshara was really torn up seeing mother like that on the chip. She retired and her and her husband moved away. I think to the Shuran. They had a way of bringing peace her mind. The Shuran honored Mother by building a new city after her. The roads that enter the city have a statue of her. Mandanium is super modern. Technology was everywhere. Queen Jenar misses her badly. Princess Treast and she shared some very special times together. My mother was a very complex woman.

I couldn't sleep. Looking at all those pictures brought all that pain right back. The new Bendai inhibitor works at least on computer.

I had my friend Leim check the Double Helix Polynucleotide Sequences. My emotions are mixed. The success was bitter sweet. My father couldn't hold out long enough. And an explosion took my mother. It Feels so empty and shallow a victory. Next step is to inject an actual living victim of the disease.

If this works The Romulan empire will have single handedly created a cure for one of the most dreaded illnesses in the Galaxy. I just wish mom and dad could have been here to see it. Clinical trials of the Bendii cure started today. Samples taken from test subject were placed on ten Pi-tree dishes. In 5 minutes time all the samples showed a 100% Kill rate. Now, we must undertake the most dangerous test of all.

"Great Maker", please let this work. It is rare but on occasion Females can contract the disease. Tissues taken out of her body were cured. Now we had to know what the cure would do inside her body. Would it cure her? Or kill her. The Male test subject will need to be tested soon. He and his father are Natural born. His mother was an augment. We cured his father's recessive gene but his sons went active about 6 months ago. Already, His signs are beginning to show. Bendai is a terrible sickness. In some it is incredibly slow.

But in others unmercifully fast. Father had questions. I told him the truth. This cure could kill him in hours. The disease will kill him in months. He will suffer indescribable pain as this disease slowly turns his brain into jelly. It's a chance. Where as a couple months ago, Bendai was a death sentence. Sir, I cured you. I developed the anti viral that killed the recessive gene that made you the carrier of this disease.

It's not your fault your son has it. I've seen this monster skip whole generations, then come back and wipe out whole families. It murdered my father. There is no one else more motivated and dedicated to killing this monster. Finally he relented and signed the documents...

**Ellens Journals Chap-4 **

**(Honors and Cures)**

I no more got back out in the hospitals hall way when two Marine guards came walking around the corner. I gasped, Taymar? And looked again, Gental? I remember you. Why are you here? Is there something wrong? Is Gin Hurt? No, they smiled and said nobodies hurt or in trouble in any way Sept maybe you if we delay any longer.

I turned to Dr Drake and said I will be back as soon as possible continue the trial. Figure the dose per our computer formula of height and weight. He said, Yes Doctor. As I left, I said call me if anything happens. I asked why have you come? Taymar said, the Senate sent us we are to report there as soon as we found you. I gave both of them a hug as we went downstairs to the transporter pads.

Mother loved you two so much.. Stop That Right Now! Both were surprised. Gental said, Stop what? I said, I can smell it all over the both of you. There is no guilt and you will not find any in my eyes over it as well. Mother's death was an accident. Taymar said, you sound so much like her. I smiled I'm sorry, I've been on edge lately.

I don't sleep very well and taken to even working the weekends now. Gental said we know. We have been watching you. Gin before she left gave us specific orders while she was Queen. Orders we were glad to fulfill. Let's go, we stepped up on the pads and shimmered away. We arrived on the pads just outside the Queens door of the Senate Chambers.

Taymar stayed with me. Gental stood guard outside the door. She banged on the door and it was opened. The room was filled with people.

Some I knew but many new ones I didn't. The Camera's focused on me. I bristled, I hate camera's I value my privacy. How mother tolerated it I'll never understand. Taymar marched me out to the "Great Seal". The room was totally silent as I knelt down and gave the seal a loving kiss. The Queen was shocked at my physical condition.

As so was everybody else. The queen asked, My Lord, May I? He gestured with his hand and said please do. She got up and helped me back to my feet. She said, it's still hard to be here isn't it. Wiping a tear I said, I guess it always will be. She was Queen. I'm just a doctor. I am my mother's daughter. I am not my mother. Praetor Kane disagreed.

He said, your more like your mother than you know. Including, also, her annoying habit of working herself sick. She shared some advice with me before she died. I share it with you now. Stop working under her shadow. Stop trying to fill her shoes. Be yourself and you will prosper. Try to be me and you will fail. We brought you here for a reason. The Jaden family name has an unbroken chain of honor both for you, and for the empire.

Today, that chain is once again unbroken as by the unanimous vote of the Senate and the Empire as a whole. It has been decided that because of your diligence to duty. Along with great Honor and Bravery to the Empire.

You are being given special recognition. For the creation of the new inhibitor that destroys the Bendai recessive gene. Now Future Generations will be spared the merciless death this horrible disease brings. He gestured to the opposite door.

It opened and my brother Rennik marched out to me holding an award pillow. What I saw made me gasp and cry.

Praetor Kane began as his Queen handled the award. As your Mother did bringing peace between the Empire and the Federation. As your Brother did Bringing peace to the Gorath and the Shuran, and as you now do by saving countless millions of lives with this Bendai inhibitor. Receive ye now and carry with you for all time. "The Romulan Star"

The Senate stood and applauded as the Queen pinned the huge star on my medical jacket. And placed the small star around my neck. Rennik was beaming with pride. I wiped my tears turned saluted and bowed to the Senate. Then turned to The Praetor and his Queen. The audience died down. Praetor Kane said, I was proud to see the day that metal was pinned on your mother. I am prouder still to see it upon you, her daughter.

Your drive to cure and kill this dreaded disease has captured the hearts and minds of all the galaxies. From the vaccine to now possibly even a cure. The lives you will save would be in the countless billions. The applause was loud as Rennik hugged me and went back to his seat. I was left alone standing before this huge crowd. I was both thrilled and burdened by this incredible honor. The cameras focused in on me again as I stepped up on the podium.

My pager vibrated inside my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned my elbows on the podium and face palmed. Everybody gasped and got quiet. I said a small prayer and began. Today, an historic event has taken place. But it carries the stain of failure and death. The Female test subject just died of Bendaii. May she rest in peace.

The last scans, of the male test subject, finds no molecule or DNA Evidence of Bendai anywhere in his body.

All of his symptoms are gone. Now, I can announce for all males afflicted. The Romulan Star Empire Now Has a Cure for Bendai Syndrome. I worked so hard for this. I only wish My Father could have survived to receive it. The applause was deafening the Praetor and his Queen stood in honor. I grabbed the edges of the podium and said we are close.

We are so very close. Scans of the Females body show Bendai still dying inside of it. Further testing is underway. Praetor Kane said, not for you. Look at yourself. You can barely stand.  
I applaud your dedication to your duty but it will not help if you become too ill to continue. It seems the Jaden Tradition of working till you drop remains as well. I am ordering you to rest.

Turn over your duties to Dr Drake for three weeks and board the Valdor and be taken to Trill to rest. Before I could object he pointed right at me and said. I mean rest now. I want you back rested and ready to receive the accolades of the galaxy for this momentous step towards this cure.

I bowed and said, I will do as you say of course my Praetor, but I must stay. He asked why? I said. My Lord, I mean no disrespect. My Mothers Intercessor is to arrive tonight and the disbursement of her will is to begin. Each of us is being visited privately. I don't know why but I am first. He bowed and saluted and said of course, your mother's wishes will be respected.

In three days, I want you on that ship and off this planet to rest. I bowed and Saluted and said yes My Lord. My guard returned and I was marched out with thunderous applause.

The queen walked over and asked, Think she will obey? He whispered, I have no idea. She is as stubborn as her mother. It's been a long day. I can't believe it. The cure worked on the male. He is looking much better. We will observe him for a couple of days. I can't stop thinking about that poor girl.

Her body was too weak to survive the chemical changes inside. She was in late stage Bendaii. I wanted her to have that chance so bad.

The next one for the trials Dr Drake will be in charge of. Her Bendai is in early stages and her body seems strong. Praetor was right. I am exhausted. I got home before my roommate Amy and took a nap before the intercessor comes. My nap was short lived but still felt good. Amy got home. She, like everybody else was stunned by the news of the cure. And the me being being awarded Romulas's most coveted metal, "The Romulan Star".

The door bell woke us. We scrambled to get freshened up and redressed. I answered the door. A smart dressed man stood before me.

**Ellens Journals Chap-5 **

**(The Intercessor)**

He held out his hand and introduced himself. He said, Good evening, I am Alton Gorath. I was sent here by your mother. Suddenly I was afraid. I shook his hand and invited him in. I asked would you like a drink. He carried a case it had a bio pad on the top a double lock system. The small pad was for a thumb print. The large pad for palm print and bio scan He set up this device. It was an audio and visual scrambler.

Mother went to great lengths to make sure only I knew what was in the box. He finished his drink and set the box on the coffee table. He took a deep breath and began. Do you know what an intercessor is? I shook my head. He continued, I am here to bridge the gap that happens when somebody dies and needs their wishes to be known to that person's family. I don't know what is inside any of these boxes. Each comes with a video chip with detailed instructions.

The chips are holographic. You will see and hear and feel your lost loved one. It will bring back many memories. You will get upset. You will cry...Allot. I have seen nearly every reaction possible. Do not feel embarrassed. I am trained to expect them. Do you understand? I nodded, and said, yes. I asked May my roommate be present? He said, considering who your mother was, I will allow it he pulled out a pad. Your roommates name? I reached for her to come to me.

And said, Amy Adams. He placed the pad in a slot on top of the box. The information downloaded and a green light came on. Alton said place your thumb here let it scan and then the screen will change to the next step. I did so and the screen went blank. Then I placed my hand on the scanner and the pad scanned my palm print and DNA.

It beeped and the locks snapped open.

I squeezed Amys hand and let go. On top was a carefully folded Romulan Flag with a chip resting on top. I dropped the chip in the portable player. I gasped and instantly began to cry. Mother appeared in her mauve uniform. She smiled and hesitated as the box scanned the room. She looked at Amy first and then me. She began; this recording must play all the way through for the intercessor to properly credit the delivery of this box.

Hello Amy it's good that my daughter has a good friend. My (Mi Ha), Reanna made the last parts of my life filled with much joy. My dearest Ellen, by now many changes has taken place. You now know the joys of friendship. Cherish it. It is our reason for being. Inside this container is a packet of sealed documents for your eyes and signatures only. The image turned to Amy.

She said sorry Amy, it's a bunch of legal stuff she can share with you later. As of now, inside is a picture of me sealed in plastic. 50 bars of Gold pressed latinum and papers and documents to a special account that holds the value of 50,000 bars of gold pressed latinum.  
My mother, your grand mother was very wealthy. So much so that her wealth had to be kept hidden for fear it would be seized for the war effort. Now that we have been at peace long enough it was time that the secret was known.

Ryacks personal ship, The Talon now belongs to you. My ship the Valdor is yours as well. You are now part owner of Jaden. Each family member will own equally a part of Jaden. The bearer bonds link you to an account with more money than you have ever seen. Invest it wisely. Use some of it to spread a little joy to others.

Moonweichi, my love for you, will never end. Two guards have been watching you all your life. Their names are Taymar and Gental.

They will accompany you at all times with the exception of your private spaces like bedroom and bath. You may have already met them by now. If so Good. I learned to trust them with my life and you should too. The avatar walked over to me and said now dry your eye's and let me see you.

The data link to the network tells me the media has been speaking about you all day. I am so proud of your accomplishments. Your Father would be proud too. I'm sorry, his mind started going rapidly, and there was not enough time for him to make any of these boxes for the family. I want you to take some time out now and live your own life.

Inside the box is a credit pad to allow you to go, do, and visit any body and any where you wish. I have a request. In the box is a zippered bag. It's for two special people that helped me and your father get through some very tough times. Dr Tolin and his son Jacivil. They are on Trill. I suggest you go there first as Dr Tolin could help you unlock the other memories I left you.

They are two very good and dear men you can open up to and trust with anything you say. Now honey it's time for this image to stop. It will hurt and I'm sorry about that. Sit down with the intercessor and he will assist you in the completion and registration of all the necessary documents. Once done the intercessor will remove the pad. Beneath it is another palm reader. It will spring up in place and allow only you to open the box from now on. The chip will stay in place and allow you special access for only ten more times. So be cautious how you use your chances to speak with me. Built into the box is a mini computer that is downloaded with a copy of my original Personality disk, I used to download my thoughts and memories into you while you were still in your pod. I will answer as openly and as honestly any question you may have. Be careful my answers may shock you, but you must know the whole truth.

For the next two hours an endless parade of documents were placed before me. Each, requiring my thumb print and signature. Finally, with all my copies safely locked back in the case the intercessor loaded up his copies and placed them in his bag. He stood and said, I worked many days and nights with your mom. She was the most beautiful woman of grace and more intelligent than any other I have ever known.

These words may sound shallow and empty right now, but she loved her family very much. Oh, one name on my list I don't know about. His name is Bruce Nolan. I think he works for ANN. Or he did at one time. I said, I know him. He said Good. He reached in his satchel and brought a letter and handed it to me. It was addressed to him. Shaken, I said, I will deliver it. Alton said, your mother called him a friend. And she was very reserved as to how many people she called friend.

I said, thank you Mr. Gorath. He slid his pad off the box and checking the pad underneath I closed and locked the box. I shook his hand and saw him to the door. Just outside was a transport pad. I stayed and watched as he stepped up and shimmered away. Back inside. I closed and locked the door then I turned around and set down the box. Amy hugged and held me for a very long time.

**Ellens Journals Chap-7 **

**(Voyage to Trill)**

We said nothing to nobody the next day. I spoke with the young female test case and turned my files over to Dr Drew. I have no doubts she will be cured. Then, what would be next was field testing to see how the cure holds up. Then we met at a diner and beamed up to the Valdor. True to his word both ships were made ready. I sent the Talon to Jaden to let Admiral Schradd know I was on my way. We beamed up to a group of security. Taymar and Gental decloaked scaring the schram (shit) out of both of us.

They conferred with security that brought us to the Captain. She looked up and almost lost her lunch. Trembling she whispered, My Queen? Wiping my eyes. I said you accord me more honor than I deserve. No Captain. I am her daughter Ellen Jaden. I guess you saw the news, then I uncovered my star, quickly she stood saluted and bowed. By the orders of the Praetor and his Queen I am to be transported to Trill for a rest.

News of my cure is growing like wild fire. I have no like for the media and am compelled to agree with My Lord and leave for Trill for my deserved rest The Captain said you don't need his permission and you will never need mine. The ship and crew is yours of course. When shall we leave? I said we will leave now. I will be in my mother's quarters. She had some personal things and I need the private time to go through them.

She hit her coms and said Navigation, break orbit. Set course for Trill speed Warp-6. I said, Navagation stand by. I pulled a letter out of my pocket and handed it to the captain.  
I said, she wrote this for you.

It's still sealed and I don't know what it says. The captain gasped. With trembling hands she gently held the note. I said, I will leave you to have some privacy to read what she left you and adjust your emotions as needed. I know you loved her and Father. She saw the case and said so it has happened. Disbursement of her will. I nodded she said, and then you know this ship is yours now.

I asked and the crew. All are loyal to her with their very lives, mine as well. That loyalty now falls to you. She put a letter in her safe. She said only you can open it. I started to turn and then set my case down and walked around her desk before she could utter a word I gave her a long warm hug. Whispered something in Romulan in her ear, I turned, walked back grabbed my case and we went to our new quarters leaving a much shaken Captain in my wake. My new security detachment led the way.

Taymar and Gental stayed outside. We went to her old safe in her closet. I placed my hand on the scanner pad and the safe opened. Inside was more money and an envelope addressed to me. I read it she explained that she had good reason the accident or how ever she would be killed, was no accident at all. She was an embarrassment to the Empire by openly marrying her (Mi-Ha) Reanna.

She said be careful my Daughter. Know that I love you very much. I looked at Amy and whispered what the note said into her ear. She said it can't be. That note is over ten years old. If it's true, the ones responsible are long gone. I said, I already know.

I believe she gave you these memories to remember the way it was when she was alive. Not the way it is now. The time for all this is over.

Time for investigations is over with. I remember the inquisitions. It's time for all the killing to stop. We freshened up and I called the captain to my room. She came quickly and I appreciated that. As she walked in I asked her to sit beside me on the sofa.

Part of me wanted to strangle her for what she had done, but I have chosen a different path. Mother's path ended ten years ago. Its time I lived my own path and mine alone. I said, I think you have been looking for this letter. She turned stone white as I handed it to her. Silently, she opened it and read it and then put it back in the envelope. Trembling, she handed the letter back to me. She spoke in almost a whisper. So, now you know. I reached for Amy to sit beside me with my leg I could feel the phaser pistol underneath the cushions.

I said, I know a whole lot more than just that letter. Mother downloaded a series of memories inside me. Memories that have all become unlocked. What I said next shook her to her core. She knew it would be you that would betray her. She knew that night you first shared that you had love for a woman. I said, they took her didn't they. They raped, tortured, and brutalized her. Just as they did to my mother. They held her hostage and told you exactly where to plant the bomb. They knew when she would be on board and when she would leave from the Senate.

They told you they would kill your woman if you disobeyed. They knew if you obeyed and they succeeded. You would never be able to tell a soul. That's why they gave back your woman alive and as a warning, that they would kill her if you ever talked. She broke down and confessed. Took out her weapon and handed it to me. Then she knelt down off the sofa sobbing so very hard. My fury was building I pointed the weapon at her head. My hand shaking, I so wanted to pull that trigger.

But I knew that it wouldn't end here the investigations would never end. I set the weapon on the sofa. I took her by her shoulders and stood her up. In tears myself, I said, All this must end here. Ten years ago, our world was a very different place. We were just starting to change when mommy died.

I saw the guilt in your eyes, when you first saw me. Ten years is a long time to suffer inside. Mother knew and she forgave you.

She forgave you with all her heart, as I stand here and do so now, today. I took the letter and dropped it in the waste incinerator. As it vanished, I saw years of guilt peel off of her as she fell into my arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Amy had never seen such love shared over such great loss. Gently, I eased her back down to the sofa.

Then I said now there is something I want you to do. I handed her a document from out of the box and said, Here, This is the deed to Kelans house on Trill, I signed it over to you. When we get there. I want you to retire from all active service.

Burn and never ware another of that uniform again. Move into your new home and call your woman to your side and marry her.  
After that, I want you to work real hard filling yours and her lives with as much joy as you can. I am a doctor. I can't hold the love I have in my heart and use my hands to kill. To do so only tells all of creation along and our creator, that we have learned nothing. In this bag is some of the money left in this safe. Take it and use it to bring as much joy to your woman and others as you can.

That along with your Pension should support you two for the rest of your lives. Never come back to Romulas. No one must ever know about that day. Gin or Schradd would hunt you down and kill you and your wife on site if they ever found out.. I said, now go and pack. Tell your woman to pack. Tell no one else. I'll explain to the crew.

You have more than filled your service to the empire and to my mother. Then she got up and left. Sitting up there on that bench,

I was watching my daughter as she made her choice, and chose to walk the right path for her life. My sparkling eyes cried many golden tears of joy.

I said, oh my darling Daughter, I am so very proud of the woman you have grown into. I wish I could hold you. Kiss you. And tell you just how much I love you. Father sat there and looked at me very hard. I asked what? He asked you knew? Embarrassed, I said, I knew we were marked for death. I just never knew when or how. Father don't be cross My Ellen has all my memories.

I couldn't even be here with you if I didn't forgive her for what she had done. She needed to learn forgiveness. To let it go and live her own life for herself. Peter thought for a moment. He didn't have to answer. A great wind of love and warmth blew through us.. The "Great Maker" was pleased. Peter's seed of peace had bared fruit and more seeds of peace had sprung forth.

We made it to Trill. After establishing standard orbital approach I sat in the command seat. (As owner, it was my right). I said Coms Open a link with their Docking port controller. Bring us into docking orbit. The coms button beeped. She opened it the voice on the other side said Transport complete. I said, thank you. Bridge out.

I called out, "All Stop" Navigations responding, All Stop My Lady. Coms, ship wide audio. I stood and went to the middle of the bridge. Crew of the Valdore. It is my pleasure to announce the successful retirement of this ship's Captain. She has asked for privacy as she establishes her living arraignments on Trill. Our old Captain had served me, My Mother, father and the Empire well.

As with all things on board ship, Change will take place. She asked me to express her appreciation to the best crew in the Empire. I will be choosing from among the officers a new Captain to take her place.

For now your second in command will be filling those duties.  
A ship's crew is a Captains family. For my family to function well. They must be well fed and rested so the orders of the day will be about extended shore leave. Trill has many pleasures. You served my mother well. Now you will serve me well. Know that her orders concerning shore leave are mine as well.

Stay out of trouble. Be respectful to all others. And obey all their laws. Your second will establish shore leave on a rotating basis. If you cause trouble, I will leave it up to your second's imagination as to the nastiest thing that needs cleaning around here.

Being marooned on board while your crew-mates enjoy the pleasures of Trill would not be a pleasant experience. So don't test my good will. That is all. Coms out. Commander you are in charge. Show me how efficient you are and the job is yours. See to it we are properly docked, refueled and handle the leave assignments.

I and my friend will be beaming down. We went to the transporter room and beamed down. We materialized outside the Medical center my back was to Dr Tolin He said Hello. I turned to greet him. Then the shock of my appearance made him take several steps back. He exclaimed, I'm sorry. I was unprepared for how much you look like your mother.

I smiled and gave him a big warm hug. I introduced my friend Amy and he introduced his son Jacivil. I gave him a warm hug. I snickered, probing me all ready. At least buy me dinner first. Jacivil cracked up. His father was not amused. He said you have your mother's whit. I said I have many of my mother's things. Including some very special memories of your curiosity being well satisfied. I turned to Dr. Tolin. Doctor, I was sent here to rest. Will there be a lot of testing? He smiled and said no, just some comparison scans.

Amy and her wicked mind took an instant liking to Jacivil. As we climbed in the transport. Dr Tolin asked so you're A Doctor yourself. I said yes, I deal with genetics. Dr Tolin said you deal with allot more than that. News of your cure has stunned all the great powers. A great many people will be saved because of you. Wiping a tear, I said I'd give it all away to have my parents back. I just couldn't find it in time to save my father.

Dr. Tolin said as I couldn't cure my wife when she died the first time. I said I'm so sorry about her passing away again. He said, she was a good woman who brought love and joy back to my heart. Can you bring back your father like Mandie did my wife for me? I looked down and said no. Father ordered his copy destroyed after his death. I was to be mother's body. She freed me said she wanted me to have my own life.

When she died.. The way she died, there was nothing left. We were taken to a beach house. It was beautiful. Dr Tolin said I can hear from your voice how much pain you are in. I sat down at looked out to sea and said I can smell from your scent how much you care and loved my mother. He sat down and asked, Smell? I said, we think it's a product of Genetic Drift. But I can smell the emotions of others. Tell through changes in a person's body Scent, what mood they are in. Dr Tolin held my hand. His was cold but refreshing. He said anything I can do to help make your stay a better one, don't hesitate to ask.

I said I like to swim. I find it soothing and calming for my skin to be wet. He said that's probably form the trill skin we gave your parents after they were badly injured in a shuttle crash. I started to cry I miss her so much. He said, you're dealing with allot in a very short while. I told Dr. Tolin Mother had many fond memories of you. Now that we are here, I can see why. I am grateful for the joy you brought back to their hearts.

Dr Tolin said there is going to be a banquet held in your honor. I sighed, and said, Food.. I can smell it. Aww for me it's so calming. Mother said this place was a paradise of peace. I can see why. Beautiful Planet, looking at , I said beautiful people. A sense of peace and love I only had a memory of but never felt till now. Looking at Jacivil and Amy talking down on the beach.

I said , Your son seems quite taken with my friend. Dr. Tolin said I will speak to him about it. I squeezed his hand. And said please don't. I want her to know all the joys of this world.

Joys my mother shared with me in her memories. Did you know she was quite taken with you? He turned pink with embarrassment. I said your scent changed. You had great feelings for her didn't you? He shook his head and said I'm a doctor. I shouldn't have. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Lightly, at first because of his surprise, then deeper. I felt him start to melt in my arms and let go. He was gasping for air. I whispered, never be ashamed of love. It comes in all different ways and doesn't always last as long as you want. But each experience makes your life better.

He just whispered wow. You certainly have your mother's powers ten times over. I smiled and said, Now I smell love and longing. You miss her an awful lot too. I am my mother's daughter. But I am not my mother. I make my own choices. Make my own decisions. Tomorrow, swim with me at the Habotian baths. After we finish the scans. He said, I really shouldn't. We swim naked there. I went there a few times after my wife died to sooth my grief.  
Your mother gave me 27 more precious years of love for me and my son. After some adjustment. She just melded back into our lives as if nothing ever happened. It was the greatest gift I've ever known. I placed my hand on his chest. Your heart tells me more than your scent. You felt shame for your feelings for mother.

The second I turned and you saw me. I felt it then too. I smelled it all over you. Your still a good looking man. You know that nurse that loaded our things in the transport. I smelled it on her. She has a thing for you. She is embarrassed to tell you. Never be afraid or embarrassed to express your love. We Romulans used to be warlike conquers. We went where we willed and took what we willed. We knew we would be alive one day and dead the next. When Mother died, I felt such a tearing inside.

It was great pain at first, but then such a loving embrace and good bye. Just like you, I long to hold her again. The Banquet was heaven. The food so good I kept coming back for more. I was eating so much Amy was teasing my chubby cheeks. We smiled and laughed like we did the first time we met at the hospital.

**Ellens Journals Chap-7 **

**(Old memories and new longings)**

That day I was so tense. Then we met and talked in the cafeteria, downstairs, after that, the day didn't seem so tense any more. Eight years ago, I was still in so much pain from Mothers death. The Investigations, trials and executions were awful.

Only "The Great Maker" knows how many innocent people met their gruesome deaths. I was alone, or so I thought I was. I had no idea about Taymar and Gental. Amy was like a breath of fresh air, during a time I could barely breathe. I tried to talk to Gin but she just shut down. It was just too painful for her. She wanted blood for mom's death and she got plenty of it. Everybody was afraid to say anything for fear of being arrested and put on trial. Gin and I fell out of touch for a long time till I was called to Praetor Mountain that day.  
Now, before my leave we used to call each other once a week.

I think I will surprise her by showing up. Her Intercessor must have met with her by now. If she got what I got I'll bet she is in shock. Meanwhile back at the party. Dr Tolin was the life of the party. He kept everything up beat and light, and I just loved him for that. Tomorrow, we will find out what mother buried in my mind.

I must confess to a little lustful keenness of him. Were both doctors. We both share the same pain over mother. Amy and Jacivil are regularly shearing some dirty thoughts. I got up and milled about around the crowd of Delegates and Dignitaries. I was never really one for small talk. I would go out on the veranda when I felt closed in. The new sundresses he bought us were an instant hit. I simply have to go shopping and get more. They felt so good against my skin. In a few hours, the party started winding down. Dr Tolin and I went for a walk through the gardens.

The dimly lit flowers and the dark of night looked so romantic and smelled so good. It was competing with the smell of the food, till we got further away, Then all I could smell was him. He smelled as sweet as the flowers. I could tell my presence brought him great happiness. I let him hold my hand as we walked down to the beach to a quiet place. We sat down in the sand and stared at the water. I said, Mother had a friend that lived here.

Her name was Kelan. She knew her as Kelanna. Kelanna willed her property to mother. She willed it to me. I gave it to a friend. One day she may call upon you to do for her what you did for Kelan. If so, I want you to do it for them both. They deserve a chance at a new life.  
Tolin said, It was so hard to tell your mother when she died. Those two shared a very deep special kind of love. Your family has fought and clawed their way through so much adversity.

I almost wish you would stay here. I smelled his scent change. I said, you mean stay here with you.

Tolin started to stiffen I stopped him with a simple touch of his arm. No-No don't be embarrassed. I'm thinking about it too. This would be a fresh start. We could work together and share our discoveries, along with other things. He looked at me and smiled. Now, it's time for me to be embarrassed.

Ellen leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. We laid together in the sand holding and kissing. Both of us were getting lost in all new emotions. There in the dark, our lives changed. Holding him to me I felt his release deep inside and my world exploded with endless showers of stars both inside and outside. My body was tingling all over. He picked me up and we waded into the ocean to clean off the sand.

He was so slow and gentle. Everywhere I touched drove him mad with passion. We did it again and again in the ocean. I had the memory but not the feeling till now. My mind fogged with desire I clung tightly to him as we both got what we needed. We stayed there in the water for a long time as our breathing slowed. The feeling and scent of a him was vastly different and wildly pleasing.

My Tolin held me close and started to cry. I wiped his tears. And said, Don't worry, I wanted to do this. I wanted it to be with you. What is shared in the dark of night is shared only between us. I said, gather your things and come with me. We went back to the lagoon home. I heard Jacivil snoring so I took my Tolin to the other bedroom. I bathed him slowly enjoying every sight and touch, and smell.

He was older but still a very viral and handsome man. He got stimulated again so we played in the shower. He washed my body loving every inch and curve. I never thought I could feel like this. Every touch of his, tingled across my body. We dried off and I led him to bed. We snuggled up close and he wrapped his arms around me.

Then I felt it. That safe feeling Mother used to talk about. I sighed with relief and sleep found us all tucked in and ready.

The next morning was unusual. We woke up to two sets of eyes peaking in at us. I turned red and smiled. Amy snickered and said Seems my Ellen has found her grove. Tolin pulled the sheet down just so he could peak his eyes out from under the covers. Jacivil was beaming. He said Bad Daddy, Bad-Bad Daddy. Breakfast is here. Or are you going to eat in.  
I murmured, like you and Amy did last night? MMMmm, that sounds fun. My Tolin woke up in need so I tended him. I said we will be up in a few minutes. They closed the door and went back to eating.

Then they heard us moaning and gasp. Jacivil told Amy I'm going to milk this for all its worth. Amy said then later you can milk me again. Jacivil reached inside her mind and gave her an instant replay. Finally, they heard the shower, And then some more moaning. Then they heard the replicator turn on. After a few moments Dr Tolin walked out in some new clothes. Acting like nothing happened. All accept this huge smile on his face and bulge in his pants. He sat down and poured himself and Ellen a cup of coffee. He asked, how do you want your coffee? I said just some cream please. He got back up and brought her coffee. Outside Amy heard us whispering.

MMMmmm The coffee is perfect, thank you. Tolin asked did you get it all out? I said I think so. He said here let me see. Next thing she heard me gasp. He said Ah here it comes Amy snorted her coffee and Jacivil snickered. I whispered I don't know how you did that but do it again. Then Jacivil snorted his coffee then he heard his dad say oops we have a slight tare here.

Then the buzzing of a dermal regenerator, He said there now. You should have told me it was your first time. I'll be more careful. I said you can doctor me any time you want.

Both Amy and Jacivil snorted their coffee. Dr Tolin came back out and sat down to breakfast all pink with embarrassment.

Jacivil said nothing but the mental exchange between the two was easily slipped out with her gray t-shirt and Black lace panties. I was trying so hard not to turn red as a beet but failed miserably.

We all sat together snickering. Finally I said Look we all had a good time last night. No need to get weird about it. Jacivil said, she is half your age. He looked at Amy and said she is too you know. I know how you like to go to the pools and play with the girls. I did it a couple times myself. I get lonely too you know. A hologram can only do so much. I smiled and said I can do a whole lot more. Tolin smiled and said yes, you can. I kissed him and we went back to eating.

I asked, what is this stuff that's all stiff and wrinkly the second I said it. We all fell out laughing our asses off. I face palmed and turned very red with embarrassment.  
Jacivil was about to say something. Dr Tolin threatened him with his fork saying don't you dare.

**Ellens JournalsChap-8 **

**(New Life)**

After we finished breakfast we got cleaned up and put on our sundresses and we all went to the pools while and Jacivil went to their home to get cleaned up and changed into their uniforms. The next time we saw them it was to be all business. Or so they thought. The samples we brought were sent down by shuttle. The crew was happy to see us in our sundresses. Little did I know they were almost see through.

Amy told me. I thought about it and grinned wickedly and said let them get a good look. So we pranced about. I was told the crew was doing well and staying out of trouble. A crew man said, I can't wait for my turn to be off. The women here are stunningly beautiful. The lab nurse that had the hots for Dr Tolin, overheard and blushed and grinned. I went over to her. I whispered see, you're prettier than you give yourself credit. I said come here lets have some coffee. We went to the small bistro and sat for a few moments.

I said, I know you are attracted to Dr. Tolin. I can smell your emotions from your body scent. She said he is with you now. I said, Dr. Tolin and I are playing. I have been helping restore his self confidence.

My crew and I will eventually leave. His wife's death tore a hole in him. He needs a good woman like you to pamper him. Use that body of yours to please him. It's a good body. She said, Look at you. How can I compete? I said, you don't. He and I will always be connected. But as friends. You can win his affections and be his lover. You might have to share him for a while. She blushed, with who you? How can I do that? Your all he see's. You're his fantasy woman. Ever sense the other one came and turned his head. I said that other woman was my Mother. I am her genetically cloned daughter. I am not my mother. I make my own choices.

And its time you stepped up and made yours. I promise I won't try to interfere or stop you in any way. I can see you can bring him allot of love and joy. I'ts time to step up and make your wants known. Strip, show off that beautiful body of yours. Meet him at the baths. Then take a long stretchy walk up to him and kiss him. Trust me the rest he knows and is very good at. Amy is my companion. She and I are enjoying the pleasures of your world.

Don't you think you should too? She blushed, I whispered, you will know it's right when you see his eyes sparkle. Then I gave her a light kiss, got up and walked away with my Amy. We went to the baths. We showered and put our things away. Then we walked out to the pool area stark naked holding hands. I stood there in the sun feeling several eyes upon our bodies. The experience was thrilling. I told her to go have some fun. I laid down on the message table and two very naked spotted ladies came over and started rubbing some lotion on my body.

They said how beautiful my small body was. Just like them except no spots pretty soon I was getting all revved up by their rubbing. Then I rolled over and they climbed up and began rubbing me again. After, I took a long leisurely walk down the sloped entry to the water and felt the bubbles on my skin.

I dove in and swam like a porpoise all the way out to the deep end and hung on the edge luxuriating in the epervisant bubbles. The nurse walked up and said, it's time for your appointment. I turned on my back and swam my way past some very lovely men and women and stepped up out of the pools. The nurse handed me the towel. She asked, how can I compete against one as lovely as you. I said you can't. So don't. It's not a competition.

Trust me. He is interested. When you see your opening step up and take it. She helped me with my robe. And we entered the elevator. On the way down she started to ask. I said again Trust me. I gave her a bigger kiss this time and we parted and straightened up just before the elevator opened.

**Up there sitting on that bench,**

Peter gave me a cross look. I said, Ok, when we were there. I was going through allot. You saw. He was gentle and kind. He showed me he cared and that moved me. I gave him a kiss and yes even had more than a few fantasies about making out with him. But I never did. I love my husband. Ellen is working off of some of my memories and is acting on them herself. Don't look like that to me father. You have no room to talk. He asked what do you mean? I called out "Mother? Why didn't you tell him?

She appeared and said I'm sorry honey at the time, neither of us really cared. We just wanted each other. Peter said you mean? She said yes. At the time I was twice your age too. She explained We Romulan's hold on to the appearance of our youth for almost a hundred years before we start to show age. Peter was embarrassed. I slid over and gave my daddy a hug. Mother sat down beside him on the other side and hugged him too.

He said I guess I'm not going to win this one am I. Mom raised up and kissed his cheek and said "Nope". He snickered a little. He said, it's just hard to think of my daughter and granddaughter of being all that sexual. My goodness you seem to be doing it younger and younger. I snickered, the joys of family life. Sam and I, were doing it from the third night I stayed there. Ryack and I did it way back in our academy days. Daddy I gave him three children. One didn't survive. I looked at him.

Daddy we are women. We all know what all the parts are and what to do with them. At some point, you just have to trust that we will use all the wisdom you gave us and make the right choice. I and my sisters Elizabeth, Maria, had your journals to read.

Ellen has all my memories to consult. I have to sit back just like you did with me. I didn't always make the right choice and I'm sorry if that caused you upset. In return, my daughter won't always make the right choices for herself. It's the pleasure and curse of being a parent. We have to let go and trust in the woman we raised.

**Ellens Journals Chap-9 **

**(The surprise)**

Standing there naked, I grinned at My Tolin. I didn't dare say anything. Jacivil was already trying to probe my mind. The nurse took my robe and I stepped up on the scanner naked. The staff was amazed at how much my body looked like my mothers. I asked can you sow me what she looked like when she was burned. Dr Tolin's eyes were a little glazed over but he did as I asked.

I gasped with horror at the devastation. All of her back, Butt Leg and arm and face, looked like it had been through a blast furnace. Then Tolin adjusted the controls and said, this was what she looked like after. The nurse helped me lay down on the Bio Bed and covered me with a sheet.

The look in her eye's. They said allot but nothing I can talk about till way later. The scans showed that locked inside my cloned body of mother beats the heart of a very different person. My brain scans showed neural activity of twice those recorded. My head was processing sensory inputs at light speeds. I knew something was going to happen so I relaxed. My Tolin was straining in his mind to concentrate and stay professional. I turned my head and looked at all the technicians. Mother had imprinted on them the power of her love. She had touched each life in a small way.

I was proud of my body. Its shapes and curves. The nurse attending me smiled. I held her hand and whispered in her mind. Worry not. Soon it will be time. Soon your heart's desire will sleep in your arms. Just trust me. I closed my eyes and the computers all started to speed up.  
Instead of Jacivil probing me, I was probing Jacivil's mind. It shocked him. Only he didn't see me. He saw my mother. I felt his heart break. Mother came over and comforted him in his mind. She said, yes my beautiful man. I programmed this special message inside my daughter just for you. You brought joy back to my life and I can never repay such a gift unless I can bring joy to yours. I felt your pain. I felt your father's pain when your mother died. It is time for you to take a mate and live your own life. Experience the joys of love, marriage, and family.

I know you have been afraid. I know you have been so lonely. Fear not. She will be drawn to you. You will know when you look deep in her eyes. They will sparkle and your souls will be bound by love forever. Open your heart and be brave. It will come soon but first your father. link with him for me. Jacivil reached out and rested his hand on his father's shoulder. He stiffened and his eyes closed. A technician said, it's not his mind link, Its hers and she is processing hundreds of times a second. Nobody touch any dial. Move away from the computers.

My eyes opened. The nurse who's hand I was holding gasped. She helped me sit up. I got down and with her in tow we walked down and I embraced Dr Tolin. Then in his mind Mother appeared. She said my dear friend. A long time ago I mind melded with a race known as the Shuran.

A beautiful people of both heart and mind. I fell in love with a princess. Her name was Treast, and I became her bond mate for many years.

She showed me ways I had not known. She gave me a gift of love I have never experienced before. Now I share it with all of you. Suddenly the whole room was filled with a presence. Warmth so soothing to every soul all started to cry. Each life there will be touched in an unusual way. But for My Tolin his life will now change forever. I spoke aloud do not be frightened. This program was downloaded into my daughter in case I could not make it back to you. I wanted to tell you yours is a race of great love.

You brought great healing to my family and my friend Kelan. I wanted so much to come back to your shores, but evil people stopped me. We are now in a wondrous place of love so grieve no more. Dry your eyes. Let your hearts be filled with love and joy for all time.  
Tolin and I drew close I placed my hand on the nurses head and on his. From then on what was said was for them and Jacivil alone. I spoke in Tolins mind and he started to cry.

Mother comforted him. She said my dear sweet man. Dry your eyes and look around you. For one who has always been at your side has great love for you. Grieve no more. It is time to live again. It's time to love again. You have let sorrow cover your eyes to joy.  
Embrace her and know her love. The nurse wrapped her arms around Dr. Tolin. The joy they both felt was beyond words.

Then as he opened his eyes and she opened hers both of their eyes began to sparkle. They drew together and kissed as born to each other. Mother said to both their minds. You will always carry a piece of my love in your hearts forever. I left the nurse with Dr. Tolin placing her hand in his. And walked slowly back up on the platform and lay back down on the bio bed.

I closed my eyes and the computers began to slow. Then in Mandies voice I said Thank you my lovely friend's Good bye. Slowly, everybody began to recover from the shock of what just happened. My Tolin looked at his nurse and knew. She leaped into his arms. Kissed him and said I do. I really do love you. I have for a long time.

You were hurting so much I didn't know how or when to tell you. Jacivil ran up and checked on me. He took the sheet and covered me again. She is fine. She is just sleeping. He ran back down to the computer and checked what was downloaded. He stood back a couple of steps. Dr Tolin asked, what? He stared at my sleeping body. All the while she was talking to us she was downloading 460 Thousand Terabytes of data into our computer. Complete medical and historical database of the Shuran people.

"Great Maker" What a gift. We could spend hundreds of years and never go through it all. He looked up at me sleeping and said, you are allot more than just your mothers child. I started to stir and stretch. Tolin started to send his nurse back up to get my Amy and bring her down. Jacivil said, "NO I will do it". He ran up and into the lift. Tolin mumbled, what got into him?

Up at the top floor he walked out and looked for his Amy. Finding her he called out to her. She smiled and walked up out of the water. Her naked, slender body in full view she was stunning and his heart skipped a beat. She walked up and kissed him he handed her a towel to dry off. He put her robe on her and said we need to hurry.

Amy asked is Ellen alright? He said better than alright. Her mother crammed every bio space in her body with 460 thousand Terabytes of data. It's all downloaded and her memories are now sorted. In the elevator he looked deep into Amy's eyes and kissed her with all his passion. Suddenly her eyes sparkled and both gasped with surprise and joy. Holding her hand they both knew. They went down to the Lab. I was wakening. I saw my Tolin and wanted to kiss him so badly but the sparkle of joy in his and the nurse's eyes told me not to.

The lift opened and Amy went over to me rubbing my head the way she always did to sooth me. I looked at Amy and Jacivil holding hands and said, now you know. I looked back at Tolin and said we need to talk. The nurse helped me up and whispered in my ear. Don't worry. I can share him for as long as you like.

As I got dressed in my robe Dr Tolin told the whole lab crew. Lock down your computer stations and take the rest of the day off. Go upstairs and play to your heart's content. He touched a transport control and adjusted it for our temporary home and energized. We shimmered away.

**Sitting up there on that bench,**

I stared at father waiting for his response. Finally he looked at me and said, not bad. It was unexpected, but not too bad at all. I smiled and hugged him. I said Like Father, Like Daughter, I learned from the best. Now, the scars I left behind can start to heal. My daughter knows sex. Soon she will know Love. Dr Tolin was never going to be hers.  
It was her duty to help heal his heart and take my message and gift of love to him and his people. Reanna sat down beside me and looked down at Trill.

She said, what a wonderful people. I said, it was supposed to be a surprise but I was going to take all our friends and family and marry you there. Reanna gave me a smooch good bye and vanished. I explained, you are still seeing with eyes of history. These are not our bodies. They are living light representations of what we once looked like. We are energy beings now.

Each of us filled with his love. Love doesn't care if you are tall or small, Fat or thin, or even Male or female. We are his children all born of his love. I gave Ellen a set of memories that will drive her to see all of my friends, so they will become her friends and she can learn from them while they learn from her what we already know. The love of "The Great Maker" cannot be measured and is without end.

**Ellens journals Chap-10 **

**(The awkward Talk)**

**Back at the cottage.**

We gathered at the outdoor table. I went and got my decanter of ale and poured all of us a drink. Snickering I said, this stuff has a kick, but I'll bet not as much of a kick we all just got. I stand here feeling like a three ton weight was just pulled off of me. Looks like Mother could still change lives, even though she has been gone for so long. So just sip it. Trust me it's strong. So her's to my mother. Mandie Jaden. Gone in body, but in spirit with us forever.

Amy, you here in love with Jacivil and Tolin you here now in love with your nurse. I started tearing up and choked on what I wanted to say. Dr Tolin stood and said No-No Wait a minute. We are all a part of each other. Your Mother brought us together for a reason. It's obvious to me that reason is love and healing. Her death tore a hole in all our hearts. Kelans Too. But we, you and I are a part of each other now. You changed me. Sniffling I said, you changed me too. But she deserves you and you deserve her.

She got up and hugged me hard and said. What I told you, I meant. I will share him with you for as long as you need. I could no more rip him from your heart than you could from mine. I said, I would like to do something to Honor the memory of my mother. She wanted that beach wedding with her woman. Let's have that beach wedding with you two in her honor. A "Thank You" for mending all your broken hearts.

They all looked at each other. Dr Tolin looked at his son. I could tell they were talking in his mind. He asked, will you stand in your mothers stead and give us away?

I lost it and broke down and cried. Dr Tolin held me for a long time. His new love was not jealous at all. She came over and stood me up and kissed me with an all new passion. She said you are a part of us now. You are interwoven into our hearts, spirits and lives forever. We all went swimming and I kissed Dr. Tolin right in front of her and she kissed him too. That night after Dinner.

Amy went off with Jacivil and we went off to another lagoon. Our love united in a very special way. We passed the night in new discovery, and new love. I knew in my heart my job was finished here. The wedding will be my goodbye gift to everybody. I signaled my ship captain and told him to make ready. He said, It would take till the end of next week for the leave schedule to be finished, Gather Provisions and fuel for the return trip home. I said, very good. Contact me when you are ready. Captain. When we leave we will be going to White Star. Not home. To Galadrael.

I sat there in the chancellor's office. He came in and was pink with embarrassment. They said the impertinent offender has been rounded up and put in the brig of a star fleet vessel and also has been banned from Trill for one year. I said One year? He said sorry it was his first offence. Chancellor, I came to your beautiful world to rest and play your world is beautiful your people even more so. I could easily fall in love with your world and stay here. Sir, my planet has rules. Your planet needs rules to govern the conduct of these people.

What if that man was some crazy person hell bent on shooting me or my friend. He got too close. I could have been shot. Or even worse one of my friends. All I want is some peace and quiet. Maybe go to a club. Meet people and make friends. The chancellors said I am very sorry this happened to you. Fame is no reason for such things. I said, I know you will do your best. In another week we will leave.

Can I have some privacy till then? He said he would do all he could to make my stay a pleasant one from here on. I said "Thank You" and shimmered away. Back at home Jason called me to see if I was alright. I smiled and said beam over then I will be all right. He is a lovely man. Worm and kind and incredibly sexy. My friend Leim introduced us. I felt myself attracted to him immediately. He has been a gentleman at all times. I kind of have been being just friends because I was with Tolin. Now though he has his new love.

Sharing him this week has been fun. But I can sense she wants more alone time to play with her new man. I beamed on board an hour ago to check up on things. The crew seems very refreshed and happy. I went to my quarters and packed up Amy's things. I knew she would be staying.

Her and Jacivil have been inseparable. I have never seen my Amy so happy. It will be hard to say good bye. All the legal stuff is done. Now it's just to have the ceremony and reception and then say good bye and beam back up to my ship. Sounds simple doesn't it but that couldn't be any farther from the truth. Jason beamed over.

I leaped up in his arms and began kissing him with great passion. I took him and then he took me. I took him to the showers and washed every inch of his beautiful scent could fog my mind and now that we have shared I knew even more than before, there was allot more to this man than I have seen so far. I liked that he was attentive and protective.

The way he chased down that camera man was downright chivalrous. Then he began to wash me. I felt things like never before. He took great delight in pleasing me, and I him. In the steam of the shower he made me gasp. His touch makes my skin tingle. His hold was eerily reminiscent of Mothers. I don't know if this will last. But if he's in for the long haul I sure am too. Something about him makes me all happy inside. Still though, letting go of my Tolin is so very hard. The beach wedding is tomorrow. I have to stand in for Mother. That coupled with my emotions, it's going to be a rough day.

Well, Its time I let the outside world know about my man. The Chancellor is throwing a social party to celebrate Tolins and Jacivils upcoming wedding. It's some kind of Trill Tradition. Personally I think he also wants to make amends for the incident with the photographer. Gods, the news hounds are going to eat this up. I kissed him as he stepped back up on the transporter.

I reminded him we will meet at the front entrance and go in together. He Grinned and said I'll be waiting. He shimmered away. Now it was time for me to get ready. Amy shimmered in and Jacivil had gone back to his father's house to get changed. She saw the rest of her travel gear all packed up and said you didn't have to do all that. I ran up and hugged her hard. It's hard to believe we will be saying good bye tomorrow. She hugged me back saying I know.

How are you going to handle being alone? I blushed and said well, I've found someone. His name is Jason I've felt this connection ever since we met on the beach. I don't understand how or why. He just makes me feel all happy inside. Amy said Go Slow. Have him checked out. I said I will I promise. Now the bad news. I have to go after the wedding. I'll stay for the reception as long as I can but they want me over at Galadrael. Try to adjust the cure for "Human" DNA. Maybe cure their Neuro illness. Leim has gone ahead to set up a lab and already started working with samples.

He introduced me to Jason. He occasionally does work with Leim as security. So Jason is my boyfriend / bodyguard. Now get dressed. We have men to tend to. We both grinned wickedly and went to get dressed.

**Back on Jaden,**

Admiral Schradd stands inspection of team of graduates just finishing their morning graduation training exercise. Although he would never show it he was proud of his soldiers and the men and women they have become. It was an end of an era. The last of the Jaden recruits, now graduating into fine soldiers. From now on the recrutes are Schradds. His old tenure as Praetor behind him he was feeling much better. And so was Gin.

**Back on Trill**,

My bags were packed. I sent them ahead by transport. I Sat down and wrote a letter and left it with Mother's two letters for Dr. Tolin and Jacivil, on her luggage. She will come by tomorrow and find it after I am gone. Taking one last look around, I laid a flower on the note and kissed it. I never was really good at good buys. I stepped up on the transport pad thinking. I'm leaving behind my old life. Now, stepping ahead to my new one. Looking down at mom's favorite uniform.

I ran my hand across my chest. I liked the way it fit. I feel its silkiness on my skin. Looking across the room I see myself in the mirror. Looking more and more like mom. But now though feeling less and less. I am bound by my memories. Bound by my love. Bound to finish. Bound to walk a mysterious path. Its direction, unknown. In many ways, I came here just a girl. Now I leave here more of a woman than ever before. I shall miss you Amy.  
Pushing the Energize button, I shimmered away leaving my life behind me. As I materialized the room fell silent.

My Jason had his back to me. He had never seen me in one of mom's uniforms. He slowly turned and was stunned at how much I looked like a younger version of mom. He froze. Uncertain for a moment. Then, that reassuring smile of his gave me strength. Security was everywhere.

The brides all dressed the grooms waiting outside at the water's edge. I started to squeeze Jason's hand. This was going to be hard. All rose and stood facing me in respect as I began walking down the lined walk way representing two lives in the body of one. Half way Jason took his seat and now I must walk this last path for mom alone. I started clenching my fists as I saw many of my crew was here, they turned to face me, Gasped, Saluted and Bowed.

There in the fading sunlight. The golden hew as it was cast across my face brought many to tears. Then my Tolin saw me. He looked as if he was going to stroke out.

Jacivil steadied him. His mind comforting him, even though he could hardly believe his own eyes. Mother's medals were gone. I only wore my own Romulan Star to honor my precious friends. I stood in front of Jacivil first and gave him a short kiss. Then to My Tolin. My hand was a little unsteady. I gave him a short kiss, turned and then stood beside him off a little and behind him so the brides wouldn't see me till the end.

Arm and arm, they came walking through the sand barefoot in Trill Tradition. They were all smiles and nervous. As we practiced I was to step up and say my part. Kiss the brides and then slowly walk away down the beach and be shimmered away to the reception area. My foot prints mysteriously vanishing as I am transported.

Now, they both saw me and went silent. Their was no music at the service but will be at the reception. Jason saw, I was losing my resolve and walked around coming up behind me. He placed his hand on the small of my back. Right then I could have turned and tackled him with a kiss for helping me, but we just stood together. As they both took their places turned, faced each other holding hands. The chancellor asked who is it who gives these wonderful people to themselves.

I stepped up swallowed hard and said I stand for my mother. Mandie Jaden and for myself Ellen Jaden. May their lives be filled with joy. I kissed both their cheeks and stepped down and began my walk away only this time with my Jason holding my hand. Slowly the shimmering effect hit us and we shimmered away back to the reception.

We materialized back on the platform. I collapsed in Jason's arms sobbing my eyes out. He said nothing. We just sat there on the pads holding me. Finally, I said, I felt her. In the Matter stream, I felt her. Saying Thank You. I know it's not possible, but I felt her.  
We got up and watched the rest of the ceremony through the window. Then, just as the last of the sunlight dwindled below the horizon, the couples kissed. The rest of the crowd stood and applauded. Later, I saw the video replay.

My heart leaped inside my chest. It looked as if Mother was being guided by Father as they disappeared. It made me cry again. It couldn't have been more perfect. Jacivil and I took a dance he said in my mind. Your mother showed me how to see again. Her Daughter showed me how to love again. There will always be room in my heart and my home for you. Then I danced with my Tolin. Snickering, I said, I wish I could rip your clothes off and make love to you again, but My Jason might object. He snickered. We all have come a very long way.

You leave here much different from when you came. Pointing to his chest, but what you leave behind in here will be here forever. I will always love and remember both you and your lovely mother. We all sat and ate and finally, it was time for the toast. I stood and walked out to the empty dance floor. The room got quiet. I stood with my glass and began; I have never done this so please bear with me. Trill is a magical place of peace and love.

A place, where you can lose yourself. And a place where a person can find themselves. Maybe one day I will return, buy myself a house and stay. For now, as a doctor, there are many who have asked for my help. I came here not knowing what I would find. Dr Tolin and Jacivil helped to change my life. So now, they are embarking on as great of a change as I am. We each now have new paths to take. Each has new journeys to explore. And new loves to enjoy. My friends, my mother came here to be helped. I did as well. I found healing by these men's hands. Strength and joy buy these men's hearts.

My companion Amy traveled far and found love. My Doctor Tolin, opened his eyes and found that love was never really very far away. These people will live on in my heart as friends, and as family. So here's to family. May its love be sheltered in the rain, warmed, in the winter, and cooled in the summer. Mother used to say, Love is not love till it's given away. So may your hearts, and also the hearts of all your people be filled with love. Refreshed and renewed each and every day.

Everybody toasted saying Here-Here and applauded me. As I finished my drink, Jason walked up with his travel bag in hand. We looked at each other. I said, well it's time to go. We all hugged and kissed. I whispered in Amy's ear. There is a letter for you and one for Jacivil and Tolin from Mom, with your things at home. I will pack and send you your things as soon as possible. Then I turned and gave my Tolin one last very passionate kiss. As we parted, I whispered, I will never forget you. He whispered nor I you. I stepped back. And said, be well my friends I love you all. We energized and shimmered away, leaving behind love and healing.

**Sitting up there on that bench,**

At the crossroads between life and death, Reanna, with her head laid in my lap watched and said. Your daughter is a wonderful person. Mending all those hearts as she did. And then giving away the man she loves to another. Letting go of the past like that was very brave. Rubbing the hair out of my Reannas eyes I said, Sweetheart. Love will not always mean you won't get hurt. It does mean you will survive and come out better and stronger. My daughter set those lives straight. She restored their love. The rest is now up to them.  
She doesn't know it yet but her choice of Jason is a good one. Soon she will know about love. Let's hurry, it's time to go and eat with our family.

**Ellens Journals Chap-11 **

**(The scare)**

Back on board, I pulled my Jason aside. I said, when we are outside or in public. I of course will defer to you and your skills. But here, on this ship. I am the authority. Understand? He smiled and said "Yes My Lady", I said, Good. We walked over to the computer console. I punched up "Ships Registry" The computer said working. I said amend ships registry to add Jason Pulliam. He is to be assigned standard security clearance protocols.

She placed her hand on the scanning pad. It scanned her DNA and made the adjustment. Now we headed for the elevator. Once in I said, we are going to the bridge. Once there, say nothing. Stand off to one side of the doorway. Do not step down to the second level. He nodded. The lift opened and I had to put on my "Command Face".

The uniform made everybody snap too salute and bow. The Captain jumped up out of my chair and I continued my pace and sat down. Examining the ships status on the pad I said, Navigation, plot course to Galadrael warp factor two. I want a full sensor sweep of the system then cloak. Captain, I see here, you have passed my first test. So from now on this seat will be yours. As easily as this promotion comes it can be taken away. Looking back at the pad. I asked do we have enough fuel to get to Galadrael?

He pointed at the pad showing me the Fuel consumption Icon. Checking, I see we will need more once there. You can handle that cant you? He said, Yes My Lady. I said, good. Put me on ship wide visual. I stepped down to the center of the bridge. Crew of the Valdore. My family. You have shown me to have a good, polite and courteous crew. The people of Trill extended to me their warmest appreciation. I know we all had a hell of a good time.

I know I certainly did. Keep up the good work. Keep up the good attitude, and I assure you. We are all going to continue having one hell of a good time. That is all Ellen Out. Bridge attention, as of now as you can see in the computer, we have a new addition. He has standard security clearance. This is my companion. His name is Jason Pullian. My other companion got married and is now living on Trill. He will be afforded the same respect you give me. Obviously, some questions can be answered and some cannot.

Follow Standard Security Protocols. Captain, Please take command and get us underway. He said, Yes My Lady. I stepped up and walked straight to the lift with Jason following behind me. After the doors closed. In the lift he said, maybe I should hire you. You command as if born to it. I smiled and squeezed his hand and said I am. We have much to discuss but only in the privacy of my quarters.

The lift opened and I marched down the hall to my quarters scanned my hand on the pad and unlocked the door. And we went inside. As the door closed I pinned him against it and kissed him passionately while reaching behind him to lock the door. His clothes went one way mine went another. We giggled as we fell into the bed. An hour or so later we had worked up an appetite.

We woke in a heap. Snickering at the mess we had made, both to the room and on ourselves. Something about this man awakens a fire of passion inside me and I like it. Traveling at normal cruising speed we should have more than enough fuel to arrive at White Star. I sent a message ahead to prepare for my arrival. I understand the patient is not doing well. Finding a cure may not be as hard as finding it in time.

The last message I got from Leim was the genetic properties would not accept the introduction of humanoid hemoglobin. I studied the microscope images. Something doesn't seem right. I adjusted for the PH Factors but it won't tell the White Cells to attach to the Genetic Carcinoma. It's almost as if the disease is trying to mutate. Jason was very kind. He had used the replicator to put together a fine meal and I was glued to the monitor.

I finally had to stop and eat. I sat down to his creation and tasted some of the best food I had eaten since Trill. I was famished. He was the perfect host. Being served my food by a naked man was thrilling. I was getting use to this kind of pampering. The Captain called and said we should arrive in 6 hours. I thanked him and went back to my meal. He asked could he contact Leim through this monitor. I said yes I still had an active com link.

He said thanks and pulled on some pants. He walked over to my desk and brushed the keyboard. The screen saver vanished and the Microscope slide was still called up. I said Oh sorry I'l close the file.

He was fixated on the image he gestured with his hand and said, No, please don't. I asked why. He looked like he was struggling to remember something. He said, I have seen this before. I remembered the strange way the tail curled. He murmered to himself. Was it ten, no twelve years ago at least. Then he looked like he was going to puke.

He sat down and I closed the file and reopened coms link to Galadrael. Jason hollered Leim get back here. Leim came back to the monitor He smiled saying that was fast. I blushed. Jason said Ha-Ha, now listen up remember twelve or thirteen years back what was it? It began with a "T". Leim said Tantra Virus. Then Leim went stone pale. Jason said, Look at the slide he took a look and murmered, "Mother of God" He grabbed a hypo and inserted a blood sample tube. He quickly spun it up looking back Leim looked very frightened. When the spinner stopped he slid the tube in the microscope anilizer. He adjusted for focus and turned the image around for us to see.

He looked like he was going to hyper ventilate. I said Leim Calm down and talk to me. He said I'm infected. Now you have two patients. Jason asked is it Air Born Yet? I said Gods I certainly hope not. He swab some areas like the door and desk and sink. Checking. No it's not spread yet. Scanners have been reprogrammed. Scanning. It's on my clothes. She bled on my shirt when I changed her IV. It must have been absorbed through my skin sweat.

Seal up the hospital take samples from everybody. If not infected release them to a Holosuite ship and make them as comfortable as possible. If after a couple days they still show no infection cut them loose.

He said Understood. And your recommendation? Jason said Security protocol six. It's the only way. You remember what happened when it got out. We had to vaporize half the city down to almost 50 feet to kill it all. Almost 1500 people. He looked at me and said some of them weren't dead yet. He ran his hand through his hair Gods, How stupid of me. He is sitting in the bull's eye of a hot zone and I didn't see it coming. I said Leim. Call the hospital admin. Seal off the hospital. Shut down all water and O2.

We are going to figure this out. We are on our way. He said hurry squeaky.

**Ellens Journals, Chap-12 **

**(Secrets Revealed)**

You mean he... I said yes. He could make me squeak. So it became a pet name we shared just between us. We ended it several months ago. It was long before Trill. He was lonely and he came to visit me. We didn't do it anymore. He saw you and he introduced me to you and I felt this attraction and everything just spun up so fast. He asked well what does that make us.

I walked over to him and rubbed his back and said. Two people very much in love very worried about our friend. He stood up and said Good Answer and he kissed me very passionately and went back to his friend and unmuted him. He said ok you too what the hell is going on? I leaned close Leim you called me Squeaky. I had to tell him. Leim grimmest and said I'm sorry. I said, Look lets table this discussion for after we get you cured and then all of us are going to get very drunk. Jason shot me a look.

Leim snickered, and said I'm all for that. Jason just shook his head. Finally he snickered and said ok. Talk later. He pointed his finger at me and said but we are going to talk about this. I was pacing, sending out messages to everybody I could think of. I got no choice. Jason said what? I've got no choice I have to issue a galaxy wide alert. I checked history files on 21st century earth. I checked the slides. It's the same. Back then they called it Eboli Virus. It nearly wiped out all life on the northern part of their continent called Africa.

They were working on a cure. It worked on two North American Doctors that got infected. One old Female and one Middle age Male. This is one very old and deadly disease.

How the hell it got off earth I don't know. Jason said we can't. It will cause a panic. They will kill him and vaporize the whole hospital building to do it.

I got on the coms. Leim Your ship it still has your pattern trace in its buffer. If we can reprogram the Bio filter, we might be able To screen out The Tantra. We would have to destroy your ships bio filter and pull ours as well. There is no way we can ever let this monster to escape again.

The Admin has screened out and evacuated the hospital. She is all buttoned up. Their back flowing disinfectant through the ventilation system. Scans still show no migration to any other floor. I tied in to the main computer. I asked will disinfectant currently in use be able to stop spread of Tantra Virus. The computer said "Probably of Successful Containment 75 %". In the hospital an alarm went off. All the blood rushed out of Leims face as he reached up and turned it off. His eyes were hollow and gaunt. His implants are all powered down. Sitting in that wheel chair he looked small and very afraid. His eyes said it before he did. "Patient Zero Is Dead".

I said, The morbidity rate of this monster is unmercilessly fast Leim.. Leim look at me. I have an idea. Jason, I will need you in a level one EVA Suit We are going to beam you over to his ship. Put your helmet on beforehand just in case the virus came over with him. Once over there. Vent his cabin into space to depressurize to kill any chance this monster came over with him. I want you to download this bio filter program in his Transporter system. Come on follow me. Captain, Pull up next to Leims ship.

Tractor it into space and hold it there. Have a level one EVA Space suit brought to the transporter room. Leim I got the data and mixed up the same anti viral earth discovered. I'm beaming it down to you. Leim It's going to hurt but as soon as it appears I want you to inject yourself with all of it. All at once. Understood? I changed channels Jason is the buffer ready? He said yes. I said good. Wait 2 minutes and Energize.

He shimmered away. His pattern was cycled back and forth through the Bio Filters and materialized. Jason quickly scanned him and said he's free. I took over the transporters and relieved the officer. Stand by. Energizing! I routed both their patterns through the ships Bio filters and then finally they materialized I scanned both of them. No signs of Tantra Virus. I hit the coms Medical get in here now. Two gurneys were brought in and I helped my Jason off with his helmet and hugged him.

I kissed him deeply and his eyes sparkled and my heart skipped a beat. They took both to the medical bay for observation. The Enterprise had just arrived. They sterilized the hospital with Beartol rays as you had suggested. They beamed the dead body into space and left it atomized. Another day or two the hospital will be back up and running. I said good and got up and stumbled some. The room started spinning. Dr Picard helped me over to a bed and put me on it.

I was exhausted I laid down and fell right to sleep. She looked at her husband he said Yea, I know. Looks more like a sister than a daughter. She has come a long way in a short while. The next day I started to stir Jason was sitting by my side holding my hand I stirred and Dr Picard came over. Her husband came over and stood just behind. I smiled and said Hi They both smiled.

I said I know it's hard. Seeing her body, and hearing her voice. Captain Picard said It will take some getting used to. I asked did you get your boxes? They nodded. I don't know what she gave you. But I know it was important. John Luke said It was too much. I said, With mom's thinking she probably thought it wasn't enough.

The door opened and Leim walked in with a great big smile on his face. I said Hi buddy. He said Hi Squeaky. I blushed, and said, You're never going to let me live that down are you. Smiling, he said Nope. I slowly sat up and reached for him and gave him the biggest hug. I said this one was way too close. He leaned and kissed my forehead and said agreed. Let's not do that again anytime soon. I snickered and said Agreed. Jason eyes glittered and my heart knew I wrapped my arms around him and whispered your woman needs a bath.

He grinned devilishly and said I can handle that Oh I turned and reached for the pad I left on the bed. Jason asked What does it say? We've been recalled back to Romulas. Captain, Doctor. I need to see you Mother asked me to bring you two, something. It's just some kind of letter. Can I see you on the Enterprise in a little while? My Mate says I need a bath. Beverly shot her husband a wicked look and snickered. Picard wrapped his arm around his wife and said Just contact me and we will beam you over.

My Jason carried me away as they shimmered and vanished. He carried me down the hallway. Some of my crew was applauding and cheering. I smiled and blushed we got the door opened and closed locked and somehow my clothes vanished and his was left in a trail. We climbed up in the shower and he scrubbed me all over inch by inch. Finally I could stand it no more. I pulled him tightly to my body and we moaned and gasped for hours. Arching my back. My body was shaking with the pulsations of pure joy. I knew I had found love.

**Ellens Journals Chap-13 **

**(The meeting of old friends)**

I Told Jason to wait here. I need to do this alone. He started to object but stopped himself. I went over alone to do this personal thing for mother.

I walked out of the elevator to an expanse of bridge controls, Weapons, Science, Communications, Command seated front and center. Navigation off to the right. Engine control off to the left. She was the best Sovereign class ever built. Pound for pound she is an equal match for both of my ships.

But standing here. almost on the same spot mother did when she came up to visit. It was an impressive sight to say the least. An ensign came up to me and guided me to the Captains ready room. Once inside, I smelled something totally delicious. The Captain had set up a buffet to honor my accomplishments. I took in a deep breath and luxuriated in the scents that floated by me. Dr Picard came up and offered her arm to escort me around.

I sat down my pad and the envelopes. I said "Great Maker" you have no idea how good all this smells to me. We all made ourselves a plate. It was magnificent. His wine was pretty good too. I handed out the envelopes. Picard took a long look at his. Closed his eyes and placed the edge just under his nose. He remarked, It still smells like her. I wiped a tear.  
Picard said, I don't need a sense of smell to tell how hard all this has been on you. I said, I can't help it. I'm sorry I miss her so very much.

He opened his and looked at the picture. He snickered and then it built up to almost a belly laugh. Your mother's whit was amazing. He turned the paper over and showed us. It was a picture of her with a smiley face sticker on her face. On the back was a note. My Heartless Captain, Now that you have had a good laugh at my expense. And some time has passed; Dry your eyes, for I am here now standing next to my husband and my heart is filled with joy.

On so many occasions you made that possible and I will forever love you for that. I know you probably think what I gave you in your box was too much. I did this on purpose.

I want you to plant some seeds of love in some desperate people. Any time you see a need. Spend a little and plant some seeds of joy in their hearts. Also that sexy wife of yours could use some pampering. We women like that kind of thing allot. So when wife is happy husband is too.

There never was enough time for me to properly thank you for the love you expressed to me and my people. You did what was never done in over 300 years. You showed the true heart of humanity. I was blessed to know you. Even more blessed to call you friend all my love Mandie.

Dr Picard opened her envelope. It was a screen capture of her reaching inside mother's chest squeezing her heart back to life. On the back it said, My dearest and most precious doctor. You held my heart the heart of a Queen. Truth is you held it the first time I met you. Always brimming with love. Always showing compassion. Always doing what was right no matter the cost. You are a credit to your profession and humanity as a whole.

Your husband is richly blessed to have opened his heart and let you hold it as well. The Great Maker saw what you had done. He was well pleased. And of course, so was I. But now life for you marches on. My path is ended my daughters just begun. I told her in my memories that she could trust her life to you two. That if she had any questions no matter how personal, feel free to ask you. Not Captain Picard as it might get awkward and we both know he doesn't do awkward very well. I wish you all the peace and love your hearts can hold. All my love, Mandie.

Ellen said if you have some time I do have a few questions. I'm just starting out on my relationship with my Jason, and have...Personal Questions..

Dr Picard squeezed my hand and said we will stop by my office before you leave. I said, Thank You, Turning back to Picard. Here is a copy of my official report for you to add to your report to your bosses at the Federation. He said Oh, yes Thank You. We ate more and then had coffee. It was a wonderful night.

We broke up early because he had work and Dr Picard and I had to have time for personal questions. After a while she came back she sat down on the sofa next to her man. He was going through my report and asked were you able to help her out? She said yes she just needed some help with the basics and some supplies. Girl stuff. You don't want to know. She poured the last of the wine in a glass and sipped it. She said, she was very much in love with her man and asked if I had or knew of any special ways to pleasure my man.

Picard froze. He asked, you didn't tell her did you? Grinning she said every woman has her secrets. Speaking of which. I'm going to go take a shower. There is plenty of room if you want to join me. The pad dropped on the sofa Captain finished off his glass and followed his wife.

**Ellens Journals Chap-14 **

**(Inheritance)**

My appointments with Prince Edward took several days. Many documents for privacy reasons were sealed under tight security. The infusion of what was clearly one tenth of their Gross National Economy made for not only a much needed shot to their economy but caused many awkward moments between Prince Edward, Me and The Queen. The first time we saw each other many memories came flooding up in my mind. Mother had great love for her. The wars of the past brought them together in many unusual ways. Most we couldn't speak of in public. I saw her eyes sparkle and knew this was my family.

My memories told me of a great love experienced here. So great, that on many occasions she considered this world her home. I was now officially a very wealthy woman. I was experienced in using wealth as a tool for survival, but not for pleasure. I find myself leaning more and more on my Jason. Now refueled, we got the Valdore on our way. My Mothers ship has held up over the years but the maintenance reports tell me Fractures are already beginning to appear all across her winged superstructure. We are recalled to Romulas by order of the Praetor. As good as she is that trip could cause her real damage.

We are left with no choice but journey to Jaden and move my banner to the Talon. The ship yard at Jaden is the perfect place for this grand old lady. She needs a rest. And the large welding crew on Jaden. Talon will bring many surprises for this crew. Easily double the size of the Valdore The heavy cruiser would give all of us much more elbow room. No more bumping in to people as we cross in the corridors. Living spaces, much larger. Crew quarters as large as Officer Quarters, here on Valdor. Admiral Schradd Had my Talon gone completely through.

Fully armed and fueled any that dared pick a fight would not last long. Time to break the news to the crew. Captain, Put me on ship wide visual. I got up and stood at the center of the bridge. Crew and Family of the Valdore. Most of you have spent your entire careers on this ship. Some have built families on her. Enjoyed many good days and many good nights as well. This grand old lady is tired and needs more maintenance than we can provide her. We set course for Jaden. Not for Romulas as requested by the Praetor. It will only be a delay of a day two at the most.

The Talon's crew was loyal to the praetor and once shut down for her maintenance cycle they transferred away and basically abandoned her. She is basically rebuilt and ready for us. I will be making some changes for an expansive Medical and Surgical bay. Some of our crew will be challenged to adjust to new controls. and new duties You were Mothers crew, That means you are the best and thrive on challenges. The Talon is a big ship with a big heart. Just like the one that used to beat inside my father.

So on you're off shift time, start packing. I want an orderly move. The Captain will be in charge of crew quarters assignments. Officer quarter assignments will be handled based on seniority. Mine will of course be my fathers. You will find it has much more room than you may be used to the accommodations, larger, Extra Holosuites for those in need. and extra large living areas for those who are in even larger need. Smiles wickedly.

Future plans for this ship will be discussed at a later date. That is all. Captain. When we arrive. Place special-interest on her weapons system. Move all our torpedoes to the Talon. Double check her targeting computers.

Do a core dump of all instructions made in the last 90 Days, Computer Core, Weapons, Navigation, Propulsion. Drawing close, I whispered, Erase and create our own Prefix code. Do that first. and keep an eye out for any remote controlling, tracking or surveillance devices. Bring all our fighters and shuttles with us.

Students will be crawling all over this ship and I don't want them tripping over anything that can go boom. Understand? It's a week's worth of work and I need it done in two days. Hide the weapons. Rifles Torpedoes, and side arms in the shuttles. Once there post a guard. I won't tolerate any sticky fingers. This has the be organized and Covert. Preload as much as possible while we are in route. This is your last test. Pass this and there will be no more tests. Assign as many crewman you need but we must start now. He nodded and I left the bridge.

As I rode the lift down the coms was almost nonstop with orders being issued from the bridge. I stepped out into a corridor that had crews scrambling as if they were preparing for battle. It felt good. Mothers memories of command fit me like a glove. Every once in a while I would stop and salute as the crew marched by to encourage them. Back in my quarters was a problem of another kind. Leim had long since left with his ship to meet us on Romulas. I sat down and explained to my Jason. My love. We are going to disobey the praetor's orders. We have no choice.

If he had his way I would live on Romulas for the rest of my life. The Senate was exceptionally concerned about my safety. Basically, we got lucky on Galadrael. Times are tense these days with the Federation. There is talk of closing the border again. I will not spend my life stuck behind a wall of ignorance. I am my mother's daughter but I was birthed and grown as a clone. Using conciseness transfer system she downloaded nearly all that was of her along with a massive amount of data inside me.

Much of that was uploaded out of me on Trill. I have other places to see and other people to meet. Basicly, a list. All that are left are in Shuran and Federation Territory, so we can't be caught and sealed up in Romulan space. He asked what I need to do. I said for now pack everything in these quarters. I will have more but we need the crew to trust you more. He said Understood.

**Welcome to ANN live from "Romulas with Lisa Nora,**

Our photographers captured the Celebrated Doctor landing with their Medical partner at Romulas space port as her ship The Valdor experienced metal fatigue problems en-route from Galadrael and redirected to Planet Jaden. Docked now at their space port and undergoing repairs the normally camera shy Doctor seemed in a terrific mood as they pass through Port security. Even Romulas's most famous doctor must submit to security screening. Check this close up on her hand. It looks like our famous Doctor Ellen Jaden may be engaged!

**Ellens Journals Chap15 **

**(The Gala Opening)**

Welcome to ANN live from "Romulas Normally with Lisa Nora. Bruce Nolan here, Standing here tonight with Dr Ellen Jaden. As Security does a final swing through the Expo Center of the Jaden University complex. As the next generation carries the torch of love for her people, Dr Ellen Jaden herself stands surrounded with tight security.

Finally rested and safely back home. The doctor has granted an impromptu interview here outside the legacy of love her mother Mandie Jaden wanted for all the people to visit, and learn and be made better for the learning. Miss Jaden, How do you feel, standing here seeing the finishing of your mothers gift to her people? 

**Ellen:**  
Well Bruce, The place is fantastic. Mother would be so proud so many will be able to come and not only know of her but learn of our people as a whole. We are not perfect but we are still learning and growing. 

**Bruce:**  
How about this huge rock on your hand here? 

**Ellen:**  
Oh you'll find out with all the rest. But Jason and I have more announcements than just this. Right now, tonight is about my mother. About her dream. And her vision. She knew, Give and help the people all you can. Nobody coming to this complex will be turned away from having an education because of money. Soon. Plans will be announced for a Galactic Expo right here in this complex. All the member worlds of White Star, The Romulan Empire, The Federation, And the people of the Shuran, along with our senior members like the Breen and even The Founders. All will be invited to display and demonstrate their technological advancements for all to see and benefit from.

**Bruce:**  
You have had the chance to read the new book printed about your mother you have any comment? 

**Ellen:**  
Looking at Bruce, I think it is an accurate and frank assessment of my mother. She had her faults just like I do. But she fought through the hell outside overcoming adversity and her own private personal hell inside, dealing with her brutal treatment at the hands of her family. She garnered the friendship Honor, and Trust of a great many people. She was quite fond of you. She called you friend. She didn't do that very her purse, she said in fact she left you this letter. I promised the intercessor I would give it to you I suggest you just put it away and read it later. His hand shaking Bruce put it inside his coat pocket and whispered Thank You.  
I remember her reaction when she first saw your documentary on her and our family for the first time. That documentary much like the new book was all made from her journals that are now housed here at the university. Including, a museum of her personal items and jewelry. The photographs you supplied created a wonderful mosaic of her life that shocked me as I did my private walk through. Like I said, she called you friend.

And after tonight I'd like to be able to do the same. 

**Bruce:**  
Swallowing hard, He said You can do that anytime you wish. I called your mother friend and would be honored to call you one as well. How are the inoculations going against Bendaii. 

**Ellen:**  
Well that's one of the things we are going to talk about inside. 

**Bruce:**  
Any message you would like to send to the Senate, Praetor Kane or his Queen? 

**Ellen:**  
They will be here but my main comment is, Stick to the Oath. It will solve many problems we are facing today. 

**Bruce:**  
Well it looks like they are ready to start allowing everybody to go in and take their places Here comes your escort. 

This is Bruce Nolan, Live for ANN at Jaden University and Expo Complex.

**(Moments later, with all completely in the dark over what is about to happen)**

The audience was milling about at or near their tables. Most talking about today's complex politics some looking up and commenting about this massive Expo/ University complex. The cameras are mounted in the ceiling to have a full 360 Degree panoramic view. A special table was set up front and center for Honored guests, The Praetor, His Queen, Bruce Nolan, Ellen Jaden, and her escort Jason Pulliam.

The Chimes started sounding. The lights started dimming slowly so all could make it back to their tables. The complex went silent and a low and completely different voice began.

"Long ago the skies of our world burned bright with the light of a second sun, and greatness was taken from us. The recording of Mandies voice came on, "Tell all the people I love them. Remember the oath and keep it always" Reanna hollered Come Now! Energies! Mandie said, I love you...Static...

The low voice said, Ladies and Gentlemen, Ryack and Mandie Jaden. The audience gasped. Up on the stage a computer generated representation of the transporter shimmering effect started. As it faded standing before everybody was a solid holographic representation of our greatest leaders. The audience was stunned. One in back screamed and fainted.  
Ryack held up his hand. Do not be afraid. This entire room here is actually the largest holographic holo suite ever built.

The computers running everything are below your feet. Mandie raised her hand. To answer your question. No, we are not alive. We are a holographic representation driven by the computers my Moonweichi spoke of. The program you are seeing is just for this one night to dedicate this, my last gift to my people. It's taken many long years for this night. My Husband and I welcome you all to the Jaden Memorial University and Exposition.  
Mandie looked to Ryack they joined hands and turned back to face the audience. Mandie said, Dry your eyes now. Sit back, have a drink or maybe two and enjoy the evening. Ryack said especially the lady in back. The audience snickered.

Ryack said, It is time for us to go now. But we would like to introduce our next generation. Please welcome here to dedicate this University, Doctor Ellen and Her new Moonweichi Jason Pulliam. The audience was stunned again as the shimmering effect come up from the stage floor and beside them a New shimmering and materialization began. Now, standing in the spotlights. Ellen and her new husband appeared holding their hands high both saying bet you never saw that coming.

Everybody snickered and applauded. They walked up to the podium. Yes, surprise one you just saw. Surprise two I held up my hand so all could see my ring. That's right everybody.  
We got married on Jaden. This is my wonderful and dreamy husband, Jason Pulliam. He wrapped his arm around her waist and said and this is my stunning and sexy wife, Ellen Pulliam. We both looked at each other for a moment then we both turned and said simultaneously, "Were going to have a baby"

The audience erupted in deafening applause and cheers. As my husband gave me a big kiss he stepped back out of the spotlights, into the dark and I took over the podium. They kept cheering. I egged them on by rubbing my belly. Finally, I had to start the presentation and raised my hand for quiet. Tonight is about my mother. It didn't seem right that we didn't see or hear her one last time. Mother always believed in the power of the people. But on many occasions she saw many lacked an education so they could not get a better job for their families.

She saw firsthand the spirit of distrustfulness in the eyes of all of those she visited. I remember her telling me. Some would say I don't trust her. I don't know her and I don't trust her. Well that is what this University is all about. Classes on our history going all the way back to the First Ones who colonized our world. We have classes on our culture. Our Rituals, Our customs, our politics, and Our Laws. Mobile kits with holographic interface units will be made available for those seeking knowledge but are having a hard time traveling to our world.  
I don't trust you, because I don't know you, will no longer be a viable reason for not opening a dialog of peace and trade. We invite all our members of the Alliance to add their data as well. So all new peoples can get a more diverse and thorough Introduction, before making first contact.

Soon, in this room, an invite will go out for a Science and Medical Exposition, so all can see and benefit freely. Items like cures for Bendaii which now is on the verge of being wiped out from all of Romulas to now a cure for the dreaded Tantra Virus, Once known on Earth as the Eboli Virus. This university will stand as a beacon of hope and freedom and love for all peoples.

This night is not only about Mandie Jaden. It's also about what she stood for. It's about love. It's about giving, receiving and sharing acts of love.

So each year, this university will have, on this giant wall over here on my right a plaque will be placed, remembering and honoring acts of love not known to most people. Tonight the very first honor goes to a man. Most of you see every day. I turned and a huge screen dropped down.

The image began, "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen Bruce Nolan here with ANN Welcoming to this stage the queen of our hearts Miss Mandie Jaden.

Narrating I said, she talked about her plans and then introduced a documentary about herself and the Jaden family. Then, I stopped the show. Yes his award winning documentary caused quite a buzz in political circles, but he told the truth and all of us were made better for it. Looking down at him.

But this is not why you are being honored. Check this out. I hit the button again. Last winter was one of our worst. It was so cold outside that our even our Tram stopped working. I hit the button Again and a scene of a camera hidden in a tree looking down at my mothers and fathers grave.

Adjusting for focus was Bruce Nolan sweeping away the snow and digging out frozen dead flowers putting them in a trash bag. I froze the screen. Notice there are no foot prints around anywhere near. He was all by himself. At times when nobody visits he comes and nobody asked him too. Till tonight. Nobody ever knew he did this. All the while he would come and tend to her grave. This is so much more than just what a friend would do. Oh sometimes for work reasons he can't come, but he makes up for it at later times.  
He gives a few hours of his time to visit the grave of one of our most beloved queens, his friend. My Mother dared to call this person her friend and she was very sparing at who she gave this title too. So tonight we dedicate our wall of love to its first recipient Bruce Nolan. The light came up on his table. He was face palmed his face red from embarrassment and from crying.

The audience encouraged him to stand and step up on the stage. He cleaned up his face and stepped up I handed him his plaque. He held it as if it were a child. Everybody was standing and applauding. His plaque on the wall was uncovered. In a very graveled voice hoarse from emotion. He said, Mandie Jaden said to me once in an interview, "Love is not Love till it's given away" At first, I blew it off. Then eight weeks later when I found out my wife had been killed covering a story on another world.

The first person that came to see me and make sure I was all right was her. I left it out of the documentary on purpose. I was ashamed of myself for doubting her word and sincerity. I barely knew this woman. In my line of work you learn that half of all politics is hot air. Not with her. She cared. She lived what she said. That day she told me a friend doesn't know or care who you are or why you're hurting. She just knew I was hurting and she dropped everything and came over in the Green Zone and knocked on my door.

The Queen of all of the Romulan Star Empire. She stopped all she was doing, came and knocked on my door and comforted me over my loss. After that, I made it a point to get to know this woman and the love she brought to all of us. Mandie Jaden was love personified. I for one count myself deeply honored, blessed and humbled to have had her call me friend.  
Thank You for this award. Thank you very much. As he stepped back from the podium I gave him a small hug and whispered in his ear. You're my friend now too. I started to go back to the podium. Jason stepped up to stop me.

In the distraction a couple of people were secretly brought up on stage and hidden in the dark. Jason leaned over to the Mic and said Ladies and Gentlemen. You're Praetor and his Queen. All stood saluted and bowed. They both walked forward into the lights and up to the podium. Jason and I bowed and saluted as they walked up. Praetor Kane said, this has been a night of some stunning surprises. Two more people walked out from behind the curtains as they entered the lights.

Praetor Kane said I believe you know these two people. They were the first two cured of their Bendaii. Both had an award pillow I gasped and covered my face in Jason's coat. My Jason was rubbing my back. Praetor Kane continued, they had asked to be here and assist me with this honor. He opened a gold lined envelope and spoke aloud by direct order of the Senate and the complete agreement of your Praetor and his Queen, For Conspicuous Gallantry, Conduct, Honor, and Bravery above and beyond the call of duty, for the rescue and safety of all personal in the Hot Zone on Galadrael.

You are being awarded the Romulan Gold Star. The first ever issued to a Romulan citizen. The room exploded with applause as the Queen put it around my neck. Picking up the Silver Star she moved to my husband. He was wide eyed caught by complete surprise. Also, To you Jason Pulliam For the daring rescue and saving the life of your medical assistant form a virtual death sentence in a Hot Zone on Galadrael, You sir, a Human from earth have distinguished yourself, your people and the Romulan Government as well.

We bestow upon you The Romulan Silver Star. Everybody was on their feet. The lights started going up. The praetor joined us arm in arm and said my people Lets all join in one accord and celebrate this joyous union of these two wonderful people. May their hearts always be filled with love. Best wishes and Good Luck. The audience started snickering. Then he surprised me when he said, let's dedicate this event and this university with the saying of the oath.

All Rise. Everybody stood and was saluting me and Jason on the stage as they all in one accord said the oath. And then they applauded. Now folks let's eat! The caterers started fanning out through the assembled guests with covered plates as we all went down the stairs and back to our table.

**Seated up on that bench**,

Looking down at her daughter's accomplishments and crying about how much loving care her friend Bruce Nolan was giving our resting place a tear started to fall from her eye. Walking up from behind her was a man dressed in royal robes of Purple and White. He placed his whip scarred hands upon my shoulder. I leaned the side of my face against his arm feeling the pulsation of pure love. I never knew his name. Never asked. Never tried to see his face. I Hugged his arm and asked Please sit with me a while.

He walked around as I closed my eyes and stretched. He sat down beside me I held his hand. Laced my fingers with his. The Nail scared oddly shaped Nail hole in his hand. I lifted his hand and kissed the scar and rubbed my cheek upon it. I said Thank you for saving Reanna and me like you did. I leaned against his shoulder. So much love and warmth flowed from him I got tired and slept as he sat with me. Many hours later I woke up to my Moonweichi holding my hand. I kissed him with great passion. Looking back I said Look husband Our Daughter has become a woman now.

Soon she will become a mother and know how it feels to hold life inside her body. He said My love He called me here to be with you. I am to tell you to brace yourself for some bad times ahead. Times much like we endured. He said It will be soon and that you will need me. Suddenly I got frightened. I said Oh please "Great Maker" Please-Please keep her safe for me. I hugged my husband hard. Please stay here with me. I feel something very bad is going to happen. He wrapped his arms around me and said, something very bad is going to happen. You must hold on. You must be strong.

**Meanwhile, Back down on Romulas**,

The Gala banquet was great. It went perfect. All the preparations and planning went off without a hitch. Poor Bruce Nolan was caught completely off guard. I woke in the arms of my gorgeous husband. We woke up in my bed. I was a little disoriented at first. I smelled Amy on my pillow raised up and smelled my husband behind me. His dreamy eyes still filled with sleep. I leaned down and kissed him. Taking him by the hand I led him to the showers and a midst the hot water and steam, We shared with wild abandon.

**Ellens Journals Chap 17 **

**(The Bomb)**

Each touch of his hands sent throbbing pulsations of joy flowing through my body. He was like candy for my soul. The more we played the more I wanted.

He seemed insatiable and I was deliriously in love. We finally calmed and got all cleaned up and sat down to a breakfast Danish and some coffee. I said, I need to go to the store, but first I want to go see Mom. Tell her about last night. Jason asked can I go I want to see her. Introduce myself and promise I will take care of you. I asked, surprised, you believe? He smiled and his eyes glittered with star light again. He said, I have believed since long ago.

I lost some one very close to me. I never thought I would ever know love again. I prayed and then Leim brought me you. Grinning he made a real good Man of honor didn't he. Jason snickered; He still didn't tell me how to make you squeak. I snorted my coffee and Jason snickered. I grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped my face. I said no he didn't because I threatened to kill him if he did.

I kissed him saying there is pleasure in the practice. You'll learn how soon enough. We got dressed and beamed over to the Island. Holding his hand I said, I dreamed of the day I would be doing this. Taking the man of my dreams over here to see Mom and Dad. We walked up two isles and nine down. There was an opening with a stone tiled plaza. As we walked closer he said I remember seeing it on the monitors last night. It looks much bigger in person. We walked on to the plaza from the side and sat down on the bench I brushed away the leaves from the marker plates. Jason got down on his knees and kissed each plate.

He introduced himself proudly, Hello Mr and Mrs Jaden. I am the man who's heart got captured by your daughter. My name is Jason Pulliam and I love her very much. We got married on Jaden. All your students and cadets attended. They made a real party of it. I got to meet her sister Gin and her husband Admiral Schradd. They have been doing so much better since they got back and took over. Now the surprise. Well since you're up there you probably already know.

Your daughter and I love each other so much we are going to have a baby. I broke in. Mommy, I sure wish you were here. It's scary being pregnant.

I feel my insides changing. I sure could use my mommy right now. Jason said, I swear with my life I will take good care of your daughter and make her as happy as I can so long as I have breath in my body. Jason pulled out a trash bag out of his coat pocket we started cleaning up the place then Jason heard a metalic clinking sound.

**Up on the bench,**

Ryack Grabbed his wife and held her hard and firm refusing to let go or let her see. He kept saying be brave-be brave.

**Back on Romulas,**

In an instant Taymar and Gental decloaked and said Freeze Jason don't move. She came running over before anybody could react she ran up and bodily threw the both of us away from each other and dove down on the Tile. I heard Gental scream, A loud explosion. Super hot fire and spinning head over heels backwards. My belly landed mid stride on a monument and I fell over it on top of my head and flopping over on my back. I felt hot. So very Hot and then total blackness. Jason got knocked over backwards but just out of reach of the flames. He fell over backwards and hit his head against a monument

**Back up on the bench,**

Ryack was desperately trying to hold on to me. I screamed out so loud everybody came trying to comfort me.

**Back on Romulas,**

Alarms went off everywhere. Gental was sobbing. Screaming in her mike to get help. She reached for her Taymar but didn't dare touch her. Everything from the waist up was gone fried to a crisp.

**Up on the bench,**

Father came up with Taymar in tow Mandie saw her face and screamed out in wild pain. Struggling against everybody to turn and see. Taymar could only say. She is alive my Queen. I did what I could. Father helped her up and they vanished. He came back and said release her. Let her up and let her look. I saw and dropped to my knees screaming out NO GREAT MAKER PLEASE-PLEASE SPARE HER. TAKE ME IF YOU WANT BUT SPARE HER! Mandie screamed out again and began to fade then she passed out. Father ordered Ryack To Take her inside. Wrap her up and calm her. She was almost completely out of Energy. Her Starlight was beginning to fade.

**Meanwhile back on Romulas**

Alarms were sounding. Taymars "Man down Alarm" was going off. Gental knew from that alarm she was gone. She had sacrificed her life to save all of us. I was wheezing some trying to get air in my lungs as the breath was knocked out of me. I tried to use my hands to prop myself up and was rewarded with screaming pain and blacked out again.  
Back at the Senate building the noise was deafening and the floor shook with great power. The doors were opened as a giant plume of fire and smoke blew up higher and higher. Praetor Kane blurted out to his Queen.

Stay here and no arguments. A fighter landed on the plat form and the pilot jumped out as Kane jumped in He pushed down the hatch and Kane was gone in an instant. ANN shuttle was flying over but took off as soon as rescue flew up and began landing. They placed restraint collars around all three. Kane was furious he started issuing orders to seal off the site. Lock down all ships attempting to leave orbit. He hollered I want the bastard who did this found and I want his head.

Gental was loaded first her neck severely burned. Then they loaded me gently on a gurney. Kane took a look and grimmest. He asked what of her husband? The other rescue team hollered out. He was thrown clear. It looks like he smashed his head pretty hard on this monument. They got him loaded up and put both together with his wife. The med techs were already gently wrapping cooling bandages on our burns. The shuttles screamed up off the surface and over to the hospital. I opened my eyes and woke to a nightmare of white hot and searing pain.

**Meanwhile on the bench,**

Mandie woke up and Ryack held her tight as she just sobbed her heart out. She knew something bad was coming but nothing this horrific.

**Back down on Romulas,**

All of media was going nuts with the news. Of the attempted murder and desecration of The Jaden grave site. The investigation was fully underway. The hospital staff had already cut off my clothes and put a gown on me. My burns felt like they were everywhere. I still couldn't hear. My sense of smell was all fouled up. I felt lost and very frightened. I grabbed a nurse with my good hand and pulled her down to me. My voice was horse. I said Jason. She shook her head yes he is alive.

A concussion for sure but he escaped the fire plume. Your friend Gental wasn't as lucky. Taymar? The nurse shook her head and said she didn't make it. The investigator pushed his way in and said sorry we have to have pictures.. I saw flashes and got frightened again the nurse held and squeezed my hand. Then a big cramp happened and I started to bleed. They rushed me into surgery just as the Praetor landed. The investigator walked up. He said I've seen burns like this before. It was a thermite mine just under one of the Jaden plaza tiles. Looks like A guard scarified herself to save them.

Gental hobbled over to the Praetor. She got some burns but not near as bad as Ellen. She was helped to a chair and she made her report. I have to notify Gin Jaden of the situation. She was shell shocked. Acting too calm because of the trauma from the explosion and seeing her partner die in front of her. She stammered as the shock was starting to take over. Gental said. Jason had no idea what was coming. He was cleaning with his wife and he moved his knee and the plate shifted. Taymar heard the metal arming clink. She ran I screamed and she threw both away and landed on the Tile to absorb the impact and explosion.

Her hands shaking she continued, she.. Ah...Taymar pushed me away just as it detonated. Miss Ellen was thrown backward by the blast head over heels backwards and got caught in the plume as it went up. Praetor Kane asked what about you? Her voice badly shaken she said, I don't know. I can't think any more.

He pointed to her room. He said get your ass back in there and in that bed. You stay there. If we need anything more let us come to you Understand? Shaking she said Yes Sir. She took four or five steps and Praetor Kane grabbed her before she could collapse in the hall way. He scooped her up and a nurse helped put her back in bed. Praetor Kane said to the nurse Unless you want to hear her brake down and start screaming and sobbing you better trank her now. She said Ill check with the doctor. The liquid Dermaplast put on her wounds have sealed and stopped the bleeding same as Ellen's wounds but both are in shock and now it doesn't look good for her baby.

The press was gathered in a briefing room. Praetor Kane walked in and said, Last Night's joy has been turned to an impossible horror. A coward somehow disabled the camera and planted a thermite mine in a desire to desecrate the grave of one of our most beloved leaders and kill as many as they could in the process. This coward will be caught. After that I will leave it up to Dr Ellens husband to choose the manner of their deaths. I hope he chooses something slow. I want to hear them scream for a good long time. Like you I am waiting. When I know, you will know. Once again we are all called upon to pray for the Jaden family I suggest we start now. It doesn't look good for their baby.

Down the hall Leim was leaning on the nurses' station counter and looked as if he was going to rip it apart to get to the nurse. Praetor Kane called him over. The nurse backed up out of his way as he went to him. Kane said, Brace yourself. It's bad. It's Real bad. Two are burned. One is dead and another wishes she were dead. Badly shaken. He asked, almost whispering. So far all we know was it was an attempt to murder them all. A thermite mine set up just under a loose tile. Jason stepped on it and one of Ellen's Guards threw them to safety and sacrificed herself to save them all.

Leim said, I never should have let her come back here. This family is cursed on this planet. Just then they rolled her out of surgery. The nurse shook her head no and kept on going. Leim was close to crying. Why must this family suffer so. I remember what happened to her mom. Sir, I mean no disrespect but as soon as they are healthy enough I've got to get them off this rock. Someone has a death wish placed on this entire family. They are not going to stop. I don't think you want any more innocent people killed in the cross fire.

Praetor Kane said, you make some very valid points but in the end it's all up to her. Praetor Kane Said I'll be back. I have to break the news to the people. He went into the Press room and just then his Queen walked swiftly to his side He whispered something into her ear. She buried her face in her mans chest hiding her upset she moaned "Oh My God No"

Praetor Kane said as of just about an hour ago Miss Ellen and Mr. Jason Pulliam have just lost their baby. Both are better but neither will ever be all right in any way ever again.

Pray for them. I'm going home to care for my wife. He gently guided his Queen out the door and they stepped up on the transporter pad and shimmered away. Leim went inside her room and sat in the corner chair just watching this small wisp of a woman look even smaller in that huge bed.

I stirred; Leim woke with a start but was at my side in an instant. Up close the burns didn't look that bad then I turned my head. My ear was all but gone the whole side of my face neck and hand was badly burned. The temporary liquid dermal covering was helping with the pain and keeping infection down. Leim pointed to his ear. I pointed to my burn side and shook my head. I pointed to my unharmed side and squeezed my finger tips to indicate a very small amount. Leim pointed to his mouth. I made the "Thirsty Sign" Leim gave me a couple sips.  
My voice gravely from the intense heat. Leim whispered, have you seen? I shook my head. Leim went into the bathroom and got the mirror. He whispered brace yourself it looks pretty bad. I took a look. It was worse than horrible. I was a monster. My hand shook so badly I dropped the mirror. I was a burned up monster. I felt my stomach and leim started to tear up again. He shook his head no. I cried and sobbed in his arms. He just held me and let it come out. Across the hall my husband began to stir.

He was having a bad dream and was crying out in his sleep. Leim walked over and shook him awake. He saw Leim and froze for a second. Then the first word out of his mouth Ellen? Leim gave his friend a hug. She is alive but she is burned bad. Then he hugged him again and whispered in his ear. "She lost the baby" he broke down and buried his face in Leims shirt and sobbed bitterly screaming and crying. Leim said I know it hurts. I know it hurts buddy. You have to remember, you can always try again. What was he? Leim said he was just a couple weeks old. A boy. Jason sobbed again I had a son, Oh God, I had a son.

Leim gave him a small shake. Snap out of it boy. Your wife needs you. She's burnt bad and thinks she is a monster. She needs your love. Needs you to hold and comfort her. Leim went and got the nurses. They moved his bed and pushed them together. Jason was shocked at the burns. He cradled her tear stained face in his arms and just held her as we both sobbed for our child.

Later, on the Senate floor all was quiet. Praetor Kane asked, why are we here? It's perfectly obvious; none of us has anything more important than finding the bastards that did this to our beloved dead and her daughter. Their friend Leim was right. That family is cursed. A voice spoke up from behind them all. No.. They are not cursed. The bomb was not meant for her. The man walked to the center isle. It was meant for me. There for all to see was Bruce Nolan. He walked half way up the isle. Praetor was not amused.

Go get your story elsewhere press man. Why would anybody want to harm you? To stop you from cleaning a grave? Bruce stood his ground. He said, I didn't come here looking for a story. I came here to bring you the story that has always been around you for more than fifteen years. Mandie and Reanna Jaden were murdered. And I can prove it. That's why they want me dead. I managed to get a hold of a master tape of the whole flight. From Take off to explosion. I spent years watching and listening to this. Then I had it sent to a man who specializes in sound.

If I may approach. Praetor Kane said approach, but with grave caution. He looked at Kane and said Understood My Lord. He placed the disk in the viewer it started to play the scene. But this time the alarms and back ground noise were stripped out. Reanna said "Shit" and murmured something muffled. Nolan said computer stop. Reverse back seven frames and replay augment sound. What all heard next turn their blood cold. It was Reannas voice in a shocked whisper. She said these wires have been cut. Nolan hollered Freeze play. Adjust focus to lower left perimeter of frame and magnify. The frame pinpointed several cut wires.

There you have it My Lord. Audio and visual proof. Mandie and Reanna Jaden were murdered. Their escape system sabotaged. The Senate were murmuring and gasping. A female senator said after all these years? How can we be sure? Bruce said, A sound question and I expected it to be asked. Simple the audio and visual advancement needed to complete that fabulous light show last night at the dedication. He pulls out a canister. This is the exact type of magnetic constrictor used in her shuttle on that day.

See here on the back. There is a metal bar. It's designed to maintain a circuit even though this restrictor is nonfunctional. The reason for this bar is to prevent sequence cascade failure.

The tape shows an explosion of a bomb at 14.05 seconds past lift off. Not the sound these make when they fry themselves. They murdered her and left them with no avenue of escape. And now to one of the principle masterminds of the murder. As I said before. Thermite leaves an unusual decay rate with constant exposure. Isn't that right Senator Paraton. Or should I say Senator Praytack. Everybody moved away from him. He made a run for it Bruce pulled out his knife from his back and threw it across the room. It buried itself in the Senators shoulder making him scream out in pain and fall to the floor.

Praetor Kane walked over to Bruce Nolan. He looked back at the frozen image of cut wires. Then he looked as a guard took Senator Paraton into custody. He said to the guard. Leave the knife in so we will know where to start. He offered Bruce his hand saying on that day you lost your friends and we all lost much more. Today, you have made many more friends. His queen asked. My Lord, Mandie Jaden was a good friend of mine. Is it permissible for a Queen to embrace and thank a news man for his diligence in avenging his friend? He took a step back and his Queen stepped up and embraced Bruce warmly.

Other Senators stepped up and shook his hand the ladies embraced him. Love had brought Human and Romulan together again. They searched Senator Paratons house and found still more data leading to Mandies and Reanna's murder. A supply of Thermite and other bomb making materials. Documents and papers revealing that he really was Pratacks son. Mandie had denied him his inheritance, and destroyed his home. He knew the only way was to kill her in reprisal. But before he died he confessed that he had taken her captains woman and forced her Captain to plant the bomb that killed them.

**Sitting up on that bench,**

I was under strict instruction from Ryack and her father to remain calm. He let Me see what happened and why. I sat there rocking my face in my hands. Mandie said, that poor man. He's been in love with me all along. He still is. He avenged me. Fifteen years he has been coming. And I never gave him anything more than a kiss on his cheek. Reanna sat beside Ryack who was holding my hand. Peter said, Don't worry about your daughter any more. Her new husband would give his life for her. Peter said they will have more children too.  
But not for a while. To quote your daughter. She and him are going to take pleasure in their practice. Mandie asked how many will they have. Peter said I can't tell you that. It will depend on a series of choices she must make.

Now, for you. I know you miss your old life. And for a while I and the boss have allowed you this privilege. You can't vicariously live out the rest of your life through your daughter. From now on, unless me or Ryack are with you. You're not to use the bench for a while.  
As you found out strong emotion can drain you of the Energy that keeps your starlight together. A little longer and you would have disappeared forever. You have got to understand your body is not your body anymore. You are starlight energy held together by his love. Somehow he birthed in you an understanding about love we don't have. So go explore the universe. Go design a home and share with your friends. Build and decorate your room, your dimension.

Your place of love and spend it there with your husband and Sam and Reanna. Your family up here needs you. Stay off the bench that's an order. I asked yours? Peter said No, "His".

**Ellens Journals Chap-18 **

**(The Miracle of Love)**

**A couple months Later:**  
Those days were filled with many discoveries. I told Praetor Kane to not pursue my old ship captain. He said too late. We already went to trill to arrest her. They found her in bed with her mate. They had both taken their suicide pills and died in each other's arms. She left a note saying everything about what had happened. She was very grateful for the extra time to spend with her love. She signed the house back over to you again and left a small note with only a request to be buried together. Kane said he hired some Trill Grave diggers and they wrapped them up in the bed sheets and buried them as they found them. Together forever and then he closed the file on Mandie and Reanna Jaden, forever.

Today it was a bright but a slightly crisp morning. Walking hand in hand Jason and I visited mommy one last time to say good bye. Bruce was there cleaning up the place. Taking down the crime scene tape. The night before he explained all about what happened on TV. His bosses gave him a raise and his own duty station to broadcast from. He said he was going to start one on Trill and start a new life for himself.

As we walked up more people walked up. Still more and more. So many we lost count. People carrying rakes, brooms, shovels, scrub brushes soap and water and different cans of polish. Many walked up and hugged me. Some came with buckets of dirt and filled up the blast hole. They packed down the dirt and new tiles replaced the damaged and destroyed ones. Bruce and I held hands as love began working its miracle. Ladders showed up a pressure washer appeared. Hundreds of people who all loved my mother and daddy came and began cleaning and repairing the grave and grounds around it.

Their brass plaques that had tarnished almost black with time were all shinny and new. A bench showed up to replace the broken one. In the space of a few hours a miracle was birthed before our eyes. I was in tears. I had never seen such a display of love in my entire life. After they were finished the plaza and statues all looked like nothing had happened. Burnt grass surrounding the plaza was dug up and replaced with new hearty green winter grass. It was beautiful.

I just went from one to the other and hugged as many as I could. We all gathered around looking at the plaques Carved just below them it said "With Love All Things Are Possible" I said your love today made this miracle happen. We will be eternally grateful.

They gathered back together and repeated "The Oath" each took a moment to say good bye to them and Jason and I. ANN had been flying over us taking pictures of the crowd for the news all this time. After a while they were all gone. Just Bruce, Jason, and me standing there looking at everything. It was so quiet. I whirled around and gave Bruce one very long and passionate kiss. The same kind of kiss he thought Mandie would give him. He stumbled a little when I released my embrace. I said there is starlight sparkling in your eyes. I kissed you like mommy. She loved you too.

I will never forget everything you had done for me and my family. I turned and kissed My Jason. I smelled his scent change. He was jealous so I had to reassure him. Bruce said Thank You. I had often wondered what her kiss would be like. Looking back down at the plaque. He said, I will always love you Mandie Jaden. Your place is all shinny and new again. The people remembered your love and gave some back. You were love personified. Now for me you will always be loved now and forever. This is my last visit. I move to Trill to start a new life. Good buy my friend. He turned and hugged me and then Jason and walked back down that path toward his future.

I knelt down and kissed Daddy's and Mommy's plaque. I said, it's time for my (Ra-Tal) and I to go and start our future on Trill. After I heal up, I'm going to see Jason's family. Jason said, they are going to be shocked. She is so beautiful. I never thought I'd ever know this kind of love. Thank you Mandie for teaching me. He kissed me and asked Ra-Tal?  
Snickering, it's a family tradition. When starting out on a new future, we looked up a name shared by just us in the language of the first ones.

Mom and Dads was (Moonweichi)...Mom and Reannas was..(Mi-Ha).. You'res is (Ray-Tal). It means "Good Man" Jason asked what is Good Woman. I blushed, It is..(Ra-Tan). Taking one last look around, we turned and arm in arm we walked down the path to our unknown future. After a few steps we shimmered away. It was all quiet now. Finally, it was time for Ryack and Mandie to fade into the forest of history and the Forgetfulness of time. The sun was setting. Its golden hues glittered across their shinny plaques. Just like starlight.

**Up at the crossroads of life and death,**

Over in the castle, I was helping prepare the meal. Cooking was still out of the question for me. But I could clean and set the plates. All the small stuff. I stopped and leaned against the window and stared out into vastness. Mother edged over to Peter, who had been watching her. He walked over. I hugged him. I'm sorry for being so much trouble. Can we talk privately Father? Except I think I'd like mother to come too. Instantly we were all together in his study. Sipping on a glass of his whiskey. Mother sitting beside me. Father turned his chair to face me he was sipping on his whiskey.

I sat forward holding my head down for a long moment. Father, Please I don't want to anger you like I did before. I have been thinking about another who is not here. He said Oh? I would like to be able to see her. He asked Who? I said Kelan. She went long before me. I guess she has her own room. He said, Oh Her. The Angry one. Mother started rubbing my back.. She said, you still love her. Peter said we sent her away to her room she was too wild and angry. She wanted her husband and her Trill body back. She wanted nothing to do with her real self. She hated her body.

I once heard her asking him to destroy her. She said the pain is too great and too unfair. Mother said maybe she can help her.

He said it's too risky. You're both hurting yourselves with this anger. I asked, Father Please ask him for me. Maybe the love in my heart can cool the fire of anger in hers. Peter said, I will ask him. Do not expect a quick or a favorable answer. If you stay too long in any one room there is a danger you can become trapped there for all time. I don't think your husband or Sam or Reanna would be pleased with that.

**Ellens Journals Chap-19 **

**(The burns)**

**Back down on Trill,**

We pulled into parking orbit of Trill. Now I must confront the love I left behind with the damage evil had done to me. Gental reluctantly came with me. She was still shell shocked over loosing Taymar. They had begun having problems in their relationship. Their son had grown and moved away. Their original boss (Mandie) was killed. She wanted to retire. To spend the rest of their lives in the peaceful splendor of themselves but Taymar wouldn't have it. She saw how vulnerable I was and knew at any time they could kill me with minimal effort. A shuttle craft was readied for me but I just couldn't step into it.

Mother had died in one of these very same shuttles. I just couldn't force myself to do it.. I put on a hooded light jacket and we all beamed down. They were all waiting over on the Shuttle craft landing pad when we beamed down. Jason called them over, I covered my face and hid behind my husband. My Tolin could tell I was in pain and very frightened. All I knew was he saw me beautiful and now I'm a monster. Mrs Tolin was very quiet and very concerned. She had seen panic like this and knew It could go bad real quick. She kept a hypo spray at the ready.

The explosion had taken half my hearing, and sight, Crippled my hand, but most of all killed my baby. I was still grieving. Dr. Tolin was having a hard time getting me to let go of Jason. Mrs Tolin was about to Trank me when I suddenly relaxed. There was a new scent in the air. It was different, pleasant, and soothing. Jason wrapped his arms gently around me as this very different lady walked up. In broken English she said, Hello, She said you are hurt and frightened. Can I help? She reached out her hand and smiled. Somehow I knew in my head she was safe. She was very different, but still safe. Her scent was alluring.

I reached with one hand to her but stayed wrapped around my husband's waist band Her hand was soft.  
We all went inside. There in the lights I saw her. Almost cat like but stunningly beautiful. Slowly I let go of my Jason. He helped me up in the hospital bed. The new lady reached out with her emphatic powers and found a way in. I held her hand and knew I was safe. She said her name was Bretal, of a people known as the Trezal. I felt safe and smiled. She used her gloved hands to cut free the bandages. Gently she cradled my burnt hand in hers and closed her eyes. The twitching stopped. I relaxed more and Nurse Tolin took off my jacket being careful not to let the hood scrape against the burns on my face.

Dr. Tolin was almost in tears with upset and anger. He looked away to gather and calm himself. Bretal scolded him. Don't do that again. She is all balled up inside. Thinks she is monster. My Jason cuddled up with me on the bed and I leaned on him feeling more love. Bretal said Good. She needs you. She very tired fighting pain. Not show crew. Not show weakness. You are Husband? Jason said yes. She see pain in your eyes that why she no share. Understand? Jason nuzzled up to me and cradled me in his arms. Bretal closed her eyes for a moment to rest them. She opened them again and said, you are not like her. Different. Jason said I am Human.

She is Romulan. Bretal said, She is much more than Romulan. She smells your love. It comforts her. Both tired. Both need shot to sleep. Nurse Tolin gave him one and then gave me one. Sleep took us both. Outside in the hall way. The doctors gathered.. Bretal said, Sorry about before. She hurt very badly. Lost baby. No let her see pain. You loved her. Her hurt hurts you.

Must stay back. Stay Doctor. Dr and Mrs Tolin both said, you are right of course. But part of our healing is the use of our feelings. The shuttle craft landed with everybody's luggage and things. Gental was piloting. Bretal came out to meet her. She said hello. Gental was startled. She said WOW I never. Mr and Mrs. Tolin came out behind her. Bretal said, They Trill. I Trezal. You hurt. Here not bad. Pointing to her chest. Here, very bad.

All of Gental's training couldn't hold back the torrent of sorrow welling up inside her. Bretal held out her arms and Gental broke down and sobbed. Bretal wrapped her up in her arms and held her. Cradling the back of her head as she sobbed. Bretal looked at Dr. Tolin. This all need. Hold and cry. No words. Just hold and cry. Dr Tolin said, you will be their counselor.

Jacivil will not be back for another week and you can do the download just as easily as he. Besides I want to be as far along as I can get. Mrs Tolin said like your's was just now. You still love her even after all this time. Dr. Tolin said, I love my wife. But I will admit her pull is very strong.

Maybe I should find her another doctor. Bretal said, No, She trust you. No other. Hold her. Help her to cry. To Grieve. Jason and I woke up several times, despite the drugs. We just held each other and cried allot last night. We felt better. I saw Dr Tolin and called him over and just held him. I whispered I could smell your sorrow over me and I will always love you for it. He held me tight and said, We will get you both through this. I promise. I checked your records. The burns are superficial we just have to apply this stuff to them and let it soften the outer layer and heal the under-layer.

After checking me out, the decision was made to release me to my designated Lagoon Cottage. Gental came by and said she needed some time, to decide if she wanted to go through the process. Dr Tolin assured her that the repair will be easy. She blamed herself for Taymars death and my injuries. She loved her so much and watching her die like that was too much for her to deal with. I said that's what these people deal with. Mother's memories tell me of her having to confront the secrets she had been keeping all those years. They can help you. Gental was still all shook up.

She needed to go somewhere to think. See me before you leave please. Gental said I will I promise. I will be in my cottage. Jason will be house hunting. Mother loved you two so very much. None of this was any of your fault. You will find no blame in my eyes. She turned on her heal and gave me a hard hug. We were both crying. We both missed my mom and now we were missing Taymar too. I kissed her hard and passionately. It made her cry more but she said thank you, she turned on her heal and was gone.

Dr Tolin came and helped me get dressed. He took me to my cottage. My body was strong but my burns were hurting. He gave me some pills and said the pain will subside. Just take one in the morning and one at night. He turned to leave.

**Ellens Jourmal Chap-20 **

**(The secret baby)**

I said My Tolin please stay at least here outside so all can see. I have something I must tell you. Please sit, it's bad. It's going to hurt. It wasn't Jason's baby I lost. He started to shake. Big tears came flowing. I finished, It was yours, and it was a boy. His tiny spots were so beautiful.

The doctor vaporized the body and doctored the records. We both held hands across the table and sobbed openly. After a while we stopped and cleaned up. He looked at me and said I'm glad you told me. I need to go now. Need to tend to my wife. Somehow Amy found out she cut short her honeymoon and will be here tomorrow. Your husband will be here in a few hours. As he got up to leave I said, I never forgot My Tolin. I never forgot your gentleness and tenderness.

I'm so sorry if my being here hurts you and your wife I will leave. He whirled around and Kissed her, just as he did before. As they parted he said, I too never forgot. We can never be the same now. Your heart is his. My heart is hers. I asked tentatively, Can I still call you friend? His scent changed. I smell his passion welling up inside him. He smiled and said, always and forever. My little one.

Then he hopped up on the transporter pad and shimmered away. Some servants came and brought me food. I almost got drunk off the smells alone. Bretal shimmered in. My face was messy. She giggled, I wiped my face and blushed. And giggled a little too. She said I'm glad you are better.

As she sat down, I placed my hand in hers and said I am better because you helped. He shimmered in and was surprised to find Bretal waiting up on him. She had just made some coffee and they sat down to a cup. She said, To help your wife, I need to know things. He said ok, go ahead and ask..

She asked, You and her good now? He said we are better. She still crawls up in a tight little ball when I want to make love to her. The scent of my husband was very powerful. Bretal took Jasons hand and used her pheromones to fog both our heads. As they lay together as natural as breathing we kissed with deep passion and we came together. His body and mine sealed by the bond of our love. Our passion moving like the waves of the tide. Cresting and falling. With each gasp we both wanted more.

Soon the night was almost gone and sweet sleep caught up to us just before the sunrise. His arms wrapped around me. My body responding snuggling and spooning up deeper into his embrace. I hadn't known such sweet contented sleep since our wedding night.

I closed my eyes and smelled that sweet alluring smell and said hello Bretal. She said you can smell me now. Moaning slightly wickedly I said Oh yes and it's a glorious smell. I turned and open my eyes to her and said You took my fear away and I will forever love you for that. I embraced her and drew her into a very passionate kiss that silenced the whole room.

As I gently released our embrace she blushed and said, You were broken. Gently touching my burned side of my face, she said here and then she laid her hand flat on my chest and said and broken here too. She laid her hand flat on Jason's chest she said here too.

But fixed now. Insides healing. Much joy within. Dr Tolin said, You found the love and peace of Trill much faster than your mom but it still is a beauty to see.

All agreed and applauded. I said, I smell food. Dr Tolin and the dignitaries laughed and we were escorted inside to a lavish buffet of extraordinary selection of relaxed and I nearly ate myself sick. Dr. Tolin gave me a smile and with his wife under his arm, he gave me a tour of the new lab we will be using. Then as I started to leave Amy ran up and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me as if we were born to it.

Blushing, I looked to my husband He smiled and said Go ahead. Have your fun. I whispered Bretal has been staring at you. I smell curiosity on her. Go ahead and play. I won't mind. He kissed me whispering I love you. I said the same. And we parted ways for a while. Amy and I went upstairs to the baths.

**Ellens Journals Chap-21 **

**(Loves new miracle)**

**Meanwhile,Twelve miles away on a city beach.**

Gental was involved with a rousing game of Beach Volley Ball. She laughed and smiled for the first time in almost a month. The man on the other side of the net looked kind of good, but she preferred females and one spotted beauty was returning her stares and body language. She had never made love with a male or a Trill and the thought of either was getting her all worked up along with the volleyball game.

The harder they played the more fun it was. We were starting to draw a crowd. Gental was covered with sweat and sand. The serve was ready just as he spiked the ball Gental recognized him. She froze and said in a questioning tone. Bruce?

The ball was flying fast and hard it hit Gental Square in her forehead knocking her head over heels landed face down in the sand and did not move. Burce was scared. He thought he had hurt her bad. He quit the game and scooped Gental up in his arms. He carried her over to the public showers to wash the sand off them both. Gently he rinsed the sand off Gental's face, but she didn't wake. He studied her face and knew he had seen her before. He took her to his room and dried her off. Being a gentleman he wrapped her up in his robe. Gental was laying there virtually naked and he covered her.

Burce was getting nervous. He scanned her. No concussion. Then he got a big bag of ice cubes. And gently applied it to her head. Gental slowly began to stir. She asked where am I. Bruce said you are in my room. Don't worry I touched nothing Sept to dry you off. See the door has been wide open all the time. Gental tried to sit up and got dizzy. Bruce came over and fluffed the pillows for her.

She peaked inside the robe. She said, I was out for long time. You could have done anything to me but you covered me. You were gentle and kind. Bruce poured Gental a drink. It was cold and it helped. He was scurrying about finding Gental some fruit to eat to hydrate herself and get stronger. Laying there Gental made a decision that would later prove life changing. She said, Bruce.

He froze. You don't remember me do you? I'm Gental. I was crying for Taymar after the explosion. You cradled me in your arms and comforted me as I grieved. He turned around slowly. Bruce said, I thought you were over on the other side of this continent with Ellen getting your burns healed. Gental said, I needed time alone to think. I'm not going back to the doctors or Romulas.

Bruce asked do you think you want to make a life here. He sat down gently and checked the bump on Gentals head. Checking her eyes he saw what she did. Little sparkles of Starlight in his eyes. Her heart had already decided before her head.

Slowly she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Lightly brushing hers across his she kissed him again. Instinctively he leaned into her kiss and the spark of love was planted in their hearts. Bruce whispered, you don't have to do this.

Gental staring into his eyes smiled and said I know. That's why I want to. Close the door and lock it. Slowly Bruce stood feeling a connection with Gental like no other. He closed the door slowly all the while waiting for her to change her mind. She never did. When he turned around she was standing before him watching his reaction as he saw her standing naked before him. His eyes were locked on hers as if the whole world didn't matter at all.

This warmed her heart in a way strange to her but she liked it. She reached out her hand and Bruce held it in his. He was nervous Gental smiled and said let's take a shower and wash off the sweat and sand. She led him into the bath and closed the door. Kissing him again, she slid her hands inside his swim shorts and untied the draw string. She let the wet shorts drop to the floor revealing his manhood.

They both stepped into the showers and kissed passionately. She held him and touched him soaping him down from head to toe he knelt down so she wouldn't have to strain. Holding his manhood in her soapy hands she said, I have only known one woman and never a man. He took the soap and let her lean against him as he washed and explored her body. Cleaning her with gentle loving and warm hands, her desires became as aroused as his. There in the shower she bent over and placed herself on him slowly forcing herself deeper till they were merged and both began to breathe heavy.

His touch on her body was powerful. He reached around sliding his hands across her womanhood and fogged both their minds with desires she never knew and he had long forgotten.

Their exploration continued as he gently dried her body and carried her back to bed. He bent down to please her and she arched her back and Moaned with desire. They merged again and this time looking at each other in their eyes. Their minds were nearing the explosion that would unite them both forever.

They held each other close and kissed deeply as the event crested inside them and the bond of love was forever implanted. More and more they wanted each other. Bruce looked down at the beautiful woman he had just made passionate love to and didn't see any burns or wounds. Just Joy lying beneath him smiling and her eyes sparkled again. Almost as if reading her mind he pleased her a second and then a third time.

Her mind filled and fogged over with the desire of his scent and how he made her feel. His love and her love were different than before but just as powerful. Just as binding. He desired her like no other and she couldn't get close enough to him. Each smelled the desires and love of the other. Right then and there Bruce and Gental had found their home in each other's heart.

As sleep took them both, Trills angel of love had another task…

The next day had awakened love in many hearts. At Bruces beach house the happy couple began to stir. Gental all snuggled up in Bruces arms feeling so safe and warm. Feeling his manhood swelled up against her butt. She rolled over and woke her man like I do in the mornings. Tending to his needs. Bruce woke all sleepy eyed smiling at Gental. He kissed her passionately. They made love again. Their minds exploding with their love they moaned and yelled as their passions exploded inside each other.

Bruce took her and cradled her in his arms, pulled out the message bench and laid her on it. While the shower fell and covered her body he washed her with his soapy hands pleasuring her again and again. He bathed her slowly exploring her every inch. Then he cleaned up and dried her and carried her back to bed. He used his replicator credits to buy Gental a sundress. Then they went out and ate at a beautiful open restaurant and began the day staring into each other's eyes.

**Mean while: Back at the Cottage,**

I awoke in my husbands arms and felt so contented. I bathed him and pampered him and pleasured him in the shower. We came out to a breakfast set out for us. Yawning and stretching dressed only in my robe I stretched real wide and watched as Dr. Tolins face turn more and more pink. My robe came further apart as I stretched giving him a bull's eye view as he was trying to choke down his coffee.

Then I remembered, that howling joke we all had at his expense over that thing they called bacon. I slowly sucked it down using my tong. He was about to stroke out over that one so I didn't push it. Good thing as the poor boy was having a hard time calming himself as his wife came over and sat at his side. A gentle but clear statement made with her body language that said "My Man Stay Away"

I got the message but shot her an unsettling smile. I took a drink of my coffee and poured my husband one as he sat down. I said, look there is no reason for any of this to get weirdly uncomfortable. Bretal and I play my husband and I play. We have played together on my husband. Looking at Dr Tolin and his son Jacival and Amy played but you seem afraid I will take Dr. Tolin away from you.

In the past, we played I even showed you some new ways of pleasure for him. I tease him because he turns so pink and it's cute. He was my first and in a way I was his first in a very long time. We are all connected.

But I see that maybe coming back here might be a mistake. I'm sorry for teasing your husband. I swore to you when I left That was it and I will not try to take him from you. I gave you my word then and Kneeling down beside her chair I held her hands and said I promise I will not now either.

I am young and new and will at times make mistakes but I promise you have nothing to fear from me. I laid my head in her lap. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I value your love too. Her heart began to melt as she brushed my hair with her hand; she said I'm sorry too. I love him so much and from a distance, for so long that I can't help but be afraid I will lose him. Dr Tolin said now do you believe me? I sat up and kissed her. I do value your love Mrs Tolin. I got up and sat next to my husband and we kissed.

I said, before, All was joy. When I gave you and Amy to Dr Tolin and Jacivil, after Jason and I beamed back. I collapsed on the transporter pads and sobbed with the same raw grief I had for my mother. We watched as you two were joined and it felt like my heart was being cut out of my chest. I know loss. With Jason I found and now know love.

I will never take Dr. Tolin from you and I went back into the bedroom. And came back out with a communicator and set it beside her plate. I said, whenever you think we have gone too far hand this back to me and right in front of you I will beam up everything I own and leave this planet forever. Trying to hold back tears, I went back inside and lay on the bed. Dr. Tolin said see now. He got up and asked Jason if he could tend to his wife.

Ellens Journals** Chap-22 **

**(Secret sorrow revealed)**

Jason went with him. Bretal stared at Mrs Tolin, She said what? Bretal said, much you know not. And pointed at the door way. Finally, she picked up the communicator and put it in her pocket. As she walked in I was crying in my husband's lap and Dr Tolin was holding my hand tears streaming down his face. Mrs Tolin went to her husband's side and sat next to him She was trying to comfort him. Finally, I could not hold back the secret any longer.

I wiped my tears and said husband I'm so sorry I've made such a mess of things. Jason was crying. He said, It's alright. The doctor already told me. He knew from the look on your face you had no idea about the baby. I reached out and held her hand and it all came blurting out. I had not known men before Dr Tolin. He was so lonely and filled with so much sorrow over the loss of his cloned wife. Mother tried so hard to give back some of the joy she was given. I felt how she felt about him. I took him inside my body to comfort him. He was my first. I never knew such feelings before. He changed me. I became a woman. I had no idea I would or even could bare him a child.

Mrs Tolin felt like she was hit in her chest with a sledge hammer. I looked up into my husband's eyes. Husband I swear to you I will bare you a child even if it costs my life. Jason said, it's alright now. Cry no more. We will try again and keep trying. Dr. Tolin was wiping tears as he said she told me the other night. That's why I was so upset. Jacivil stepped up placing his hand on his Father so he could see and said it's all true. I saw it in her mind. The explosion was a thermite mine. Her friend Taymar sacrificed her life to save them. She was blown over backwards and landed with her stomach on top of another grave stone and slid face forward over the top and landed in a crumpled heap on the other side.

She saw the baby's body as they pulled it out of her. She saw its tiny little head had spots on it. He held his dad tight as he saw the image his son gave him and sobbed openly. Bretal stood in the door way. She said, much truth now out for all to hear. Now, all can heal again. Now, you get face fixed. Poison inside now gone. Mrs Tolin handed back the communicator to my husband and promised no more jealousy. She went back outside and turned the corner and Bretal grabbed and held her tightly as she broke and screamed sobbing.

Both collapsed as they sat there out on the porch deck she sobbed in her arms. Dr Tolin came out to see. Bretal said, I can see it welling up in your mind. Let go. Say what you buried inside for so long. Dr. Tolin asked what? Bretal said, last piece of truth. Amy had stayed at the table not wanting to interfere she got up and sat with Bretal and Mrs Tolin She looked at her as Bretal cradled the back of her head. Amy was shaken.

She let out a ragged gasp. And said Mother, Father is dead. Amy rubbed the side of Mrs. Tolins head and said it's ok to tell them. She said, Mother had just got her Dax. Father had his for years. She was waiting to see if they were going to have any more children, before conjoining like father did. New woman came she was enamored and left with her. Father tore out his Dax. Both died. Mother heard. Returned and surrendered her Dax. She had him a week too long and died moments later. Mrs Tolin said, I was alone and left in the institute to be housed and educated. I Hated Dax. Never took one.

I heard everything and came out and held her as we rocked and sobbed together. Amy stood and helped Bretal to stand. She sat down at the table and drank some water and said, all were once broken. Now all will heal. One by one we all came back to the table feeling very small. Jason poured us all a small drink to settle our nerves. Nobody wanted to take the first sip.

Jason stood and placed his hand on my shoulder and said, For Love. We all drank and left for the appointment knowing allot more than we ever expected.

I went to the baths with Bretal and Amy. The Tolins and Jacivil went back home to get ready for work. Jason sat and watched his wife and finally gave in and let the girls please him. I asked how did you know about Mrs Tolin. Bretal said like you I smelled it. Our people are raised and trained at an early age to use this gift to protect each other.

We could smell when danger was near. Gently running my hand through her hair. I asked what do you smell now? She smiled and said I smell love. The only thing that could heal you. Love. Your love for me and Jason and Dr Tolin and Amy and Jacivil and Mrs Tolin. You are all interwoven in your lives to each other. You were all broken. Now you are almost healed. One thing lies unfinished and the puzzle that is your lives will be complete.

**Ellens Journals Chap-23 **

**(The Miracle of Trill)**

Bretal said, Do not try to force it. It will run away. Let it come on its own and bask in the joy it brings. I kissed her lightly and deeper after that she wrapped her arms around me. I asked can you see into the future? Bretal smiled and said No. But the smells I sense tell me the last piece will come to you. I was called to go down to the lab. Bretal and I got out and dried off. I started to go but stopped. I turned and walked back to face Bretal as she was still drying off.

She looked at me and I kissed her passionately and said no matter what happens. I will always love you for what you have done for me and my family.

My sudden revelation shook her hard. She said, I will love you too. I turned and dried off some more and put on the slippers and robe Mrs Tolin gave me. We went inside the elevator and started down. She reached and held my hand and said I heard what you told Bretal. I will always love you too. We kissed and straightened up as the doors opened. Jason was down the steps of the new lab he stepped up to me for a moment and said, Thank you for loving me and helping me find love. And, helping my father find love. Your mother would be shocked, stunned, but so very proud of her daughter.

Mr Tolin looked up and smiled He kept his place till his wife nudged him to go and say something to me. He stepped up and helped me out of my robe. The lab tech all were saddened by the sight of my wounds but honored me by hiding it as well as they did. He scanned me as I turned around so all could see all of my burns. I smiled as he finished and steeped backwards up on the computer. I hugged him and Whispered no matter what happens.

I would have been honored to have been the mother of your child. He said, I would have been honored to have you as part of our family. I placed my hand squarely and flat on his chest and told him you are already a part of mine. The tube started to turn and data was being collected images compiled at light speeds. Dr Tolin waited and when it stopped. The unit tilted and became a Bio Bed. Dr Tolin covered me with a sheet.

I felt Jacivils probing and let him see everything. All of it from the very first time I opened my eyes and looked at my mother, to all the times she talked with me and showed me things. To the data she downloaded into my mind. Things to teach, protect, inform and make easier the life she was leaving me. Jacivil had passed the information to his father who was downloading it into the computer.

Outside, Bretal had gathered Jason and they went and changed into the clean white t-shirts and shorts. They bathed their feet because they would be walking on Trills holiest of grounds. They walked down a set of hidden ancient stairs and waited down in the caves sitting silently on the Tenders bench. Finally, back in the lab the process stopped and the cave doors opened.

The bio bed tilted back to a standing position and I handed my sheet back to Dr Tolin. I walked down and stepped close to the door. I remembered mother saying this part needs faith. I took off my shoes and handed them to Mrs Tolin and asked will a friend I love hold these for me?

She smiled and said I would be honored. Barefoot, I walked down the steps and the door closed. Mrs. Tolin looked worriedly at her husband and son. He said, now we wait and pray. It was getting darker and darker with strange noises but I slowly continued down the steps. Finally,I saw some light and found the pools I knew from mom to stay silent and speak only when spoken to. I stopped at the foot of the steps. I was naked and felt vulnerable for the first time in my life. My tenders washed my feet and then they washed theirs too I was lead to the pool. Streaks of light danced across its vastness.

Two huge symbiots surfaced and electric sparks danced from one to the other. A man walked over and sat by the pool light flashed and I knelt down and prayed. Jason wanted to come to my aid but Bretal grabbed his arm tightly a large symbiot surfaced and looked at me. He shot a continuous bolt of light to the man as he stuck his hand in the water. As he spoke. He said, You fear me. I knew your mother. She was a great woman. You humble yourself like her. But you fear me. Why? I swallowed hard. I said, you know many things.

I know nothing. I fear you won't accept me. The man said and if I don't? I said, only you can do what I cannot. I would remain here till you could see in your heart and find something pleasing in mine. The man said well said. Tell me, what is the beginning of all wisdom? I thought for a moment and said, the beginning of all wisdom is the acknowledgment and understanding that despite all I may know, I could be wrong. The man said you have many wrongs written on your heart. What pleases me is that despite these wrongs you have walked through much sorrow to make as many wrongs right and brought joy to others.

Including one who is not here but will come soon. Join me inside the pool and I will do what I can. It will hurt. You will be afraid. But use your faith and trust in me. You have come this far take the final steps into this pool and we will right a wrong done to you. The lighting stopped and the man left. Bretal let go of his arm and we came forward and helped. As Ellen stepped into the pool the man came back and said wait.

The human with you is your husband? I said yes. He is. The man said cut his hand and drop some of his blood in the pool. Bretal whipped out a small knife and quickly cut his hand. He made a fist and his blood flowed in. The man said that is enough. Continue inside and take the mouth piece and lay on the bottom. Trust in your faith. I looked at my husband as he handed me the mouth piece. I took it in my mouth and lowered myself under the water. A bolt of light hit me and I thrashed a moment then remained still as more bolts of light shot across the pool. It glowed an odd grayish white color.

Then another symbiot came in the pool more light danced across its depths. My mind wanted to scream but my body was committed to trust in whom they are and what they were doing to it. My stomach and face felt strange. After a moment I could not move or feel them at all.

Memories flashed across my mind. Many old memories of my mother. Memories that were not mine but the symbiots She knew I loved and missed her terribly and comforted me with them. My hand was vibrating with power surging through it.

My face felt hot but felt better. I concentrated on an image of mother and how it warmed my heart. Many bolts were going through my body but I held on to that picture gritting my teeth as the process went on for more than four hours. Then as quickly as it started it stopped. The man came back and another streak of light shot across the pool.

The man said, take her, Bathe her, Love her all your life. Jason knelt down and said I will I swear. The man got up and left. The gates between pools opened and both symbiots left to rest. After the gates closed we slowly reached in and pulled up on the air 's body was limp She was barely breathing. She was all covered in a heavy and very thick coating of some kind of grayish slimy goop.

I cradled her in my arms and got the mouth piece out of her mouth. Much water came out as she started screaming. She hollered loud vibrating with all the pain and sorrow she had once held for her mother and lost baby. For a full five minutes she screamed out her mother's name.

We carried her over to the showers and slowly began to wash off her body. It seemed the same but as the slimy goop dissolved in the water evidence of her burns began to float away. Her face was smooth and silky. Her neck looked as if it had no damage at all. Her distorted ear dissolved and a new one was in its place her hair had not grown back but thousands of tiny stubs were protruding out of the new skin on her skull. Her hands crustiness crumbled away like a coating of plaster that had gotten wet.

We washed her body and some seepage of fluid and blood was dripping out her womb. Bretal got worried. She had seen the process several times but the request for blood and the extra symbiot had worried her Bretal said, Just as a newborn cry's out the first time it breathes air, so does she as she is once again reborn with new skin.

We continued to wash her but the blood flow didn't stop. We laid her in an emergency gurney and walked outside and signaled for immediate transport to the hospital. Back there I was cleaned further and placed in a bed. I looked like one half of a Q ball but the burns were gone. Lying in that bed. I knew I was feeling different. The blood flow stopped and I was under a strict watch to see if it would start again.

Many tests and scans were done. Jason got me some juice and it helped my throat I had screamed myself horse from all the sorrows that came out of me. He went to go get some more. I heard a knock on my door I hoarsely said come in. Gental walked around the corner of the door. Gental was beaming with happiness.

She made my heart leap in my chest. She said Wow. They can do that to me? I held her hand in mine and showed my burnt hand twiddling my fingers. I said just like new. Apparently they can't make hair so I have to wait for it all to come in. She looked in my eyes and I saw it. The twinkeling of star shine. She was filled with joy. I said, you have changed. She grinned wickedly and said allot more than you know.

I've found someone. It's a love like never before. I didn't see it coming but when it did. I had no doubts. I asked who is she? Please, tell me. She walked back to the door and led him in the room. I gasped so loudly. Big tears flowing down my face. I could hardly speak Everything Bretal said, came true. I could smell the unabashed love all over them. I held out my arms and hugged them both. I said, Bruce Nolan. Never in all my days would I have dared to consider the possibilities. I said, mother heard you. She felt your love. And the pain that came with it.

I was almost sobbing with joy. I told him. She brought you joy and healed your hearts by uniting them together. Jason came back and saw it immediately and hugged them both hard congratulating them. Bruces eyes sparkled as he looked at Gental. My heart felt as if it were sparkling inside. Dr Tolin walked up. He looked as if he were in shock. He said, I checked the tests nine times. I literally ran out of sample material to test.

Don't ask me how they did it. But somehow they knew your heart's desire. It must be why they wanted your blood. They took the DNA and made a miracle inside you. You're pregnant again. Jason just about peed his pants. I did I filled that depends diaper for all it was worth and wet the bed. I grabbed the pillow and covered my face and screamed into it.

I dropped the pillow and grabbed my husband and planted a kiss on him like never before. He sniffled and said now you can heal. I hugged him tight and we cried for a few moments.

Bruce looked at me. And said, you are not your mother but you know how to make her proud. Gental and I will love you forever for this. I hope you can be back on your feet in 6 months. I need you to give me and Gental away at our wedding. I almost screamed and made a bigger puddle in the bed. The nurses shooed everybody out so they could clean me up. After, the nurses helped me shave the rest of my hair so It can all grow back in normally.

My husband stayed. He had already seen all of me. He liked the buzz cut and rubbed my head then he smooched my new skin and whispered I didn't need this to love you.

Now I'm going to give him a child. It's too early to tell about the sex yet but he or she will be born to a good home filled with love.

Later that night after everybody had gone and Jason was asleep I sat up and said a prayer thanking "The Great Maker for this wondrous miracle. I asked If my mother can see us if he would do me a favor. In two hours it will be her birthday. Can you please give her a kiss from me? I love her so much. And owe her so much for this wonderful life she gave me. Please send her one kiss on her cheek form me with love. Jason said Amen now please lean back and go to sleep..

**I was called up there on the bench.**

"He" showed me my daughter and all that happened up on Trill. I was thrilled she will recover and become a mommy. I never looked at him. It was his rules. He kissed me on my cheek and whispered in my ear. He said "Happy Birthday" from your daughter with love. His warmth surged all through my body. His joy is without end. I hugged his shoulder and said Thank you for loving me.

**Back on Trill,**

We were invited to a press get together. All three galaxies will be stunned. The food was lavish as usual now I was eating for two and I sure as hell wanted to eat. Hospital food is nasty. Juices that gives you the runs and fried foods that taste like sand. Even the fruit that is supposed to be fresh somehow tastes awful I got all cleaned up and adjusted my wig. Leim sat with us at the table next to Jacivil. Soon it was time for Jason and me to walk in. The High Chandler introduced me Jason was helping me along.

Back in Washington, On Earth, All would be stunned. As we cleared the door way and came into full view. Rachael dropped her file as she saw the broadcast. Back on Romulas Praetor Kane almost choked on his drink. The caption said the defender of Trill now has her beauty restored. I stood up slowly, as the applause continued along with the camera flashes and went to the podium. As I smiled the applause died down. I smiled again and said Hi. It's nice to see you all. And after all this I must say it's nice to be seen again. A reporter asked How do you feel. I said there is some discomfort. As you can see, there is some swelling.

This was no easy task. It hurt. It hurt allot. If you think Trill may be a way of an easy quick fix, then don't come. Part of my repair was not only the outside of the body, but inside the heart as well. It's not only the damage done. It's the memories of that day. And other old memories held on to for far too long. Memories of the brave woman who died saving us all from that horrible explosion and fire. Evil walks on many planets. But here, surrounded with friends that not only took me in, they made me feel more like family than just a visitor. I found a home and a people who are wise and gentle.

Another reporter asked is the rumors true that you're pregnant again. I smiled and blushed, and said Yes I am. Cheers filled the room with deafening noise. A female reporter asked did your new found family of friends help you with that. I looked at her wickedly and said well they helped. But my husband did most of the work. Jason blushed and face palmed. I held up my hands and said Look at where we are.

I have a sexy husband. He has a beautiful wife and we are on one of the most romantic pleasure planets in the galaxy, you do the math. The crowd snickered. A reporter asked will you ever go back to Romulas? I looked down. And said, Romulas is my home. I have done all I can for my people. If they ask I will help again. But, no. I have made Trill my home. My ship will extend protection when needed but will not take the place of or interfere in any way with the Federation. This is their place not mine. Later in the month I will travel to earth to meet with President Rachael. And her staff. My medical expertise will be added to the teams here working on people like myself.

A reporter asked have you bought a house here yet. My Jason raised his hand. My wife has been re-cooperating from her procedure. But I have found us a home to start our family in. It must of course meet with her approval, but I am hopeful it will. A reporter asked do you expect any resistance from the Romulan Government, over your decision to stay?

I said, The Romulan government places no such restrictions upon its private citizens, as to where or why they live off planet. Many of our mixed marriages have Romulans peacefully living on earth. Now on Trill and in the future, many other places as those citizens see fit. A long time ago this was not the case. My mother dedicated her life to bringing change to our world. She loved her people. I do too. I may visit but my decision stands.

We have been welcomed, by warm and charming friends. Made to feel safe, loved and cared for but even more than that. We were made to feel cared about. When I came here. I came at night because I was so badly burned and traumatized and was afraid. They opened their hearts and helped me overcome the fears and pain that came with the burns. The Trill are a warm, loving and compassionate people. They don't just talk about peace and love. They live it and when my child grows up I want him or her to know and be warmed by that love.

A love my mother and father found and cherished. And now, a love my husband and I know. I am my mother's daughter. But in no way am I my mother. She had her way of doing things, and I have mine. I value my privacy right along with the respect and love of my friends. I expect you the members of the press to value it as well. There will be many changes and adjustments ahead.

Not the least of which is a thorough knowledge of Trill Laws and Customs. So we have some book learning to do. Jason and I are a young family. I hope our good friends will be patient as we learn. That is all thank you.

It's been two months now.. Our stay on Trill has been more peaceful than I had hoped. I thought the endless shore leave would bore them but with the purchase of a beach house for them to care for gave them a feeling of home that kept them always charged up and happy. Three of my crew got married and started a new life with their Trill mates. I celebrated right alongside them. It feels so good to have my hair back. That damned wig itched and a couple of times I had it on crooked and nobody told me. A few times I would schedule an emergency deployment drills, to see how long it took to re-man the ship.

The first set of times were abizmil. Jason came up with the idea of wrist transporters programmed for each deck. Then we cut the time in half. That husband of mine has a head for security. He has two security women on my ass 24/7. My Belly pooch was growing and so was my temper. I noticed, at work, in the lab, that Mrs Tolin seemed a bit more snarly than usual. Today she was riding this trainee nurse. She got her so nervous and flustered that she dropped a small tray of samples. Mrs Tolin was furious.

I walked up on her to calm her. I rubbed her shoulders. She moaned with delight saying you can teach that to my husband any time you want. I rubbed some more of her spots. Places I learned from a book about Trill physiology. She started to melt in my arms. Her eyes even sparkled I said sit here. The nurse will clean this up I pulled out my scanner. She asked what. I said well you're not eating right.

You're spending too much time with those Shuran Medical experiments. I scanned the rest of her and hit the coms button. Move her to the Bio Bed. This thing must be broken. The Techs helped her to sit on the Bio Bed. Dr Tolin came on. I hollered out as I was too far from the speaker. Dr. Tolin, come to Lab 3 quickly it's your wife. He came running. I tried to hold it as he came running in. He ran up and said is she all right I said I'm not sure I slid my warm hands up under her lab coat and shirt gently rubbing her spots.

She closed her eyes and let out a real sexy moan. Then I Pulled her pants down part way and began rubbing her spots below her waist and in a moment they turned green. I started Howling loudly. Doctor your wife is more than ok. She is very pregnant. She laid there as I rubbed her spots and squealed changing colors.

Blushing so brightly pink and face palmed. The whole lab erupted in cheers and tears.

Everybody was patting Dr Tolin on the back. He looked as if he was going to pass out. I took his hands and warmed them in mine and gently guided him as he messaged his wife's spots.  
For a pregnant Trill Nothing is more intimate than opening your eyes and having your husband messaging your spots. I whispered in his ear.

"Good shooting old man" He turned bright pink as I teased him. I turned off the bio bed and he cradled up his wife in his arms. They kissed so tender and lovingly the whole room fell silent. He took her home and they shimmered away.

**After The Evening meal at the castle,**

I gathered Sam, Ryack and Reanna for a sit down. I said my heart has been burdened with a hurt for one of our family. Peter called her the angry one. We know her as Kelanna Donatra. Moonweichi, they sent her to her room because she returned as her original self and her husband separated himself by ending his own life. Peter said, If I go. There is a chance I could get trapped there forever.

Sam we just found each other and you know I love you. Sam said, nothing can stop me from loving you. But when you set your heart to do a thing, nothing can stop you either. I will support you.

Ryack said Sams right. I never could get you to stop doing what you wanted. Reanna hugged me hard. I love you Mi-Ha. Please don't leave me. Ryack will care for you for all time here. Your sister Kelanna is lost, lonely, and in pain. I promise I will do all I can but if I fail. Look to Ryack. He will be your strength and guide. Your love on earth was new, but no less important than any other. For all love comes from him. If she is in pain he is as well. Please let me go to see my sister and save her. Reanna kissed me deep and passionately. I don't want to lose you but go ahead and try.

Thank you all I love every one of you. Now I must wait for an answer from him. Out in the group all knew what I wanted. I walked over and gave mother a hug and kiss and then knelt down before father. Everybody was watching. He was nervous finally he said come with me. We vanished and reappeared at the cross roads bench. I stayed on my knees He said Child, This is risky, it is fool hardy, and it's dangerous. I asked still bowed. Father would you do any less for those you love?

He knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin. He said, you already know the answer. Then "The Great One" walked up and Peter stayed where he was. He walked up saying she may know but I don't. So speak. She asked a good and proper question. I should send you after her. You sent her away not out of love but anger because she dared to raise her voice to you. Question your authority. I said, "Great One' May I speak? He sat down on the bench. His nail scared feet were wearing sandals of gold.

He said Speak. I said, please forgive father. His heart was broken by a love he thought was his only to find it was not. A broken heart may say and do many things. Even send away one with another broken heart too soon.

Her pain was so great the blissfulness of peace was upset. All felt her pain. Including, father who could bare it no more. All Love comes from you. All grace falls from your fingertips. I do not know where we go from here but I know we will go nowhere and do nothing without you to guide and keep us safe. Please forgive Father.

"Great One said, you speak with a heart of love. This pleases me greatly. He laid his hand upon Peters head. Your daughter spoke words of truth from her heart for her father. Because of this you are forgiven. Return. I will speak to this one alone. He vanished. He said rise with your face to the ground. He placed a very old coin in my hand and said put this in your pocket. You will arrive outside her house on the dawn of the first day.

Before the dawn of the third day you must throw the coin in the water. Then you and who you hold in your hand will return here. Three suns is all you have. Suddenly, I felt a breeze and closed my eyes then I heard the lapping of the water on the shore. The door was open so I opened the screen door and walked in as the door slammed a sleepy Kelanna stirred and snarled. Is that you old man. Come here to punish me some more? She stomped through the door. Seeing me she froze.

Here I was looking just as young as I did when we were lovers. Her eyes and heart were filled with tears of joy at seeing me and tears of sorrow knowing I crossed over.

In a tear filled voice she asked Mandie? I smiled and said Hi. We were ten feet away from each other and she covered the distance in an instant hugging me hard sobbing with joy I held her and kissed her neck and lips. We shared like two ravenous starving people. She asked what happened to you. I said, I was killed, Murdered. Me and Reanna both in a shuttle craft rigged to explode. Praytack had a son neither of us knew about and he attacked in revenge and killed me. Her heart broke sobbing on my shoulder. I'm so sorry. I brought all this down on you. I asked do you believe that I love you? She said, Oh yes-yes-yes. I said then never speak to me of blame again.

I heard about the fight you and father had. She said Father? That gray haired SOB is your father? I said yes he is. He kept it hidden because he was an enemy on the other side of war. His wife was my mother a Romulan Queen who crashed on the same world they were fighting over. I kissed her so passionately whispering, I don't have much time. I got permission to see you to talk with you. She pushed me off of her saying why should I want to go back. They took everything I held dear.

My new body and my husband. I said, I need to tell you. I came here for you. Kelanna whirled around screaming Why? Because I love you. I begged The "Great Maker" for this chance. If I stay here too long then I'm trapped here forever.

I risked everything to heal your heart and love you.  
Peter was heartbroken, himself, when he cast you away. Arjin didn't know it but he separated himself because he surrendered his Dax knowing it would kill him. With big tears flowing from my eyes I said I don't care about a skin covering. I fell in love with you. They just your change the outside. Not your heart. Every night I slept with you, this is what my heart saw. Your trill body was beautiful. But it was beautiful because all of you that were inside made it beautiful. Please come back with me. I will beg and plead for him to bring your Arjin back to you but you must come back.

She asked What of Peter? Has he changed? I said some. You pushed him too far. You angered him. His heart was broken too. His wife separated herself from him to go love another. Kelanna said then he of all people should have known better than to send me away like that.

And here you are demonstrating the very reason he did that. She said How! I said you're loud. Look at us as naked as the day we were born standing in this room not 4 feet from each other and your Yelling. Kelanna broke. First it was a snicker then I snickered and bit by bit it grew into a huge belly laugh. We took a shower and got dressed. We walked outside. Standing there on the beach. I reached in my pocket Drew her into a warm embrace and kissed her I threw the coin in the water and we began shimmering away. We materialized in the middle of the main room floor still deeply kissing. I slowly released my embrace and the room filled with cheers and applause. Peter vanished.

He decided to avoid the upcoming confrontation. We were escorted to the dinner table. Reanna ran up and kissed me and Kelanna too she said now I can get to know my big sister. Thank you Mi-Ha. I walked over to Sam and Ryack hugged them both and introduced Sam to Kelanna. She hugged up to Ryack making him blush. She said, we all could have a party later. He looked at me I laughed and said why not. We have all the time in the universe.

**Ellens Journals Chap-24 **

**(The Expo)**

Finally, the third month has come and gone. Soon, The Medical Expo will begin. People from all over the cosmos will be demonstrating medical procedures and race can elect to share openly, or partially due to any laws or cultural boundaries. For instance, used to be that humans could not share and make children with the Trill and Romulan or Vulcan. How Medical advancements have grown to bridge the gulf between humanity and all these other races is just as important to the continued growth of love between races. More Love, More Marriage, More Peace

Learning to accept differences. Study them. Understand them. Means less warring over them. Shearing to promote unity aids peace and continues "The Oath" And stays the evil hands that only want conquest and control.

**Welcome to ANN live from "Romulas" with Lisa Nora**

.  
Breaking News has just been released that Romula's celebrated Doctor Ellen Jaden Pulliam has traveled from Trill and arrived under tight security, in the dead of night to open the First official Medical Symposium and Expo on Romulas. Staying as a guest, on Praetor Mountain, Under tight security. The Pullian family has stated their will be no news interviews given prior to or after the opening ceremonies.

In virtual seclusion after the savage attempt that resulted in the loss of her first child her burns and the death of one of her guards, No one is denying any of her security requests, Ship and crew under heavy guard. Ship and crew now officially retired from active service, are fiercely Loyal to the Doctor and are serving under the banner of the Trill government and the doctors family. All have been sworn to total secrecy.

No pictures have been released since the Doctors final recovery. So Her appearance tonight will be a day view of herself as well as the Expo Rumored 4 month pregnant with child. The doctor is in good health with stunning changes to her face. All of us here at ANN wish her continued good health for her and her baby.

Well Bretal, what do you think? Bretal said I smell Lots of half truths and smiling lies. I smell suspicion. This is the reason for the Expo. To educate and enlighten not only those who visit about us but those who visit about themselves. I sighed. Mother would not be happy. Bretal said I have heard you refer to her many times.

I read up on your mother. She was a formidable woman. She risked much to gain much yet today they cling only to the outer edges of change. It is good we leave tonight. I don't feel comfortable here. I said Truthfully, since the bombing, I don't feel comfortable here either. Bretal said I will recommend that a dialog be opened between our two peoples.

But I would suggest nothing else. Not right now. I said you sound certain. Bretal said I smell deceit from Praetor. I asked over what? Bretal said don't know yet but it's there. But it's even more when you are around. I said well the expo has been started. Delegations are constructing their displays. The rest is up to them.

Jason was going over the last of the security arraignments with his crew. He came over and we all beamed up together. Our ship broke orbit and set course for Trill. Do a complete scan of this sector. Cloak. Then change course 30 light years out of our way. Let's see who is mirroring us.

**Ellens Journals Chap-25 **

**Going Home but not alone**)

I gingerly sat in my command chair. My Captain was courteous to assist me. Bretal also helped. Grimising I said Thanks to you both. Scan the hull plating see if we are leaving a signal trail. All stations, full hull scan. Weapons station called out. "Found It". I said where? He said right where I would have hit it myself. Directly astern in-between our engine thrusts, knowing the Thrust harmonics would hide the signal. Magnetize the hull plating and burn that thing off my hull. Navigator said !ALL STOP! We have movement dead ahead. One ship, cloaked,a Romulan Scout Class Vessel. No Weapons or shields.

Hail the ship! I spoke. Romulan Vessel drop cloak and surrender or be destroyed. The voice that answered was a female, she said "Great Maker" You even have her voice. Scanning ship she's an old one declassified some 8 years ago. Crew of three all females. Go to visual. What I saw made my heart leap in my chest. Mother said she was beautiful but I had only pictures and my memory to guide me. I stood slowly. The Romulan woman that stood before me was just as stunned as I was. I said that can't be. She said "Agreed" She said there were secret rumors that you survived my Queen. I shook my head Queen Mandie was my mother.

She did indeed die in the shuttle explosion. Murdered by the unknown son of Praytack. Her and her (Mi-Ha) Reanna. But what of you Image of Kelanna Donatra. She was my sister. Your Jazel? She said yes my lady. In your absence Romulas has discovered a new way to mistreat the LOW's. Abandonment and exile. They are using the Medical conference and Expo as an excuse to gather up all they can find and exile them to deep space, never to return again.  
We were four. Our engineer was killed in an explosion in engineering. We have no shields or weapons. My partner, TRu and I and one other.

Over a thousand have been rounded up. We suspect they started up the Egg farms again. Many vanished. Some loaded on board ships never to come back again. Some say they were fed to the Remans. We escaped and hid in the Bone Yard. With spare parts we managed to get this one operational till the explosion. Ellen said, Captain!, Beam the survivors over here and then destroy that ship.

Jezel, if you stole a ship even an old one they will track you and shoot you on site. Jezel held up an electronic part and asked you mean with this? Snickering, I said Cunning, just like your sister. Good, then send a service team to scan for any other hidden trackers. See if she can be salvaged and Wipe her core and I dent Numbers. Have someone recover the body for her mate. We will give her a decent burial on Trill. I want you to scan for any and all bio contaminants.

Then send Jazel and her mate to my office. Oh and Captain. This find stay's off the records for now. Just in case the praetor has other ways of watching me. I don't want him knowing more than I do. And, in fact have our core examined to see if he has left some handy work behind. As both the Captain and Bretal Helped me back up and escorted me to my office. I sat down on the sofa. Captain, Please have the afternoon meal and a couple extra trays of food and drink for our guests.

Bretal, Please stay with me. See if you smell what I smell.

She looked me direct in my eyes. You have cunning, just like your mother. I slipped my hand down between the cushions and pulled out a phaser and reset it for heavy stun. A trick I learned from Mother. In space all warriors are cold ones. As a doctor, I may be able to heal, but it no longer bothers me to kill.

The guests were escorted to my office. I had chairs readied for them. I said please sit. Jezel what happened? Kelan told Mother, you had gone crazy and were found sitting on the commandant's body all bloodied carving on his dead body laughing. Jezel said, my sister Kelanna and I were twins. We excelled all through school together. She protected me. Helped me with my studies. I was incredibly shy about my body. She showed me about men.

Helped me through my first time with a man. He was gentle but something just sickened my stomach. She helped me get passed my academy sex courses and with my hand to hand. She always said If I was going to get pinned to bite off a finger or an ear. He was enamored with me. He wanted me to stay here and be his pleasure toy. I refused. He knocked me back two years. That meant I had to do the one year of sex training all over. He separated us she went on and graduated and I was alone.

When ever there was a training display he made sure I was chosen so he could put his hands on my body. Finally, I had completed all my courses and was set to graduate He called me into his office again just like last time. I told myself just endure it and then get away and never see him again. He ordered me to disrobe and down on my knees. He tried to force himself on me and I still said no.

This time he got angry and started slapping me around. Next thing I knew he already had half of his manhood down my throat and was pushing hard for the rest. I gagged struggling for air. Finally I bit it off and he screamed. The blood came rushing out of the part jammed in my throat and covered my chin and all down in front of me. He went down and sprayed the room with blood I grabbed his knife and buried it in his chest. I had to use both hands to get the thing out of my mouth.

I passed out due to lack of oxygen and the guards found me on top of him. They knew of his desires for young helpless girls and covered it all up and I was branded a LOW. Bretal placed her hand on my shoulder and said She isn't recalling just a memory she is reliving real trauma. I asked what about you TRu?

She said, after I returned from Trill my husband rejected me. He refused to accept my desires and had me declared medically disabled and branded a LOW.

Once the papers were filed they took me and he divorced me. I met Jezel on the prison planet. We were transported down together. The warden of the prison planet took our clothes and branded us LOWS on our butt cheeks. He seemed to take pleasure in our screams.

**Ellens Journals Chap-26 **

**(The LOW Holocaust)**

We would live and camp in the woods and were fair game for anybody who could catch us. The Rape gangs would chase us during the day and then entice us with food during the night. During the winter All we had for warmth was a small blanket each and no shelter.  
One by one we were forced to walk into the group's camp naked and let them do what they wanted so we could have food for ourselves and our group. Several froze to death. Some would Neal before the group leader and beg him to end their suffering.

He would pull out his knife and walk around behind the girl grabbing her hair he pulled her head back and from left to right slit her throat and hold her like that as she gurgled out the last of her life and be given to the dogs who fed on the body while the meat was still warm.  
Nobody ate any food that day. Tru was trying very hard to comfort her Bretal was almost in tears. She looked back at me asking How can any race be so cruel and as savage as that? I said Years ago women were considered useful only for the pleasure they can provide with their bodies.

Mother changed all that. She freed the LOWs. Now it seems they want to eliminate them, like some LOW Final solution. Mother bombed the two Egg Farms that were being used for DNA Farming. In the past Romulas was a very different and wildly savage place. And now it looks like they want to go back to that.  
Erase the problem by killing the LOW's

I looked at Bretal, I said I hate to ask but... She turned and looked at me with fire in her eyes. She said, you've no need of asking. I will care for Jezel, and her mate. I will do all I can to restore her joy. But, shaking her head, these wounds and scars are so deep. I don't know if we can. Tru said, something about you she trusted. She never told the whole story to anybody before. As both Bretal and Tru helped Jezel back to her feet, she said, I see allot of your mother in you. She carried goodness inside her. You do to. It makes me feel safe Thank You.

Pressing coms. I said Captain, Pull everybody back off that ship. Beam the body to the morgue and see to it that the crew are assigned executive quarters under guard. Then destroy that ship. Leave a debris pattern consistent with a breach of containment of the engines. Destroy all evidence we were even here. Memory records, sensor data, everything. This event never happened understood? He said, Yes My Lady.

**(Incoming message from Trill)**  
New Medical exchange student has arrived. Her name is Parem she is a Trelax, from a hidden world called Aquateria. Mostly a water world. News of your accomplishments is spreading. It seems her people suffer from a similar illness that for them causes rapid aging with death within weeks. They are newly Trans-warp capable and began exploring when they heard of you. They are sharing their medical database in return for some time with you and some advise. Also they secrete a chemical that aids them in diving at great depths and have technology of building huge high pressure under sea domes.  
Signed Dr Tolin..

**(Response)**  
Excellent. Happy to help my new people and home excel in the medical community. Bringing some trauma victims that will need your son's help, Very sensitive case so please tell no one yet. I must talk to you and him first.  
Ellen...

Back safely at home on trill for a month now, I am plagued by thoughts of the other LOWS on Romulas. Rumor is that after a month of Expos and delegates from other worlds the Expo has closed and delegates are leaving. Some Lows have wisely used their celebrity to gain travel off world. Some came to Trill thinking I like my mother would rise up and defend them. I helped them integrate into Trill society but I am heavy with child now and can no longer afford the risky things Mother did. Still It was politics that started this genocide. Maybe there can be a way politics can be used to stop it.

No matter what I think. I will not fire on our own people. But, I may have to. I heard yesterday. Another two hundred were taken and sent to Remas. Beamed down to a fate worst than death. Their ships powering away ignoring their screams for mercy. The Purge has begun again. Women Striped naked with no chance of escape or survival, jumped to their deaths in the spiral openings of the dialithiam mines.

Hard to believe Praetor Kane could be the mastermind behind all this. I need to think. The baby is kicking real hard these days. Parem and I have hit it off well she have been showing how sonic's and water can be therapeutic to Jezel and Tru. Parem sleeps in a water tank. Though she can breathe air she prefers to use her gills Our third became increasingly depressed as we prepped her mates body for burial. Then late one night she had come and asked for some time alone with her mate and stabbed herself in ritual suicide. The next day we found her dead laying on top of her mates body We prepped her body and buried then both in each other's arms. Jezel said as the dirt was reapplied, Now it's just us. No world, No Home, No family, just us. She stood over her sister's grave for hours sobbing out her grief.

At night, Jezel, Parem, Bretal and I would look at pictures Mother took so many years ago of Kelanna and then after when she changed her body and became Kelan. It seemed to calm and help her. They had begun sharing again, so we knew her morning cycle was coming to an end. Bretal had become a kind of body guard and companion and would sleep with me when my husband was away taking care of his business. It took some adjustment time with the crew. He was used to being in command and my captain would have nothing of it. We all sat down one night and hashed it all out. Life on Trill was beginning to return to normal.

**Ellens Journals Chap27 **

**(Apology and Retaliation)**

**Sitting up there on that bench,**

I was horrified at what my people was doing to the lows. I had to remind myself that I can no longer interfere. To keep my emotions in check. But branding them like cattle is sick. Father agreed. I said you know sometime you're going to have to confront Kelanna and apologize. Peter said why is it always the man who must apologize. I said because it was the man who messed up just as much as she did. And you know how stubborn she is

Snickering, Peter said True. She is that but after thinking for some time. I didn't help matters either. I cracked up. I'm witnessing a miracle here. King Peter, My father finally admitting he made a mistake. Peter was miffed but chuckled too. He said that is the loudest woman I ever did see. I cracked up again and said Agreed.  
Father apologizing won't be the hard thing to do. Keeping your temper when she retaliates, and you know she will retaliate.

Peter said Yes I'm sure that mind of hers has been twisting up something good. It's time to eat dinner so lets get this over with. I whispered maybe a before dinner drink. F Peter knodded good idea. Better to get it out and over with as soon as possible. I said, let me go first and talk to her. I vanished and reappeared in the kitchen and called over to Kelanna. I sat with her at the table and said I talked to father and he wants to apologize.

She said What!. I said I know I was shocked too. Please, For me, Whatever he says or does just go with it ok? I could tell her mind was spinning. She said I'll try. Peter appeared with a couple of glasses and a Chrystal carafe of his best whiskey. He was a perfect gentleman and politely asked me and Kelanna to come over. Everybody knew something was going to happen. I knew it too just not a clue as to what it would be. He filled all three glasses and handed one to me and One to Kelanna and said, I was wrong in how I reacted to you.

I should have listened more to your pain. I guess I was hurting too much myself to hear you. I apologize. So here's to a clean slate. Just as soon as we all started to down our drinks Kelanna pulled his pants open at the waist and poured her drink right inside. Peters eyes went super wide. I backed away. I said, I swear father I had no idea she would do that. Kelanna stood her ground. Peter said No-No that's alright. He offered to fill her glass again. She of course said Yes Thank you. He started pouring some in her glass and Kelanna looked at me for a split second and Peter moved the caraffe and poured it all over her head. I started snickering then the damn burst and I fell out laughing.

She just stood there and took it. she started to fume a little and then she said shit I forgot how tall you were and then started cracking up the whole crowd cracked up Peter was bent over holding his knees laughing so hard Kelanna curtsied and said Truce? I was on the floor laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Mother stood there with a horrified look on her face then all of a sudden she broke out laughing. Which made Peter laugh more. Peter said Ok Truce.

Kelanna drank what was left in the glass in a gravel voice she said Damn! That was the good stuff. I was rolling on the floor. I couldn't stop laughing. That made Peter laugh even more. Kelanna reached for the carafe and Peter back away. That made her crack up and she poured him and her another drink. She handed him his glass and said I'm loud. When I hurt. I'm loud. I'm sorry I upset all of you. I apologize.

Still on the floor I could see in my mind's eye The Great Maker laughing his butt off too and that just set me off again laughing like a hyena.

They both drank their glass eyeballing each other. Peter shook his pants and said Damn that was cold. Shaking her outfits shoulder straps she said Indeed. I fell out again. I said you two are as stubborn as the day is long. I took my glass. And said here's to you two. That was one hell of an apology. Both of them walked over and poured the remainder of their glasses on my head. I snorted my drink and said Ok It's on now. Peter grabbed the whiskey and vanished. Mother said all right enough now.

I said, Mother why don't you help out father. Maybe get a taste of that "Whiskey" for yourself. She picked up my glass and wiped out what was left with her finger and sucked it off her finger. She grinned wickedly and said marvelous idea. Then she vanished. I looked at Kelanna and cracked up again I kissed her and licked her face. We both grinned wickedly and vanished for a couple of hours. Dinner was late that night but nobody cared. Everybody was talking and laughing about what happened. Still not quite used to the concept of "Normal"

**Back in real life:**

The prison planets never stood a chance. One by one our ships flew over cloaked, jamming all signals and scanning. My silent walkers were horrified in one camp they were raping one woman and carving up the body of her friend feeding it to their dogs. After they recorded enough they opened up on the gangs and slaughtered them some of the women rushed in and mutilated the bodies feeding them to their own dogs. We de-cloaked and over their heads they saw freedom.

From deep in the woods a great scream went up as all saw they had been saved. Each ship had to convert their holosuites to medical and sleeping bay's. The female crew members took many in and bathed and saw to their needs with clothing and food. All men too all took their blankets and covered the women to warm them. On each ship, the same miracle took place as each terrified face was being sooth by gentle hands and much love. On each planet. It was the same horrors. Women humiliated, trading sex for food.

They each landed and off loaded their Romulan cargo of frightened females. Ships beamed away each payload landed refueled and went back to get more. News was beginning to filter out on the Federation side. The largest Romulan refuge rescue ever in history. Federation counselors were called for as my Trill medical staff was immediately over run with the crush of 864 heavily traumatized women all afraid of even being touch but all so grateful to be free. My vanguard of 12 ships remained in orbit and kept tending to all they could rescue. I called Bruce over he was sickened at what was done and how many went to their deaths. He personally interviewed hundreds till he just gave out with exhaustion.

Gental had fire in her eyes. She almost demanded to be put on the invading ships so she could avenge her friends. By dark phase one of our missions had gone off with no body in the senate knowing. After Bruce rested and ate a sandwich he walked over to me with eyes filled with tears and hugged me. He said I had no idea how hard it was on all of you.

My tears welling up I said we rescued a final total of 927 out of more than fifteen hundred missing. President Rachael was shocked speechless. I got on Federation Television and showed proof of the holocaust happening behind their backs.

Bruce got a hold of Romulan ANN. received a coded message that the station was being guarded by soldiers. Riots already beginning as more and more the word got leaked out by FNN to the public. Marines beamed down and secured Donatra Mall and ran off the soldiers guarding the television station. They immediately went live as dawns light showed the sky's of Romulas filled with over 68 Talon Class. Destroyers and thousands of fighters Marines came from everywhere.

Faced with a sea of Marines most the Navy Soldiers threw down their weapons and surrendered. All others were shot on site. I was beyond pissed. My sisters who were harming no one were systematically rounded up and slaughtered. Another 200 were found brain dead producing eggs for DNA Cloning. The soldiers were so disgusted they open fired on all the personnel. The floor was covered in blood and bodies. Not a drop was from a LOW. Holding areas were filled with Tormented survivors.

Another 300 were found alive at the farm branded like cattle. For those already on line, nothing could be done for we could do was give them a quick and merciful death. Ids collected and then after all were evacuated; Thermite bombs burned the place and the bodies to ashes. Another 212 confirmed dead. 300 more rescued. The hospital filled in seconds. I just told them do as much as you can. Bathe and comfort them. Give them warm clothing and shoes for their feet. Many had to sleep 5 to a room.

The Holocaust was stopped. But a God awful price was paid in lost lives. The university threw open its doors and started housing and caring for the badly traumatized. I walked through a sea of terrorized women. Their screams and crying filled my mind with a suffering I will never forget. Admiral Schradd took command of all of Romulas. Every ship that went to Remas was identified. Their captains arrested and held in the senate chambers with the rest of the prisoners. My guards filled the place. After all they saw they'd rather shoot everybody and burn the bodies. Gin was horrified she sat in the queens chair as Schradd sat in the Praetors chair. I was exhausted.

My shuttle landed on the pad and I walked out still great with child. My footsteps echoing as I walked The branding iron scraping the floor as I dragged it. A soldier helped me with the iron and placed it on the table. All was quiet. As a chair was set for me in front of them. I looked at all of them. One of the Senators started to protest I pointed at him and he was shot immediately. His body drug out of the room. I asked, who is your second Admiral Schradd. Commander Railus. I asked is he a good man? He said yes. Good then he will be Praetor of the provisional government. He will answer to you.

Find and pull more from our marines. They will fill the duties of Minister of the Navy, Minister of Commerce, Minister of law. The Navy once ruled Romulas. It will no more.

The Royal Marines shall rule from now on and for ever more. Seize the assets of every man and woman in this room and create a super fund to pay for the tortured and the tormented. Jaden university shall be closed and re-purposed as a staging area for all tormented lows to receive care.

Everybody in this room is to be branded with this iron. The captains will face execution. The senators who resist or protest are to be shot regardless of sex. All will be branded regardless of sex. Once branded they are to be stripped and sent to Remus as a final meal. Three days later the planet Remus is to be pulverized by any safe way possible. The mines crushed along with everybody there. No life forms left at all. My Mother gave her life so you can have a future and all of you bastardized it.

I hope you all make fine sex partners and a wonderful meal. Two Marine soldiers marched over and helped me up and marched beside me. They climbed in the shuttle with me and we lifted off for my ship. Once on board they said, we are you new designated silent walkers My lady. I saluted and bowed. They did the same. The Talon headed for Trill and I headed for the medical bay as my water broke and I went into labor on the shuttle bay floor. I was rushed to the medical bay.

I saw my husband and held his hand tightly in mine. My body seemed to know what to do. My mind screamed out louder than my mouth. The medication helped but after the head and first shoulder came out the rest was easy. Soon my ship echoed with the noise of a crying baby and I became a mother. My boy was healthy and strong.

I needed rest and my husband took command and saw to it I was not to be disturbed. I was filled with so much love for my husband and child. My mind too was scarred by what I saw. Dr Tolin and I were honored by the trill high chancellor for all we had achieved. Bretal helped with the birth and was so proud of me.

Her eyes filled with tears she walked up and whispered it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Then she told me she had to go back to her people. I told her I loved her and always will. She said she will be back with a peace envoy for the Federation and hopefully one for Romulas. Back home in the hospital, It will take us some time to heal. Me from my baby and what I saw. Others saw much more.

The first groups that heal will help the next and the next, and the next. Yesterday, I awoke to find another patient in my room with me. The nurse said she asked to be with you. She opened the curtain and a beautiful blond haired Romulan woman who had once guarded me was laying there in bed. Her face was all smooth and healed. I cried tears of joy as she turned and looked at me and smiled. Bruce was sitting in the chair holding Gentals hand. Our normal had just begun.

Months of reading reports changing diapers and getting ready for Bruce's wedding. He came by and I gave him the same kiss and hug he remembered Mandie giving him that last time. Whispering in her voice one last time she said, I am so proud of you. Be happy and embrace joy. I will wait for you on the other side. That was the last of my mother's embedded memories.

I was free to live my own life now. But, with some very precious memories of not only my own, but hers as well. I added more pages to our photo album and started with our son. Baby Otis. Gin came and she gave me some pictures to add as well. Motherhood had bonded us in a way I still don't understand. I just know that the goodness Bretal saw in me, I now see in her. It really is like what was carved on mom's memorial. 

"With Love All Things Are Possible"

**Ellens Journals Chap-28 **

**(Curing Aquadria)**

Eliea Meaining Co Mean A SI" (I've done it! I found The Cure)

We've been here a year now. Things have been peaceful. That has been both a comfort and useful politically. Peram and I have become close. I teach her about Genetics and after over a thousand try's, We lucked in on a partial cure for her people. I believe their illness is based on an environmental contaminant some hundred years ago. A Quake on her planet caused a toxic release of ancient mold spores. Their reaction to the new bio hosts of the present results in the rapid aging and onset of premature death.

We had to increase the senility factor of their biosphere by 18 percent and then spray the planet with the cure. Everything had to be covered and have it leach into the planets ground water. We had to create a planetary rainstorm. We can stop the spread but those already infected are another story. We can spray their domed cities but inside the bio host it mutates and becomes this monster. Finally I went to my husband. Jason I'm out of workable samples. I'm close I know it but we need to spray the planet any way.

Peram said I will guard her with my life. Jason finally relented. He said, Take the Talon. It's the only one that has storage tanks large enough to do what you want. I called up to my ship and gave the order for crew recall. I told the Captain once all on board prep for travel. Check replicators and food stores, we may be gone for a while. Then beam up 6 hundred metric tons of sea sodium from the Trill Desalination plant. Using the Medical computer in Trills main lab we computed an exact formula and went into production.

I told the High Chancelor We are going to cure an entire planet all at once. Otherwise her people will just keep reinfecting themselves. He said this is the biggest cure you have ever undertaken. He just got a signal from the plant and sent his authorization. He said take all you need. I smiled and said thank you. The loading process was underway. Pallets of drums holding the cure began to be beamed up six pallets of different inert and non inert chemicals were beamed up.

Lab equipment a case of sample trays. Some clothes. Peram said it is very warm there. I smiled and gave her a small kiss. Peram looked nervous, I asked what are you not telling me? Perm looked for husband and closed door. She said, here and outside we ware cover, pulling on her clothes. Inside cities. no sun. We ware no cover. We use skin as clothes. My eyeballs opened wide and I gasped.

I said I wondered if such was the case. You seem not to like wearing cover.I don't mind. I mean you are beautiful with no cover. Peram said you are too. But home different. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I said Parem, I must tell husband. She asked he no trust you? I said it's because he trusts me that I must tell him. I have no secrets. Secrets hurt. Secrets bad. Jason heard me say that and knocked I said come in.

Jason said secrets bad? I smiled and said yes they are. In the domed city, I can't ware cover (Clothes). Peram said there she ware skin as clothes. Paren picked up medical coat and said ware this to say doctor, but nothing else. Jason said well that's it then you're not going. At least not alone. I said it will take too long to get Gin to come with me.

Jason said what about me? You're Husband? Remember? I'm not going to let that body of yours be on display to all those curious males Peram added and Females too. I told him this is a first contact situation. You know the protocols as much as I do. Say you come. Make many friends and play much. What will happen when it's time to leave.

Parem said, you have long tail she wagged hers. I added, What if your tail is longer or more popular than their leaders. What if one of their wives wants to mate with you and you conceive a child with her. Peram said Leader would kill you. Rip tail off and kill baby. Female too no tail. Bleed much. Die screaming. I said, Remember what happened when I was with Dr. Tolin?

I had no idea we could even conceive a child. Remember how much hurt and sorrow that caused all around. Besides somebody needs to stay and run things here and look after Otis. I don't know how long I will be gone. I hugged up to my man and whispered (Ra-Tal) I know you are afraid. I am too but it must be me alone. Peram said She will be known there as my mate.

Nobody will touch her. I promise. I said I know about the girls at the Hobishan pools. You know what I do there. We've even shared together there Peram said and here to. I said Husband cultures are different everywhere. Playfully picking at his chest hairs. I said you know after the first born. In my culture you can take a second wife.

If you found a Trill and became enamored with her. We could give it a go and see what happens. Jason turned beet red. He said you know humans don't do that besides, looks like you have already chosen a play mate for yourself. Peram looked shocked but smiled.

She said, I care for you both. This world very different but pleasant. I get lonely for my people sometimes.

She helps me. I help her and you both when away. Guard her too. I will guard her at home. Jason walked over and gave Peram a hug and asked when you go home are you going to stay? She said, Don't know. I Stay away too long time. Time for me to take a mate. Make baby. Be family. I hugged Peram with Jason and said we family here too.  
The Captain beeped my communicator and said ready whenever you are My lady. I kissed my husband passionately and we shimmered away..

**12 Months. has passed**.

One year since the Holocaust against the Lows. Many partners separated. It seems the Senate wants to sweep the whole thing under the carpet. First they claim that the joy of the LOWS brought them embarrassment. Now they think they can do away with the embarrassment of their mass murder. Politics, Like a great big pile of Schram (Shit) shoveled up turned over and splat right back down in the same place. No clean up. No remorse. No guilt or confession. just shovel it up when it looks bad and when nobody's looking turn it over and splat it right back down in the same place.

And so many wonder why I moved away. Mother would have puked on them all. Father would have lined then all up by the landing pad rail and had them shot. Many nights I wanted too even still today. My parents lead them out of the darkness and what did they do? Walk right back into it after they were gone. The oath is still keeping them anchored to reality, but for how long who Knows.

Donatra Mall is still growing. Her level of commerce and profits still growing. But underneath it all the people are scared. Migration to other worlds is up 28%.. As sick as it is, the elite just may get their pristine planet anyway. Here on Trill Politics is different, More geared to the needs of the people. Soon our orbiting dock and repair center will be finished.  
My husband's brain child. It cost allot of money but already it has serviced many ships from Bajor and the Federation. Within the year the costs should be repaid and returned to our main accounts. Family profits are up from my investments so Money is really only a minor concern.  
My concern now is how I am going to adjust to Peram and her people. A water born race, the idea of using clothes as a cover is still relatively new to them.

They understand that for modesty reasons, most "other" races use them. Being naked in front of my husband or Peram, or the girls at the baths is one thing. I will be living, eating, and sleeping in an undersea domed environment with a people I don't know. People who will be curious and I must admit I will be as well. Though Peram and I have grown close, I have never seen the male side of her species.

I heard the Federation had first contact situations like this. It was very uncomfortable for them. I'm not afraid. I'm proud of my body. I work hard to keep it pleasing for my husband and me. It has provided us a child whom I dearly love and endless hours of indescribable pleasure. My first time with Bretal was enlightening as they are both sexes in one.  
It broke my heart when Bretal had to go back.

The Trelax female body is surprisingly the same as mine, except that Tail of there's and they are very talented in how they use it. In Water they can vibrate it to create a sonic wave to comfort my people. Jezel and her mate found it very soothing during their therapy. 

It felt weird kissing her as we swam underwater, letting her use her gills to give me air. Soon though I began to feel very comfortable in the water.

I thought I was a good swimmer. She can cover the length of my pool by the time I dive in. Now though I have to do this naked with many watching. Thank "The Great Maker" Romulas will not have any cameras there. Peram would not let us download the planets position in the computer. We met at the midway point and then were met with one of their super ships. We cut power and docked inside her and went the rest of the way.

Safely in orbit we were released and began the seeding of the planet as I saw to the loading of my shuttle. I told the Captain I will make contact only. He said once the planet's atmosphere is ionized enough communications and transport will be impossible anyway.

I smelled his scent change. Smiling I said Captain, you have feelings for me. When did this happen. Embarrassed he turned away. He said I just care that's all and I need you back for another reason. Peram smelled it first. She said you're in love. Deeply-deeply in love. My eyes went wide I asked with me?

He turned back to face me his face very red. He said No-no not you although it wouldn't be difficult to find myself that way. Cleaning his face with his cloth he said when your mother died. I saw and felt the life sucked out of me and this just it's difficult to say this but when you came I saw a miracle of sorts first on the Valdore, then on The Talon. The crew came to life again. I came back to life I'm not in love with you.

I am in love with a beautiful Trill Woman and I was hoping you would marry us when we get back. Peram said she showed you didn't she. Get inside your head and showed you her. My face brightened and went from awkward shock to loving surprise. I said I wondered when this wall you put up around me would come down. I would be delighted to. After I get back you and I will sit down. and work out the details.

I asked are you going to retire? He said no she wants to move on board with me. Go when and where we go and see the stars with me. I gave him a hug and he all but melted in my arms. He whispered I don't love you but I do care allot about you. I whispered back Thank You. I do too. We left his office. In the elevator down I said remember, Keep to the formula. Make it rain and seed the clouds with the cure. It should rain for many-many days so don't be shocked if it does. We went out and across the landing bay I waved as we climbed in and powered up.

I turned the shuttles shields to full power to compensate for the depth and alone with no escort we traveled through the atmosphere. Peram had a big smile on her face as she was home. I slipped out of my clothes and folded them neatly putting them away in the closet she smiled more when she saw me as I am she said you beautiful. I sat back in the seat and gasped. Chair is a little cold. This will take some getting used to. We came over into position and hovered over the water.

I checked shield strength, propulsion, internal atmosphere and life support. Then we slowly lowered the shuttle in the water. Daylight slowly turned to dark then beneath us a set of landing lights turned on and I guided my shuttle right to them.

We sank lower and lined up to a huge bay door. I saw a set of pulsating lights. Peram got up and took off her covering took a deep breath and relaxed. I smiled at her and said you are beautiful. She smiled and we kissed lightly I felt the first pains of an anxiety attack. I asked Peram if she would help calm me. She smiled and rubbed my back her hands were very warm I leaned back as she rubbed the back of my head. My nervousness faded and just then the huge bay door opened.

A tractor beam took us the rest of the way inside we passed through what looked like a gel force field into a flooded receiving area. We landed and the area was being drained of water. As the water drained away, another huge door opened. A blue man looked inside with his hand signaling me to drive the shuttle through the door. I slowly added power back and floated through the inner water lock. I powered down and saw cameras.

I panicked; I can't do this with cameras. Peram calmed me and said they are for the rest of the city. And no broadcast anywhere. I said not even to my ship? She said no. She rubbed the back of my head again. I took several deep breaths and got up with Peram to the door. As it opened Peram walked out first. I had my Doctor's coat in my hand but otherwise was as I was the day I was born. Slowly, looking around I stepped out into view. They were as curious about me as I was about them. Peram assured me I was with friends.

A mated pair walked up. Peram introduced me She said this is Leader and his Queen. I said I greet you as I am to help as I can. He didn't know how to great me back. He said, I welcome you to my people. You honor us by observing our customs. His Queen said you are beautiful. She said come as you are and be embraced. Peram said its ok.

I walked over and said you are very beautiful. I hugged her warmly. I said your leader is very wise to have chosen one as beautiful as you. May I embrace him?

She smiled. Peram has taught you well. Please do. I turned to him and embraced him warmly, resting my head on his chest. I hear the heart of a great leader who has done much to make his people happy. A warm heart of love. He said I too feel your love. You are not Trill. You have no spots yet you live with them.

I said my people are known as Romulan's they hurt me so I live with my friends. He said your friends insulted us with coverings and bad words. Three came. Two male's one female. The Female tried to be as us to comfort us. The males wouldn't let her they say they too swim in the water and still feel a kinship with it.

I said Spotted ones are learning. But their minds are small. They use symbiot life form inside their body to think with. Symbiot likes covers . No like mating. Only want knowledge. Leader said you come here and show respect. To my people and our ways. I whispered to leader. I smell your want. He said you can smell emotions? Like we do? I said not quite as well as you can. I use smell of body scent plus empathic senses as well. Peram helped me when I was badly burned. I asked can you mind speak? She said Of course.

We use language for you alone. Leader said this is much better. I said to the Queen who was intent on a question. I imprinted on her mind and showed leader as well. She gasped and looked away. Who could do such a horror to such beautiful bodies? My tears welled up. My Mother would have loved you and your world so very much. Leader said I have no need of any power to see the sorrow painted on your face and inside your heart.

Here all life is beautiful. The love of your mother is strong inside you. I smiled but wiped a tear. I said I still cry for her. Miss her terribly. She no longer lives. They walked me to a viewing port. Laid out before me was a vast undersea city of at least a hundred domes. I said in my mind. Your world is stunning just like the leaders Queen. I looked up and she embraced me from behind and. I asked her is it all.. she leaned down and gave me a very passionate kiss. When we parted. I leaned against her. My mind fogged with desire. Leader said we should eat something and you should rest.

Peram you are free to go and begin your search for your mate. And Yes, He is there. Try not to make it too obvious which male you want. Peram looked at me I smiled and said I will be alright. I will need you to help me with the Lab work tomorrow. She said I will see you then and winked at me. Looking over at the leader. Before we eat should we not bathe first? His tail was twitching. He said I must thank Peram for being such a good teacher of our ways. Queen was delighted.

As the days went by we were frustrated. The planetary storm was about to abate. Soil and water samples taken by The Trelax show no bacterial growth so we know the planet is cured but finding a cure for the people is becoming harder. 487 samples run and we are no closer to a cure than before. I slept in my own pod. Leader and Queen did what they could to entertain me after hours but this illness was driving me mad. I kind of immersed into their family life and learned more of their ways. Being naked felt as normal as a swimsuit for the pool. I wasn't bothered at all.

Most times I wore my doctor's jacket and stayed buried in my makeshift Lab. Two of my patients died and I couldn't stop it. Now a baby was sick and she wasn't doing good at all. Her frail body was shriveling just like the others. The lab was all glass walled but it was so warm inside. Many times I would break out in a sweat. After the last 10 Samples came up negative I was so upset.

Sitting here knowing the baby will die soon. All the memories of the baby I lost just came flooding back. I started crying. The poor thing had messed his diaper so I took her out of the incubator unit and cleaned her up and put on a fresh diaper. The Illness began to make her shiver. All the other patients complained of being cold just before death.

I was hot so I took off my coat and held the little baby next to me. If she was going to die. She would die knowing she was loved. My motherly instincts kicked in and I sat down and began humming to her. I rocked her slowly and she calmed. Many came by watching. They saw my love for their people was genuine.

I just sat there crying and humming knowing death was soon then I looked up at the monitors and noticed she was getting stronger. The baby was covered in my sweat and everywhere the sweat touched her her skin reverted back to normal. I slathered her with my sweat and watched this baby get better. I took another live sample and put some drops of my sweat. I saw the illness start to die right there under the scope.

Nobody could hear me because the lab had a double door system but I was jumping up and down stomping and screaming at the top of my lungs."I FOUND THE CURE"- "I FOUND THE CURE" Then I realized half the city was asleep and quieted down. Over and over and over I tested it. I made a shot of just a few cc's of my sweat. And the baby's readings slowly began to rise. I made a synthetic version and tested it. It worked. I was in tears jumping around. I was so happy.

I was happier than I had ever been since that night with Leim when I found the cure to Bendaii. Somebody called Peram saying I had gone nuts in the lab dancing around and jumping up and down. She came running with a trank gun just in case. I ran over to her and screamed at the top of my lungs. ! I FOUND THE CURE!. It works. Every single time it works. My body sweat. It kills the disease. Then I remembered I took my inoculations before we left Trill.

One of them was our shot for recessive Bendaii. Look-Look! Look at the baby scan her. The illness is gone! Look at the sample dishes I used 10. All ten are dead within 8 minutes! I scraped more off my body and compared it to the synthetic version and it works too. How do you say I found the cure in your language?

Peram was almost dancing. She said "Eliea Meaining Co Mean A SI". I went outside in the hall and just screamed out at the top of my lungs, ! "Eliea Meaining Co Mean A SI" ! I ran up and down stark naked and didn't give a shit. I screamed it out over and over. Peram switched on the city pa system and my screams woke the whole city.

Everywhere the walls reverberated with screams of joy. Peram we need to start setting up shots for all the people all the cities, and the ships, everybody must get a shot. I called the ship and could not get through because of the rain.

It was a celebration filling every corner of the great city. Leader came running and I leaped into his arms and gave him a passionate Romulan kiss. He was stunned look- look at your skin. Your Luminescence is returning everywhere I touch you. I wiped off some sweat and rubbed it on Queens arm and her skin reacted the same way. She held me tight and I gave her a kiss she won't forget for a long time. I dropped to my knees and raised my hands in thanks to the "Great Maker" I screamed out "Thank You-Thank You". I got up and grabbed the Queens hand Look at the Baby. She's healed.

The baby's mother came to pick up what she thought was a corpse but was handed her baby back I kissed her passionately and said Take her home. I gave her the shot and told leader. Everybody needs a shot I gave him his and his Queen and showed him how the shot guns work and started replicating them and filling them. An hour or so later, I just dropped in Leaders arms. Peram said poor thing wore herself out loving us so much.

We all washed and bathed. Queen bathed me because I was so tired Leader bathed my back I just smiled and kissed them both. We dried off and climbed in bed together all hugged up and I knew all was well that day. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of a stranger who will now never be a stranger again. Queen gently stroked my face I kissed her and said I love you. She looked me in the eyes and said before I wasn't sure. Now I will never doubt you again. As we slept the loving glow of a grateful people began once again to shine brightly.

As we slept. We awoke to a new and brighter future. Test showed the ocean at a salinity rate of .08 percent and holding. The vegetation shows minimal change. Swimmers went out and collected soil samples and I found no more contamination. Dome by dome the cheers went up for their mighty leader and the doctor who cured them. Leader and Queen and I shared together in celebration that morning.

I met many Trelax men and women and made many new friends. Peram came by and showed off her new mate. Jipsum was a nice young man. She wrapped her tail around him lovingly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She loved him very much. She said I stay now. Rub belly. Little one inside growing. Jipsum be daddy in 5 months.

I had to report in so it was back to the ship for me. Peram, Jipsum and I packed up the lab and destroyed all the samples of the virus so it would never hurt this lovely world again.  
The medical replicator I left with Peram so she can continue the inoculations. Nobody swims till they get their shot. We don't want to re seed the virus into the planets environment. The other cities are all cooperating. So far we are up to 45 percent cured with Zero side effects.

Leader and Queen were sad I had to go. Leader gave me his communicator and said any time you want to visit or play you are Trelax now. One of the people. You call, we will send ship This case for you. Peram will put on ship. We signed a treaty of friendship with Trill with provision that they must obey all traditions. I will speak privately to their leaders.

Peram, I will miss you so very much. We kissed and she wrapped her tail around me drawing me in close. Our bodies touching She drew back and said I will love you forever for all this. My mind fogged a little I said I would love you forever even if you did nothing. I will miss our nights of sharing. Peram said I will too.

**Ellens Journals Chap-29 **

**(Journey back to ignorance and pain)**

I climbed in and slipped my clothes back on for the first time in a month. Peram took her bag and left with Jipsum. I close the doors and the floor turned the shuttle so I was facing out. The door opened and I flew the shuttle in the transfer tank as it filled with ocean water I switched on the shields at full power. The inner door opened and then the huge outer door opened. Slowly I floated through and made my way for the surface. I must admit it felt good seeing the blue skies all bright with the morning sun.  
I called up to the ship and said mission accomplished I'm coming home.

In the background I heard the crew cheering I lifted off the water and rose up through the atmosphere and landed in the shuttle bay. I was so stoked by what I had just done I felt like a kid again. I jumped out of the shuttle and hollered We cured them!

The crew let out a deafening roar of cheers. I held up the paper and we have an official treaty with the Trelax. The crew was ecstatic. I said now my family, let's go home and have a hell of a good time. Let's go meet the Trelax ship and get aboard. They have orders to carry us all the way home. The captain walked out and handed me a pad. I said oh now the bad news. I looked and said that can't be. We refueled before we left. He said my lady, you have been down there for almost a month.

What? Shit I better call home I raced to my quarters and called back home. I said Hello? Hello? Jason came up on screen. There was a lot of static I said mission accomplished. The virus is dead. Jason said Planet and all? I said yes. We are being tractor-ed into the Trelax vessel I'm going to lose signal. Will be home in a few days. Tell Trill High Chancellor I have a treaty as well. I love you. The signal was broken.

I said damn. Captain I started to undress to go take a shower. He said Maim-maim please and he turned around I suddenly realized I'm not on Trelax anymore and my face went red. I quickly buttoned my shirt back and face-palmed. I said Captain I'm dressed now so you can turn around. Captain I'm sorry down there It wasn't much privacy so you adjust and get used to their ways.

He said, I didn't see a thing and this never happened. I asked, please don't tell anybody. He said yes maim. And went out and closed the hatch. I walked over and locked it. Snickering I thought I'll bet he is headed for the holodeck right now. I got back undressed and climbed in the shower. I got cleaned up and changed into one of moms old uniforms and went to the galley. I missed the men so I ate two trays and three cups of coffee while jawing with the crew. They asked me how it was down there I said it was the most beautiful and unique experiences I had ever had. They are a modern and very good people. I mostly had to use my mind to talk as language is second to them.

I saw no reason to say any more as they would not understand, so we jumped into warp and two guards brought me the case. They said it's really heavy. I thanked them and after they were gone I locked the door and opened the case. I was stunned. Inside were stones of gold and silver and jewels of every kind. Diamonds almost as big around as a phaser pistol. Red diamonds that can only be made in the center of a planet. Extremely rare and extremely expensive. What was in this box was easily twice what mother gave me I was gasping for air as I picked the stones up and arraigned them in a necklace.

There is more here than the Jaden Royal jewels. Big stones and little stones. There is a sapphire rock here as big as my fist. I made sure the door was locked and filled a bag with some of the smallest stones and put the huge ones in the safe. Finally I got the rocks all picked up and the case closed. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. The ship came out of warp near DS-9 so we bought some fuel and continued on our way back to Trill. I knew Kira would be mad I didn't visit so with some computer wizardry, I transported a bag of a few jewels into her room with a note saying meet me at the haboosian baths and call me. I have a surprise..

I woke up two days later. I must have been exhausted. My hair was a total fright wig. I heard Jason knocking. He was worried I got up and walked to the door and pulled on my robe in case the Captain was with him. No need in giving him another sneak peak. I opened the door and said are we home yet? Jason snickered and I stumbled into his arms and almost went back to sleep right there in the hall.

He said , I think my little fuzzy headed doctor is just waking up I said, Immm, Hmmm. I peaked my eye open and said schram. (Shit) Why didn't you tell me you weren't alone. Dr Tolin was all pink reliving some very personal memories.

I said come on in doctor I've been in an alien environment for a month and apparently I slept for two days. Protocal should require a checkup before I beam down to Trill. We went inside. Captain please, see to the crew. He said, Yes my lady.

I smiled he said, I only have this pad it needs your thumb print. I leaned back around the door the pad flashed only a short message. I didn't tell. I Thumb printed the pad and mouthed silently Thank You. And went inside. With the door closed and locked. I hugged Dr Tolin hello. Turning to my husband and you why aren't you naked? He blushed.

I said well I'm going to be naked and I threw off my robe. Ok Doctor scan away. I'm as clean as a whistle. To quote your human terms. Ray-Tal you should know I made a lot of friends with the Trelax. They are a good and decent people. I lost patients looking for that Damned Cure. My last was a baby. She couldn't have been more than three or four months old.

It was dying and I held her big tears welled up. And I said to myself if she was going to die she will die feeling and knowing she was loved. That's how I found the cure. At night they make it very hot to help them sleep. It was late and I was sweating. Looking at Jason I barked at him. So my mixed up closed minded husband, It wasn't all sex and fun. These people had a virus raging through their undersea cities.

19 more died while I had to watch. Both young and old. Everywhere my sweat touch the baby her skin changed and she got better. I tested over 487 computations nothing worked till that night. Jason said you were down there having God knows what being done to you for over a month. I got scared. Well Peram never hurt you. He said Peram would never hurt a fly. I said well she is not coming back. She took a mate and is already pregnant and very happy till we had to part. So for the ten thousand pound elephant in the room. Did I Yes, we celebrated the cure of their people.

Was it better than you? Hell No. Nothing ever could be. I'm in love with you my body craved and ached for your touch. I'm sorry you had to hear this My Tolin. But I seemed to be married to a husband that still needs a little growing up. Dr Tolin said Maybe, I should examine you in a less hostile environment. Jason got up and hugged me hard I was worried about you.

I grabbed him hard almost clawing at his clothes. I smacked his chest hard with the flat of my hand. I said it loud and clear. This is my heart. This is where I live and nobody is ever going to make me want to live anywhere else. Jason's eyes went wide and he started to cry. I was so scared. I hugged him fiercely. Dr Tolin said I finished my scans I better go. Your fine and cleared to beam down when ever you like. I grabbed Dr Tolin and hugged him hard. I said every time we come together I hurt you and I'm sorry.

He sniffled and said I remember a time when you would have smacked me as hard. It's just you remind me so much of my first wife. She had that fire in her heart. I said we will always be woven together as a family. Dr Tolin said you got some woman there. Take good care of her. He turned and left. Jason closed the door and locked it. I sat down on the bed. What does it matter? You play or I play at the baths. My home is here in your heart.

Father knew all about Mothers desires and understood. They had one of the most passionate romances known to my people. I explore I want all that life has to give. All this possessiveness. This thing you call jealousy it's stupid. I will always want you next to me. Your scent clouds my mind like no other ever could.

I thought of you constantly. It hurt being away. Not holding you. He said well I can't have my lovely wife in pain now can I. We shared like starving animals for the rest of that day. That evening we over slept for the banquet so we had to get showered and dressed. I shoved the box in the closet and closed and locked the closet door.

News has gone out that Doctor Pulliam has yet pulled off another miracle. This time healing a planet! I sat at the banquet for the press. I started, these people were in need and their representative Peram and I found the issue to be a two part problem that had to be addressed differently but at the same time so the result would be a clean planet. It was no vacation watching those people die one by one. All total after I got there they had to destroy 21 bodies because they were raging with virus.

The news man asked how it was living with them. I have to say it was different. Their undersea facilities were ultramodern. I wound up using less of my own lab equipment because theirs were more advanced. That virus was maddening. As it turned out when I held a dying baby my sweat got on her and I saw the skin change. I knew it had to be the inoculate in my blood. I scraped some more off and did testing on the samples. All were dead in 8 minutes or less.

A man in the back asked how it was to live like them. I said, Ok Tell me what have you've been told because I have been hearing all kinds of rumors. A lady said well we learned from the first who made initial contact that they don't wear clothes. I leaned back and looked at my husband and then over at the Chancellor. Jason said it's a legitimate question. I blushed. The reports of their ways are true.

The Trelax have no clothes inside their city. They are a dual atmospheric race. They live in and can breathe water through gills and air through a humanoid set of lungs. At night most sleep in water tanks with their gills. The first Trills were caught off guard at this. It became an issue because they would not surrender their clothes.

A female of the first group complied but the males overruled her and made her redress. This act is one of many mistakes made that caused friction between our two species. They call it skin for clothes. We simply call it Nude. It's no different than at the pools or nude beaches here.

I consulted with Peram and was assured I would be safe so I complied. Once the people saw that I cared about their ways it became a non-issue. It was awkward at first.

But after a few hours it really made no difference. I was there to kill a virus and cleanse a planet. I did ware my lab coat. After showing it to them and after they saw I cared about them I was allowed to wear it so no, I was not totally nude at all times.

My privacy and personal needs were seen too. Their cities are incredibly clean the air cleaner than what we are breathing right now. Super quiet. I mean No Noise at all. My lab was a double door pod made into the wall of the dome. I slept alongside them in a portable pod set up in my lab with my own bathing and sanitary areas all walled off so no one could see. Their music is kind of strange but they also work with sonic sound and water to send out sonic vibrations. Peram used this talent on two of our patients and brought about a complete cessation of a very difficult panic attack.

A man half way back stood and said so you have no issues at all working virtually naked. I rolled my eyes. No,unlike some, I am a Romulan and I am proud of my body.

It was difficult to adjust but as with every first contact situation. This issue was handled improperly. I made my own choice to comfort them and erase the error and insult that came out of it. Every new people we meet are going to have a way or law, or custom that is going to catch us by surprise. I have the trust and love of a good man. He was not happy about it. No husband would. But, weighed against the lives of over 100 million people. I considered it only a minor inconvenience.

A news man asked what about it Mr. Pulliam? What have you to say about your wife's achievement? He straightened up and said I trust my wife. She was under guard by Peram. She is correct in saying I was not happy. This woman is my entire world. She's my reason for breathing. We had just overcome nearly being killed when a Thermite land mine blew up. She had just had her face and body healed.

Having her on display like that was not pleasing at all. I wanted her to pass on this whole project.

Wanted us to take some time and reconnect with each other. But she is right. Here on Trill we all are exposed to or in some way deal with some varying degree of nudity.  
You can't have love of any kind without trust. I trust in my wife. I love her with all of my heart and am very proud of all she has done. Million's on Romulas, Vulcan, White Star and now Aquadrea have had their lives saved by her efforts. But when we are at home and you strip away all those honors there is just a Woman, Mother, and Wife.

With the same needs hopes and desires as anybody else. The Chancellor stood and applauded saying Here-Here Well Said. I looked at my husband in a new way after hearing his words. I said, to him but the mic picked it up. Ray-Tal I love you. We kissed very passionately. The whole room went quiet with the unabashed display of love. A woman in front asked what's next for you now Doctor? I said first I have to eat allot more than I used too because the Trelax food though very good lacked certain nutrients my body needs. I am tired and am going to take several days off.

My husband and I are going away for a while. All you members of the press,. You all know how pissed I can get if my privacy gets trespassed on so be warned. I do have here a signed treaty of friendship and trade here for the Chancellor. I handed it over holding it a moment for the pictures.

Now if the press will excuse us so we can have our dinner. After they left. My alarm watch went off. I traced the signal to a press chair I reached under and pulled away a magnetized listening device. Chancellor was red with anger. I said I'll bet the Federation put them up to this. A guard took it and showed him. He said I'm beginning to share your disgust with the press. Guard find the man or woman on the other end of this and throw them in jail. I scanned the rest of the room and said all clean.

He was really upset. He apologized profusely. I said the press is going to make this nude thing into an issue. It's stupid and wasteful. Chancellor said maybe you should head up our exploration program. I said, I will look at it. Please have the files sent to my ship. My husband and child are going to take some time to get to know each other more. Jason? He said good idea. I'll have the house and adjoining forest area swept for bugs.

Lets sit down to eat I smell it everywhere and I almost want to eat the plate.

Chancellor Aquadreia is still a closed planet. And that treaty does stipulate that those two males who offended them are not welcome. The Female is because she cared to apologize and salvage what good will she could get. Their cities are off limits to anybody wearing clothes.

We woke up luxuriating in each other's arms till the baby cried again. I looked at the time we have been making out and sleeping all day long. After cleaning the baby we packed and went back to our home. The nurse was happy to see me. The news didn't disappoint as the headlines read "Naked doctor saves planet" I said all I wanted was some peace and quiet to rest and I come back to this. Jason said you were right. They are going to make an issue about it. I guess I will have to set up an interview with Bruce Nolan and get this straightened out.

I been meaning to see Gental since the wedding she and I have fallen out of touch. She was so happy and glowing. Bruce looked like he could float away. It was so wonderful they found healing together. I called over to Bruces house and Gental answered. She almost freaked when she saw me.

She asked how does it feel to be the most popular doctor in all the universe. Smiling I showed her the caption on the news paper. I said right now not too well. The whole article wants to make an issue of my being naked while visiting an alien world. Not about how many I cured or anything about how many who died before I could cure them. Gental said well being naked does have its advantages. I smiled a crooked smile. Where do you think I've been for the last week.

After being gone for a month I just about raped my husband. I asked How are you adjusting to your new world and new man. Gental said, He can get me so revved up with just a look its maddening. We went to this secluded private bay and we never unzipped the bags. We made love on the beach till nightfall and laid there counting the stars and made love again. Having him inside me is a feeling I can't describe and my body aches for him all the time.  
Snickering it's kind of like an itch you just can't scratch long enough to satisfy. We both giggled. I asked do you still have the nightmares.

She said yes but Bruce has finally convinced me to go talk with Dr Tolin about it. I said, Good, when you start, tell him everything. Don't hold anything back. Between Me and Mother He's probably either heard or seen just about everything. Jacivil's Mind probe can be unsettling. Just take a deep breath and try to relax.

Your face swelling is all gone and you look so beautiful. I said you know if you think you need anything you can trust me. I will help out as much or as little as you want.

She said You mean... I said Yes I Mean...That too... I have my needs just like you. I usually go to the baths and get my "Kinks" worked out. She said That's a good idea going to the baths. Why don't we meet there say tomorrow? I said it's a date. Can I talk with Bruce? She said Yea sure Here he is. I said Hi Bruce you seem to be walking a whole lot less stiff lately. Bruce said Ha-Ha. Only you and that dirty mind of yours would notice.

I said speaking of dirty minds, I showed him the front page.

He said yes and it's only going to get worse. The Press is really bleeding this for all its worth. I said, Why don't I do an on the air interview completely naked so everybody can see and get over with it.. Bruce said I'm Game but I always wanted to see you naked. But that's because you look like your mother.

I said Hey boy, take that out on your own woman. Besides I was just kidding. I hear you have a long tail yourself. That's what the Trelax call it. Bruce looked at Gental off camera. Long Tail? Just what have you two been gossiping about? She squealed and ran off.  
I said, Bruce I'm glad you convinced Gental to see Dr Tolin. He really helped me and Mother. Whatever you see will be from her other life with her woman. Some of it will be graphic. Some of it will be strange.

That part of her world will be with her forever. That she even found love again is a miracle. You're a good man with a good heart. Avenging Mother the way you did. Well I owe you for that. Anything I can do to repay. He said are you kidding? The house for a wedding present was already way over the top.

I said well you needed a place to start your new life that's safe and private. I was glad to do it. All those years taking care of Mother like that, and then later after she died, all those years caring for her grave. He asked have you been back. I shook my head no. I love my Mother and Father deeply but the memories of the explosion are still just too great.  
Bruce got real serious and asked would you be offended if I did a documentary on you? It may help things. I know you still like women. Gental does too. I don't blame her. She and you have this whole other life that nobody knows. I face palmed and said you want to honor me like mom?

Big tears fell as my heart overflowed with new found love for my friend. I am so over whelmed here. Of course I don't mind. In fact I'll contact the Trelax and ask if we can film some there. You and the camera man will have to be naked. Bruce said I need to think about that then. Snickering, I said why? Just train Gental in using the camera. You already know every inch of her body anyway.

Bruce said I will think about it. I said, Ok, but yes on the documentary. Also, Can I get some airtime tonight and do a walk on interview? Also Bruce Gental and I are going to meet and play at the baths tomorrow. That won't offend you will it. Bruce thought about it and said actually if she wants it and you too are discreet. I would prefer it be with you than some stranger she barely knows. I'm happy you asked me I have always respected your life and your choices. All you do for the LOWS, to help them relocate and become productive citizens of Trill is part of what I want to showcase in your documentary.

I said when I go back out on my rounds I will ask if you can come with me and take pictures. They are very proud of their new cities and towns. Bruce said I need to go get ready. I said Ok and Thanks. I will beam over after I get cleaned up. That evening, Jason settled down to watch the news. He heard his favorite girl was going to be on. A smartly dressed woman just beamed over to the station and sat down to Makeup and was checked for the cameras. She said little, but anybody could tell she was not happy with what she read in the newspaper.

On stage Bruce Nolan was delivering the news of the day. Our of the corner of his eye he saw me and I wasn't smiling. He knew somebody was going to get an ear full. I was ready and the camera pulled in tight on his face as I walked around to the seat on the other side of him, being careful of the Tv Cables.

Bruce finished up his news and weather and smiled. He began Ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for you tonight. Coming straight here from her stunning Success on Aquaderia. I introduce to Doctor Ellen Jaden Pulliam. The camera's shifted over to me I said Thank you Mr. Nolan. Well by now I guess everybody has read this article. I just got back from a rest after this mission and was horrified that a newspaper would stoop so low as to print such filth.

This story may be base on the facts at hand but it does not represent the truth. Like a ship full of crew that took me all the way to Aquateria while inside the belly of their super-ship. Like all the hard work my crew put in to properly seed the planet with salt chrystols and chemicals used to kill the virus for the whole planet. Like the endless hours of hard work trying with all that I know to analyze a virus that had spread to the undersea capital along with every other city they says nothing about the people I tried hard to save and had to watch those hopeful eyes turn ashen gray as one by one they died.

For an entire month I had to inform families of their dead and couldn't give them their bodies as even dead they were still raging with virus and had to be burned. It says nothing about the screams of their grief as they had to watch as their loved ones were vaporized into ash. Or the days and nights I slaved to find that cure. Or how I had to be helped to my sleeping pod because of exhaustion.

No This rag wants to defame me for following Trelax custom and stopping an Intergalactic incident. This Rag wants to push a salacious story of half truths, all twisted up to sell papers. Those people were dying. Only a few at first but, by looking at my watch. At the rate of infection and time that has passed they would all be dead by now. A little over 100 million bodies with no body alive to vaporize them. 100 Million. That's more than live here on this world. Crap like this demeans all that I do to help others, defames my Character and Honor, and Casts aspersions on my family.

All because I chose to follow their rules and customs and show up wearing no clothes. The aliens call it Skin for clothes. I said I came as I was to do all I could to help your people. I did all I could and filth like this spits on their Vaporized bodies. First Contact regulations are specific. "DO NO HARM" Be Polite and follow all rules and laws so you don't create an incident. News agencies should all be disgusted with papers like these They Defame any and all legitimate news reporting agencies'.

Bruce interrupted. Miss Pulliam I too have red this story and officially state that as long as this station represents ANN such story's will be filed properly. He reached down and picked up the waste basket and let me crumple up the news paper and throw it in. as Bruce set the trash can down.

He said, I will never Ever tolerate the submission of such a story and will never air it. I said Thank You Mr. Nolan. All this has been very upsetting. Bruce said well ANN applauds and congratulates your curing of the Trelax.

He continued I hear that after the Press conference that a listening device was left behind by a member of the press. To the best of my knowledge Mrs Pulliam, No body working for or selling to ANN had anything to do with such a despicable act. I promise you and the Chancellor that If I found out who did it I will turn him or her in myself.

I run a respectable news station. I can't have respect from others without giving respect in return. I said Thank you Mr. Nolan. That's about all I have to say except the person who tried to bug the press briefing will be hunted down and will go to jail..

**Ellens Journals Chap-30 **

**(A hero is born)**

Im sorry for the yawn Bruce, I have been extra tired these last few days and I just can't seem to get my nutrients built up yet. Bruce's eyes went super wide. He hollered at the camera man GET THE MEDICAL KIT NOW!. The Camera man locked down his Camera and ran for the kit Bruce ripped open the box and grabbed the Scanner. Bruce what the hell are you doing?

Pale, Tiredness, Nutrient loss. Don't move! Bruce scooped me up he felt wetness and showed her his hand. It's blood. Your times just ran out. I hit my emergency transport wrist button, and shimmered away. The Camera man sat down at the news desk he had seen the chair the doctor sat in and wiped something green and said Its Blood. He showed the camera his hand was Green. The station manager pulled the feed and cut power. He hollered wash it off Quickly.

Jason was already transporting as Bruce carried her in the emergency room. He hollered scan her quick. She has an ectopic pregnancy and I think it just burst. The doctor asked any family history Jason shook his head. Bruce said her mother had one with her first pregnancy. She lost her baby girl. Jason said, how the hell did you know that? I did the documentary on her mother. She was pregnant with twin boy and girl the girl was growing in the wrong place. That plus My first wife had one too. Gental overheard and froze in the hall. He had Romulan blood on his hands and moaned No-No God say it isn't so. Come we have to get this off of you. Burce asked Why? Gental said, because till recently Romulan blood mixed with human blood or DNA changes into a nasty acid.

Bruce grimaced that's why it just started burning. She rushed him to the sink. Bruce just started yelling from the pain. A nurse grabbed a topical ointment acid neutralizer. And slathered his hands and arms where the blood was and gave him a shot for the pain.

Gently her and Gental wrapped his arms to keep down infection and made him sit.  
ANN Station Manager just arrived. Bruce started to say something but he shushed him.

You did the right thing. I pulled the feed and shut down the station. The police are all over the stage taking pictures. It's a crime scene now.

Only the doctor can legally say one or the other. The doctor came through the double doors and looked at Bruce and Jason He said, I'm her husband please tell me what happened. He patted Bruce on his shoulder. Bruce here just saved your wife's life. Another minute or two and there would be nothing we could have done. The tube burst right next to one of her major arteries. We got it closed but she lost allot of blood.

The baby was going to be a girl. Unfortunately,

Now the bad news. Her blood mixed with your DNA that was still inside her and we had to do a Hysterectomy to save her. She won't be having any more babies. The rest of the blood mix acid was trapped inside her uterus and was eating its way out. We got her cleaned out so no more acid burns. She will need some blood. Her captain walked up with two men and said No problem doctor. Where do you want us. The doctor gave orders Nurse take these men and Type and cross match for Viability. Get One pint from each.

Gental said I'll give a pint. Bruce objected, Hell no you won't. Your pregnant remember? Gental turned bright red and hid her face in Bruce's shoulder. Everybody snickered. The captain said well what do ya know, another human with good aim. Now Bruce blushed. The doctor scanned Gental he said Yep, I'd say about two and one half weeks maybe three by now.

Bruce you saved my wife's life. From now on you're not friends your family. The Captain said Here-Here. You were on the air when it all went down. Most of the Galaxy saw it. Burce said there goes my career. The station manager said not if I have anything to say about it. I need to get back and see if I can get my station back. The doctor said I'll call in and give them my findings.

Come on Hero let's get you in here and see to these wounds. Gental went with him. She took one look around and got the surgical sheets and Dermal regenerators and liquid dermaplast on a tray and had them ready for the doctor. He said you've had medical Training. Gental didn't even break a step. Doctor I'm a retired body guard for the Queen of Romulas. I know almost as much as you do. She gave the doctor a pair of gloves and put on a pair herself she took one pair of scissors and he took the other.

They cut off the blood soaked gauze and began working. Jason was escorted to his wife's room her clothes were all bloodied and gone. She was pale and sleeping. He kissed her forehead and sat in a chair holding her hand. After a few moments the nurse saw him dozing off so she rolled another bed beside hers and helped him on it he scooted over next to his wife holding hands he finally drifted off to sleep. Suddenly the TV came back on. Hello? Are we on the air again? Good. Ladies and gentleman.

An incident has taken place at this station. I just left the hospital and I can assure you that Dr Ellen Pulliam is alive and well. Veteran Anchorman Bruce Nolan recognized the symptoms; Miss Pulliam was suffering from and rushed her to the hospital just in time to save her life. He suffered some blood burns on his hands and arms for his efforts but ignored help till he knew the Doctor was in surgery. This station and indeed ANN as a whole considers Mr. Nolan a hero for ignoring his wounds and suffering to save Miss Puliam's life. Mr. Nolan will be off the air for a few days to rest and recuperate.

As station manager, I Allen Ginkins will be delivering the news. Looking around the station switching over to a portable camera, the place is still a bit of a mess. They came around and showed the blood behind the desk. Allen said that's enough blood and gore for the people. Miss Ellen Pulliam suffered what I was told, and ectopic pregnancy. Basically a Fallopian tube pregnancy and the tube blew. Mr Nolan knew she had only minutes before bleed out and acted heroically. This station and indeed all the people of Trill owe him a debt.

I think they are holding him and the doctor for observation. Plans for release are not known as yet. One last word about what brought Miss Pulliam to this station. I have never in my life seen such reprehensible and Irresponsible journalism ever. It shouldn't be read, or spread, or discussed. That woman showed courage to do what she did. If I was sick and she was my only hope of being cured I wouldn't give a rat's ass if she was clothed or not. I wouldn't use this rag and any other paper that spread this kind of yellow journalism to wipe my ass with it's already filled with enough shit as it is. This is Allen Ginkins ANN News. Good night...

The surgery was difficult Ellen stayed in the hospital while she recuperated. I was heart breaking to hear she could have no more children. Many days and nights Jason and her would huddle up and grieve for the little girl they lost.

A month later, Bruce and I were at our homes talking on the viewer. I was teasing him about me making out with Gental. It was easy getting him all wound up. Gental in the background shushing me helped things.

I stared at Bruce for a long time. He thought I was going off the deep end. Finally I cracked up. Bruce snarled at me saying, That's mean. I thought you were serious. I said, look even I can see you two got something going great. Why would I want to do something as crazy as that. I would never do anything as much as that. Ahe Gental. It might really short circuit his mind with all that. Bruce said Ha-Ha.

Bruce you really have no idea do you. Gental started snickering evilly. He said all right don't you start again you two. But to answer your question, No I don't know anything about it. I thought about it. Maybe it's good you don't know. What do you think Gental? She snickered and said, He is as virgin as the day he was born and I think he should stay that way.

I said agreed. Besides with our men to satisfy us why bother? Gental started snickering. He would pop a vein at the baths just seeing what goes on there. I remember the first time with Jason I thought he was going to stroke out. He got so red faced, I almost peed myself laughing so hard. Seriously Bruce, When do you think you can get back to work? Bruce said in another week.

**Ellens Journals Chap-31 **

**(A Friend becomes Family)**

How about I do this. I got some people who shops for me. Does the chores at the groceries stores. How about I send them out to stock your house up with snacks. Gental needs to eat more for the baby. And you could stand some fine food yourself. Bruce I want to do this for you. Please let me. Bruce said, well I am hungry.

Gental asked what you want to eat. She got up and went to the kitchen and said what about a sandwich and some coffee. I asked, Is that all you have left? Bruce said No of course not we just haven't made it to the store yet. Behind Bruce Gental was nodding yes. I said expect some visitors in about two hours.

I knocked on Jasons office door. He said yes? I just wanted to tell you I'm going to the store to buy some food for Gental. Bruce and Gental are over there all embarrassed. Honey he can't fend for himself while his hands are all bandaged. Sure the Replicator can supply his food but both need some real food to eat. Jason said to his communicator screen this can wait till tomorrow right or can you take care of it. Leim said Hi Ellen. I smiled and said Hi Leim. He said of course I can handle it. You go take care of things. Jason said thanks buddy. He said lets go. I said I have my guards they can help me.

Jason said not without me till doctor sees you in a week remember?. Besides I think helping him out is a wonderful thing I'm surprised nobody else has stepped up. Well we are and right now Let's go. Three hours later The transporter signal beeped and Gental went to check to see who it was. I told her It was me at the store Jason was smiling. Gental punched the release code and allowed the transport. 6 people including Jason and myself beamed over. The parade of boxes filled with groceries looked endless.

Gental was so shaken by all the love being poured out. Jason said, the store manager asked who we were buying all this food for. When we told him. He refused our money totaled everything and took the register count and signed it. He said all this food is on him. From the people with love. Eight large boxes, filled with more food than he had seen in weeks over whelmed him. He tried to hide his tears. He said nobody has ever done anything like this for me. Gental was astonished. I said from the response at the store when you get back out circulating you're going to find a great many things changed.

Bruce asked, What's that noise outside? I said that's a yard service. Twice a month they will be by to clean the yard and leaves. The manager was there buying groceries and insisted on helping out till you can get back on your feet again. Gental and I went to work putting things away in the kitchen. I smelled Bruces mood change from embarrassment to Humiliation so I sent the guards back home and it was just Jason and us. I walked over and gave him a warm hug holding him he began to shake. I whispered. It's ok. I know it's hard. He said I have been so scared for the baby and Gental. I can't defend them.

Not like this. I will post a guard at your door. Jason can you see to that please? He said no problem. Back around the corner out of sight I pulled this card out of my back pocket and handed it to Gental. I said you need anything Food, Medicine, a New Sundress anything. just use this card. Gental tried to say something but a lump got caught in her throat. She kissed me hard and passionate. I kissed her back but had to let go so not to upset Bruce. She made it clear she was wanting.

It took a while but we finally got the food all put away.  
I could smell the want on Gental. And the embarrassment on Bruce. I sat down beside him and asked what's wrong? It's just. So much love has never been poured out on me before. Being a News man People are guarded or afraid to say what or how they feel. I looked at him and said there are three things that will not change ever.

You are here on Trill making a life with a new family and a fresh start. You are going to be accepted like never before.

All of Trill sends their love. and Jason and I will love you two forever. I said your family and I meant it.. You helped Mother when she needed you.. You helped her after she died. You avenged her death and you saved my life. It's time something's are done for you. Bruce said I did those things for your mother out of love. Yes I loved her. I never told her but I really did love her. And now I am blessed with the most wonderful woman in the world and some really great friends I can call family. We took our new family out to eat and he was over whelmed with all the love that was poured out on him. People on the street applauded him. Everywhere he looked instead of indifferent silence People were smiling and waving. He kept saying to himself. Now this is our home.

After we got back to his house the guards were posted. They were introduced so the guards would know them. The concrete was swept clean the yard was cut and leaves all gone There was even a new pot of flowers by the front door. We all went inside and had one last cup of coffee for the evening. Bruce said Jason you are so blessed to have found love with this woman. At the University opening I said Mandie Jaden was Love personified.  
She cared just like her daughter cares. Looking at Ellen You may be allot more like your mother and that's a good thing. I sniffled a bit. I wish she was here to see the man her wonderful friend had become. Well we need to be getting back to relieve the Nanny. I whispered something in Gental's ear. She turned six shades of red and face palmed. Wickedly I stuck out my tong and giggled.  
Jason playfully scolded me, I said you like it too. Then Jason turned red. We stepped up on the pad snickering and shimmered away. Bruce asked what did she tell you?.

She said wait a minute. She stuck her head out the door and told the guard they were turning in for the night. He said, Yes Maim. Gental Closed and locked the door. He said well?  
Gental took her husband by the arm and said I'll show you. They went into the bedroom and she pushed him on the bed and took his pants off. Then she scooted down and took his manhood and did the one thing all men love. He arched his back and moaned. Nice family. Gental giggled and he rolled his wife over and returned the favor. Thus was the beginning of a long but playfully sleepless night for both families.

I wanted to help so much more but Jason is right, so I stayed in touch but stayed back and let the young lover's breathe. I busied myself with interviews of the candidate for the Explorer ambassadors. The day was warm so I moved outside to enjoy some sun. Next to be considered was the lady who went with the other two to Aquadreia. She was punctual and polite. I said the people you visited said much about you. She said they were a beautiful race of people. They said you wanted to follow their rules but the men stopped you. She said I saw they were only curious and if they wanted to hurt us they would have done it by now.

I wanted to ask if there was any other rules we should prepare for. Like, should I address the Leader first or The Queen. I asked, which one would you ask? I would ask the Queen because she is of higher station and ask her if I could meet with and speak to her leader.

I said That's good you know how to read my reports. I grinned, I said Show me your body. she raised an eyebrow for a second but complied I said turn around. She did and so I continued with my interview with her naked. I asked how you would explain your spots to the aliens. I would step up and let them feel them explain that our race is born with spots and some are attached to nerve endings for relaxation, sex and intimacy. Then she surprised me. She said It's a warm day why don't you relax and show me your body. I was curious. I heard that you're stunningly beautiful but no spots.

Answering her challenge, I smiled, Ok I took my sundress off. She took a deep breath. The rumors don't even come close. You are stunningly beautiful. I looked all around your body and gently slid my fingers across certain spots to stimulate for sex but she held her ground.  
You know an alien will ask what you many questions while you are naked. How you answer could mean the difference between contact or no contact. I like you. You don't back down. That's good. Why did you comply with the orders of the men? She said one of the men was my husband. He isn't anymore. I picked up her file. She walked over and pointed it out for me. That and I could smell the leaders intent was to have sex with me. At the time, I loved him and I couldn't make any sexual contact with the leader in front of him and my crewman.

You can smell emotions? She said yes. I hear you can as well. How good? Good enough to know that the two guards at your door. The one on the left wants you bad. The one on the right is gay but is curious. I took a deep breath and said wow I think your right but why does he want me instead of you. She said snickering For one your body curves are better, Two I dated him before and dumped him to sleep with his sister. Both were a disappointment if you get my meaning.

Snickering, Now that's Entreating. So you like both males and females. Tell me what if the Queen wanted you right then and there. She said I would submit. We weren't here to start an upset. But you did and I had to clean up the mess. She said, I know and I'm sorry about that. I think maybe pair you up with another female for the next wait they would want to know what a male looks like too so one male and two females. You can get dressed now.

I slipped my dress back on and heard the mental grown from the guard. I gave him a look and smiled. I read over the questionnaires of 18 more new applicants after talking with then and asking different questions under-stress to see their reactions I whittled the pile down to seven. There were five men and two women. All of them good pilots. One woman was the one I met and A little tike who interests me for some reason. It's usually the little ones who are smarter. I will see tomorrow. For now the other applicants are in Pilot training. I sent out a message to Kira.

Hope you can come see me soon. I miss you. And one off to Kathryn Jane way reiterating my offer for a vacation and some quiet. Sent Message to Chancellor, Have started reevaluation of Explorer project. Most look ok but to represent Trill they must be allot more than just ok. Tagging File: Female in question (Read File) is perfect to continue with new crew. Will advise on others as they are completing flight school. End

**Ellens Journals chap-32 **

**(New Love)**

Her name was Taynor. First time I ever seen her and I butchered her name. She has a bubbly personality, and a smile that just makes you want to smile. We hit it off immediately. I posed questions to her and she answered them openly and honestly. She surprised me by coming right back with Questions. I brought up the issue about nudity. She said her Mother had raised her to appreciate the body and be proud of hers. I asked if she would show me. She smiled and without hesitation striped and stood naked with that silly smile. I looked her over and made some notes. Then I asked her about preferences. Taynor said she preferred women because they are less messy and complicated. But is just as comfortable with men.

She said, I think your hot. The way you decode viruses. I do it a simpler way. I said Oh? How. I examine the host environment for clues. Sometimes a virus will attach itself to certain molecules. Temporally altering these molecules may kill the virus. I added or drive it out of the host. A demanding therapy. You run the chance of killing the host to kill the virus.  
She came back without missing a beat saying, Or eradicating a molecular weakness that allowed the virus in, in the first place. I asked how about the Tantra Virus? She said I read your report. That was genius using the pattern buffers to scrub out the virus on a molecular level. Once you broke it down. It lost its Bio molecular cohesiveness and that was its weakness. The Bio Filters. Once exposed to the hard vacuum of space then destroyed the virus.

( Mental note: subject still naked and shows no awkward apprehensiveness at all.) I asked, Some planets are water based and you may have to swim and hold your breath at depth to travel from one airlock to another. Her smile vanished. She said I can't swim. I sat her down as she was so let down she looked close to crying. I smelled it. Her fear of water. I told her I could smell her fear. I asked what happened. Big tears came out and she shivered with the memory. I have two older brothers. We were playing in large creek back at home.

We were playing. And they got carried away and held me down under the water for too long. I placed my fingers under her head and lifted it. You mean they were having sex with you and almost drowned you? She nodded yes and started to dress. I said wait. I can't send you out on this set of explorer teams but I should be able to on the next. That is if you will let me teach you to swim. She grabbed me with a hard hug. My heart skipped a beat. I said for now I will need a lab assistant for the lab and help around here.

She asked what kind of help I just kept looking into her eyes and said all kinds of help. She got dressed while I gathered my files. We approached the guards I said I will show you around the place then set up a room for you. Guards this is Taynor. She will be assisting me while she finishes her training. She has level one clearance.

Later my husband will be back and you will get to meet him. We stayed in the living room and talked about her life and all the things she has been looking to see and do. I smelled her want. Mine was building too. I leaned in to her and gave her a light kiss and she leaned into me and returned it. We had a drink and I took her down stairs and showed her the gym and holosuite we had built. I punched up a program and an Olympic size pool appeared. I said first Water is your friend. You need to get used to its feel come over to the shallow part and let's get started.

I Undressed and dove into the pool. She walked around and undressed and waded in. I swam up and messaged her back so she could relax. She leaned against me and I leaned back wards and pushed off floating on my back just letting her feel the water and feel me and gain some trust that I won't hurt her. I gently splashed some water on her and she shivered. The pool was heated but she shivered with the contact of the water.

Then we went back to the shallow end and just sat cross legged getting used to the water it was up to her neck and up to my breasts. We just sat there till she got comfortable. We talked some more about why she wanted to join space. She said the only other way was to be joined with a symbiot. She said I never liked the idea of something put inside me to have that much control over me. I had to say the idea looked unpleasant to me. I floated around behind and sat up next to her and scooped her up into my lap and just began messaging certain spots in her lower back and legs.

She bowed her head saying this is the longest she had ever been in water simulated or otherwise. She was so traumatized that she even has problems taking showers she stands on one side gets wash cloth wet and squeezes it out on herself and washes while wet but can't stand face getting wet she leaned back against my chest and I rubbed her. She said what about you? Won't your husband object? He said no. I whispered I think you're hot too. Rubbing her shoulders. She said your kitchen is so clean you must eat out a lot. Blushing, I said we do. But I don't cook. I can't cook. At all.

It took me a month to figure out the coffee machine. She snickered a little and said sorry. I snickered too. I asked you cook? She said yes all the time. I said well how about this deal I will get you in the program as my lab assistant traveling in space with me to the Virus sites. and teach you how to swim and you teach me how to cook. I get around lab equipment and scopes and I'm fine. You put me around a pile of pots and pans and I'm just like you I know what the stuff is but I just don't know how to use them. She looked up at me and guided my hands and gasped and kissed me we shared wildly. I had thought that side of my life was done it was like at the baths but better.

The next few days consisted with interviewing the males. Two had totally refused the Nude test. They were conjoined with symbiots. At random times I would interject an appearance of Taynor just to gauge their reaction. The main reaction was confusion, want, and embarrassment. But for the most part they all passed. Then I got a message that a complaint had been filed with the high chancellor and both myself and Taynor were called to a meeting. We suspended the interviews and got dressed in the new uniforms and beamed over.

We sat at a desk and the chancellor at another desk sat Dr. Galin walked into the room and handed me some papers and pictures. I felt the fire of indignation welling up in my throat, but swallowed it back down. I know his type. Thinks females should always be submissive and follow the orders of their "Male" counterparts. He wants revenge for my reassigning of himself and his lab assistant to non explorer stations. In turn that also meant demotions in rank.

I opened my satchel and pulled out some papers, added my signature and passed them over to the Chancellor. He looked surprise. He said complete disbarment and total dismissal from the entire explorer project on the charge of Insubordination, criminal trespass and attempted exploitation of other female members of the explorer project. He said Mrs Pulliam these are serious charges. I stood and said indeed they are. Just to get these larcenous pictures would require physical unwanted trespass or trespass by means of electronic eavsdropping.

Mrs Pulliam you were called to answer charges of personal use of the explorer project to further your own personal gain. As evidence your personal relationship with Taynor here. I said she is my friend and has moved in with me to help me around the house because she failed to pass the interview for the explorer program for this season. He asked why did she fail? Taynor began to cry. I turned and comforted her. Taynor was raped by her brothers. Held down under the water during the process and nearly drowned. Attached is a copy of the police report. Because it was siblings at play nothing was done. Taynor has a trauma induced fear of water.

She can't swim. As far back as I was able to check, she never could. The rape exacerbated the fear. Physical touch is standard therapy for treatment. It took all day just to get her to trust me enough for what you see in those pictures. I'm helping her to learn to swim so she can qualify next season. In return she is helping me. Dr. Galin asked how so on her back side? I wanted to rip his head off. But I kept my cool. I said Sir, That statement is vulgar and uncalled for. It is as beneath me as should be you. I had wanted to keep all this private but the issue is being forced.

I got red faced with embarrassment. On my world the wife administrates the house and is in charge of it. I can't do that. I can't cook I start fires just trying to warm up water. My husband and I have an anniversary coming up and Taynor has been teaching me to cook so I can do this one thing for him. As for the rest, looking back at Taynor. She and I have drawn very close. My husband knows all and approves. I never hid my preferences from anybody. I am a LOW just like all the other lows I care for.

I remind the Chancellor that the offenses were so serious that the Aquaterian leader spelled it out in his treaty that This man is not to return. Miss Taynor will be assisting me as my lab assistant on Viral out breaks. I care for her and always will. These charges are baseless counterproductive and extremely waist-full of your time. I then sat back down. The chancellor had to make a decision on the claim and counter claim. Finally, he said Dr Galins claim is baseless and the evidence in his claim supports the counter claim.

Call it even. He dropped the paperwork in the waste and it was vaporized. You Doctors work this out and don't bother me again. He struck his gavel and left. Dr. Galin gave me an angry look. Before he could react I had pinned him down on the other table and had my knife at his throat. Taynor begged me to let him go. She said please don't hurt him. She said, Galin I can't give you what you want. I'm with Ellen now and I think I'm falling in love with her. Her words shook me. I slowly took my knife away from his throat. My words were sharper than my knife. Never come to my house again. I'm posting a shoot to kill order with all my guards and buying all the adjoining land anywhere near my home.

If they see you they will shoot to kill. If I see you ever again I will kill you myself. I backed away and walked over to Taynor. I put my knife back in its sheath and let Taynor edge me over to the transporters. I never broke my concentration on him even as we shimmered away. Back at home Taynor stepped off the pads and started to go to her room to pack. In a low soft voice I said Taynor? She froze. I asked. Do you love me? She was breathing hard as she turned to face me. She said I don't know what this is I just know I can't breathe without you. I stepped down off the transporter and asked for how long. She said since that first day.

I felt something then but was all confused. Galin is just angry. He and I dated. I broke it off months ago. Somebody broke his heart in the past. I can't help him. I love you. I gently folded her up in my arms and kissed her in a totally different way. With nothing held back I kissed her for a very long time. Our love deepened. I knew woman love from Amy but this was different. We ate, slept, and worked together as an equally matched pair. It was getting hard to tell where one left off and the other began. Dr. Tolin was impressed with my gene therapy. I thought of combining both into an actionable therapy tactic.

**Up on that bench,**

Love grew. Ryack and I slept together and shared our love with everybody. Kelanna's eyes were all glassy with sparkles. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. She stayed with me as we welcomed those who crossed along with those who had been here a while.  
Many had questions. Many were scared. The Romulans and humans that crossed over were very nice and they filled me in on you, when I could not see you.

**Back down on Trill:**

My mornings begin with the looks of love that light up my husband holding me in his big strong arms and me comforting my sleepy Taynor. We seemed to blend into each other. The once cold icy look adversity gave me has melted away. Even though I can't have any more babies, I must contend with the possibility of Jason having one with Taynor. Mother had the same thing with Reanna and it was ruff on her. Otis fills our days with delight.  
It is riotously funny watching my husband try to change one of his diapers without throwing up. The poor man tries so hard but his stomach just can't handle it.

Otis and Taynor hit it off the first day. Otis peed on her and gurgled and smiled. She learned to keep that thing covered up. One night she was watching Otis so we could have some fun. We finished and went to go check up on Taynor she had just finished cleaning him and was talking to him. She had her back to the door so she didn't know we were standing there. Taynor said you and your father are just alike. Always using your thing to squirt something somewhere. I was clawing the door frame laughing so hard.

Poor Jason was so red faced I looked and that made me laugh even harder. I fell to the floor which embarrassed him even more holding my stomach laughing so hard.

Finally Taynor cracked up. Breathlessly I said we just got finished and you opened up with that I just fell out laughing. Taynor laid Otis back down in his crib and came over and tickled me which got me to screaming and cackling. Finally we just kissed and laid there on the hallway floor snickering. After a few moments we got up and went looking for our man. We found him downstairs in the hot tub created by the holosuite system. We both looked at him and then looked at each other.

We gave him a show and stripped and walked slowly to each side of him and climbed in. We soothed his bruised ego and played. It took months but Taynor's fear of water was all but gone now. It still showed up if we played too hard in the hot tub or pool. She would lock up and shake with the memories. We would calm things down a bit and hold her till she was over the episode. This past week it didn't happen and that made Taynor very happy. We were all happy too. My Pad alarm went off and I called up a message. Dr Tolin was a daddy again. This time with a little girl. Mommy and daddy doing ok and her name is I gulped some air and started crying. Jason looked at the pad. He said out loud the baby's name is "Trina Mandie Tolin". They both hugged me as I cried. I blurted it out. I wish I could give you a daughter my husband.

**Ellens FilesChap-33 **

**(For the love of a baby)**

Taynors smile vanished. She said something that shook me hard. Taynor said if you two want to try I will volunteer to carry her for you. She climbed in my lap and kissed me.  
She said I love you both. If it will make you happy than let's start trying. I said you mean you would carry for us? A child of ours? I held her so tight and Jason kissed her passionately. This day began with so much joy and love only to end in disappointment when the doctor came back out of the exam room to see me and Jason.

She said I'm sorry Taynor can't carry or make a child. She is one of a choice few that were born without a lerieote. That's the organ that makes the birth sack Literally she can't even make a birth sack to hold a baby in. Apparently her mother never told her she is pretty upset right now and she needs her family. I rushed past the doctor through the double doors and held her. Ignoring everybody I gave her a loving kiss. It caught the doctor off guard and she was startled. Embarrassed she said sorry and went back outside. I helped her to get dressed and escorted her outside.

The doctor said sorry for my reaction. I heard rumors. It makes sense you are a choice few that go to visit the Lady Towns. I said "Lady Towns" The doctor said that's what many call them. I said I guess they could call them worse. You should go with me the next time I visit. But to answer your question yes, I am a low. Been one since my mother made me in her pod. She...I looked at Jason He said we can clone her.  
Just like mom cloned me. Jason said but that means going back to Romulas.. I'm not sure I want you to do that again. We have a lot of talking to do. Let's get my beautiful companion home so she can rest. Dr looked at Jason and said and your ok with all this.

Jason said I am proud of my wife doctor. I have no hang-ups or misconceptions about her. I knew all about her and still fell in love with her. We live a good peaceful life filled with joy and love and I wouldn't change a thing. I thought my heart was going to burst when I heard Jason speak those words. I whispered I love you my husband. I looked down and said I love you too. Let's go home. We shimmered away and reappeared back home.

I made some coffee and used the replicator to conjure up a plate of Danishes. We sat quietly all together comforting each other..

After a while Taynor calmed and I told her I would be right back. I asked Jason to talk to me in the bedroom. I closed the door and pinned him beside it up against the wall. I said, I heard every word you said to that doctor. Jason said I meant every word of it. I felt awkward at first but I realized it was like at the pools except here there is love. Don't worry we will work it out and have our little girl. Right now though we have our girl to cheer up and take care of.

I smiled wickedly. I think I can handle that. You go do your man stuff in your office and join us later. Now he was smiling wickedly.  
I took Taynors hand and lead her into the bedroom as Jason left. Got the lotion and began rubbing on her neck spots. Soon we were dressed more comfortably and she rolled me over on my back and took the lotion. Jason came in later and we were both asleep. Ever the gentleman instead of imposing his self he simply undressed and slipped in beside Taynor and me and snuggled up for a nap.

Later that day, Taynor and I went to the lab to get half a day's work in. We both needed the distraction. Jacivil came by to check up on me. He knew from his mind probe that I was wanting a baby and the news of his father's being born might have upset me. I said I was at first but I think Jason and I have found a way. I just have to get the Praetor release a pod and the cloning process so we can make a baby girl. Jacivil was cryptic. and that's not like him. He asked me to come to his office before I left for the day.

Slightly weird-ed out I said ok. Later that day, Taynor and I finished up and went to Jacivils office. Before he could say a word I kissed Taynor and said anything you say to me you can say to her as well. Ever the dirty mind Jacivil probed our minds and got an eye full. He snickered, but then got up and closed the door. I was really worried. I had never seen Jacivil so serious. After sitting back down he asked, Do you remember the letters from your mom you left for us with Amy's luggage?

I said yes. Jacivil said, Well I don't know what dad's said but it really upset him. He blocked it in his mind so I can't see the letter. I have to tell you. What she wrote to me. and what she left me was equally as upsetting. She knew you would be drawn back to our world and hoped you would escape the dangers of Romulas and remain here. I said we did that. Our family loves Trill. Jacivil said and from our family, Trill loves you too. Not everybody was happy when you brought the LOW refugees to Trill.

Some felt their love was being imposed on. But with the Lows establishing their own cities and economy things worked out and actually got better. Trade with the ladies has increased our economy 12 percent. But now when we got this letter. Well it shows your mothers desperation to escape Romulas with you and Reanna. She knew Gin was safe but feared she and Reanna were marked for death because of her love for her. Ellen, she was desperate and now that history has proven her right, I don't know what to do with this letter or the things she sent us. I asked did she send you two a box as well. Jacivil said the boxes blew our minds. Dad burned up his time with the holographic version of her in a week.

He tried to hide it. But I saw in his mind he had fallen deeply in love with your mother. Then when he opened the pod carrying our mother. He went totally dark in his mind about it.  
I have no doubts when he saw you he thought you were her in disguise. It was after a while. After mom died again he asked for my holographic chip of your mother and he used it till it ran out. It was then he finally started letting go of his memories of her and mom. He went to the baths only because I drug him there. The girls helped him some but when you came it was as if he came alive again. My new mom has worked hard to overcome all your mother left behind in his mind.

If what this says is the same as his that explains his upset. The night after you left we got the letters and opened them.

I hid mine. He told his bride I didn't take so many steps into the future with you just to take so many back for her. That night he took his bride back down to the beach and stared out to sea. He confessed to her he had been in love with your mom. And he had carried that love over to you. He swore to her he was letting both of you go and repeated his marriage vows and put the letter in the beach fire. She still feels like she is fighting a ghost to keep her man. He has been faithful and true only to her. When you came back all burned that tore at his heart so bad, she thought she might lose him right back to you.

Your reassurance to her along with your marriage to Jason helped convince her, you were over him. Not much longer after that she got pregnant. I tell you in no way is Amy over you. I don't think that will ever happen. I've accepted that and we have all lived in harmony. Yesterday that Harmony was challenged.

I don't mind you two playing together at the pools and I have been really grateful you stayed away from our home, and respected our marriage. She and I are going to have a baby now she wanted so bad to go to your home and tell you. I objected and we argued. I told her it was my obligation to make the announcements. Then dad's baby girl came so you two are the only ones I've told. Taymor said sometimes love can seem so awfully cruel. Today I just found out I can't have any babies. I wanted to help my love have one with her husband but I was born without the organ needed to make the birth sack.

I said no wonder you have been acting so serious. Please understand, I will always have a part of me loving her but I gave her to you. That's why it hurt so much when I beamed away. I never have stood in the way of yours and Tolins love and I never will. I'll move away first. Leave this world and never come back. All you have to do is ask. Her being pregnant is a very intimate and personal time between you two. I'm sorry if her loving me caused you pain.

I will stay away if you want me too. He opened his drawer and said in here is instructions on how to recreate your Mother and Father. The samples you delivered had other things hidden in with them. Sitting in cold storage are Canisters 507 - 508 - 509. They carry the frozen embryos of your Mother Mandie, Reanna, and your Father Ryack. It felt like I just got slapped across my chest. I was gasping for air. Tears falling like an open faucet. Jacivil continued. The letter explained allot. Many things happened unknown to anybody but Mandie and Reanna. There are three download disks and pages of instructions.

I whispered, Mother, My God what have you done. No wonder your father was so upset. Jacivil said, Nobody knows about that letter. I mean nobody. I kept it from dad and Amy. I know my father. I know how fragile he is when it came to loving you and your mother.  
He came a long way. Burning his letter and saying goodbye tore a hole in his heart that his new bride has worked so very hard to fill. What do you want me to do Jacivil

I swear, just ask and I will do it. He thought for a moment. First, never tell dad I ever said anything about any of this. He is my father and I love him.

I want him as happy as he can be for the rest of his days. Second, take this envelope. I never want to see it ever again. Third, destroy that pod. Father should have anyway, but he was still in love with her and just couldn't. Fourth, Do as you will with the embryo's but never thaw and grow one here on Trill. Lastly, Homes are out of bounds for any socializing.

Especially alone. I said, I understand. Just at the pools and maybe at a restaurant or grocery store. Jacivil said at least till after the baby. After that we will sit down and talk about the future.  
I know you love and miss your mother. I loved her and dad loved her but to him and us they died and must remain dead so our lives can move on. We, all of us here in this room must swear to never speak of this conversation and to keep this secret to our graves. I held the envelope in my trembling hands. Jacivil said I don't blame her and have nothing but love for your mother. I will always have love for you. When she wrote this she had just buried her husband and was deep in the throes of grief. I read his mind. He was totally devoted to loving her and doing anything to keep her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know both are very proud of you. We all are.. I put the envelope in my canvas bag. washed my face. I told Jacivil I must tell Jason. I can't keep this kind of secret from him. Jacivil looked down at his desk and thought for a moment and said Tell him as much or as little as you need but he must keep the secret as well. The samples will be kept in our cold storage till you decide what to do so take your time. I said thank you and we got up to leave. Standing on the transporter I shared a look with Jacivil. I knew at that time just how much of a man he had grown into and smiled.

**Sitting on my bench, **

I wiped tears from my face. Looking out across the cosmos I asked myself over and over why. I gave all I had to give. Shared, Cared, and loved her all I could and still low these many months later she still desires him. I see her trying desperately to hide it. Push it down in her heart and try so hard to forget. There can be no doubt. His love will win even over mine in the end. "He" walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hold it back any longer. Streaming tears my heart poured out my pain.

"He" said, you know she will betray you if you don't act first. I leaned my head against his arm and asked why Master Why can't my love be enough? "He" said sometimes souls can grow so attached together that all others just can't hold on. You know what must be done. It is no fault of either of you. You both tried very hard. Your love is true and strong but not enough to hold on to her. She comes. This will hurt. I will strengthen you all I can. He vanished as she appeared. I hugged and kissed her passionately. She said you've been crying. I said sit here with me. Kelanna said you still are crying what has happened?

I said I wish it were not so but all is known here. All has seen your heart yearning for him. Wishing and hoping. I love you so much but I have to let you go. Go and be with him in your room. She looked away. It's that obvious is it? Kelanna this is serious. This is forever. This is not just some mistake that can be forgiven. Once you go you are gone never to come back. All who know you here, their memories will begin to fade. Even mine will.  
Tell me for true. You know he will know if you lie and through him I will know. Do you really want to leave all of us here, leave me for him, for eternity?

She tried to look away I said look at me and speak the truth. She started to shake and her heart poured out. She said I'm so sorry. I tried so very hard. I can't help it I love him. He's in my dreams. My arms ache to hold him. My body is filled with want for him. I said I married you, I gave you everything. I gave all of me. I gave all that I can share. I love you Kelanna. Wiping tears I waved my hand and her body changed to her Trill body and we moved from my bench to the one at the crossroads between life and death. I held you and kissed you one last time. Reaching across the cosmos, I pulled an aperture close and opened it.  
Gasping for air I hugged you and let go I said I love you. After the opening closes and seals he will appear. I have no idea if he will look like Arjin or something else. She kissed me and said I will love you forever for all this I clinched my fist and a long bridge appeared.

She stopped at the opening and smiled and waved. I waved as her body passed through the one way opening. She stood there as it closed and a beam of light sealed it forever. The bridge vanished and the opening shot out of site, across the cosmos. I dropped to my knees screaming out her name. I just sat there on the ground my eyes blinded with tears .I begged him to take my pain away. All I was met with was dead air. Nothing made sense. I had all this power. All this love and I couldn't hold on to something I wanted. Something I had always wanted ever since the first time I saw her broken body in that hospital bed.

Laying there on the ground all balled up I couldn't think or breathe. I collapsed within myself. "He" came and sat on the bench and placed his hand on my shoulder again. I felt his love and power but it felt like it wasn't enough. I begged him to take this power from me. Let me be like the rest. Let me be normal. "He" said you have never been normal. Since the day you were born, you were meant to do what all others cannot.  
I asked What? "He" said Love unconditionally...

**Back in real life:**

**Ellens Journals Chap-34 **

**(Futures Gift)**

**In Orbit of Shuran,**

The Majestic eases into parking orbit and opens its huge bay door. Using thrust only we floated out and moved our ship around the planet and parked in orbit. Taking my canvas bag and my family, we shuttled down and landed where we were told. An escort came. She was stunningly beautiful and my memories caused my heart to leap within my chest. The shuttle door opened and the second I saw her I knew who she was.

Regent, Lady Treast, I bowed to her. Everybody bowed as well. She said this is your son? I smiled and said his name is Otis. She asked may I hold him. Jason got nervous but I allowed it. Holding him she said He holds a great love inside him. She gasped for air. He holds the love of your mother inside him. A love I have sorely missed. The day I heard she died I never thought I would stop crying.

Come, let us meet the Queen. She handed Otis to his father and offered her hand. I said before we go inside. Mother downloaded something for you inside me. It was one of her last memories and she was uncertain I would ever deliver it. May I embrace you as her? She held out her arms and said please do. My eyes looked on her with great love as I walked to her and embraced her with so much love inside me. We drew close and kissed and our minds were one in that instant.

Mother appeared and tears streamed from Treast face. Both began to glow with the blue light of love. Everybody else heard nothing. We shared a Month's worth or correspondence from mother in just a few seconds. After we slowly parted a much shaken Treast took a long look at me and I her. She said my love for your mother shall be yours forever Ellen. I gently wipe her tears. And said, Dry your eyes my precious one. For hers and mine are already yours.

We walked in hand in hand as long lost lovers. Jason was nervous. Otis felt it and became fussy. The hall was filled once again with the cries of children. The Queens heart brightened and Jason's nervousness faded as only a mother could react with such love. She came down off her throne. As we bowed in respect she exclaimed who is this that cries out for love so? Jason asked may I speak. The Queen said Please. The sister of Treast had a daughter. And we united our hearts and body's in marriage.

With love we created our son here his name is Otis Pulliam. The Queen said, so the great doctor that cured Bendai, you are the one who captured her heart. No easy feat I should say with all of her mother's memories inside her. He looked at me and said Love made a way. The Queen said alas my husband perished before he could provide me an heir. She said come let us retire to my private chambers and get this little one a change of diapers. We all followed and from then on, we greeted by all as long lost friends.

The meal was excellent. The smells fogged my mind and I felt the want of my husband growing inside me. Taynor was Staring at Treast, feeling want of a different kind. I said, My Queen I thank you for doing all of this setting up the clone vault for my family. The Queen said your solution is a far reaching one filled with many chances for failure. Once the vault door closes nobody will be monitoring the pods. It's a big risk. Once that door closes I can't open it. It is I that owe you. My husband had a Shuran version of Bendai. Your cure gave him back his life and me my love till the accident that took both our husbands.

I asked if it's permitted can I ask what happened. The Queen said it was 70 years ago. Our families became close as Treast and I governed our world. They went out fishing like they always did and got caught out in the deep ocean in the middle of a storm. We both felt it when their life energies left their bodies. The Queen looked down and said only my husband's washed up on shore. Jason thought for a moment and said, the curse of aging slowly. I have pondered this ever since little Otis was born. You see, I am Human and will age faster than my wife who is Romulan.

I love her with all my heart but one day I will be gone and she will have only Taynor for comfort. I share equally with her and Taynor. I love them both as wives. She will need her love to survive as her mother did with Reanna. I offer the seed and comfort of my body to aid your quest for an heir and comfort to aid your journey into the future we will not know. Treast, Taynor and Ellen were surprised. Only Ellen's father, Ryack, had done such a thing almost two hundred years ago and it was not thought of since.

Jason said, I only ask one thing. One hundred years from now my daughter will be born of one of those pods along with Ellen's Mother, Father and Reanna. I have no idea what she will look like. Looking over at me, he said, I only know she will be beautiful as her mother. I ask that she be called Cerianna. In her mother's language of the first ones it means (victory). Please teach her the love of your people and to remember our love as well. The Queen was in tears. Never had she heard such love from a human.

The Federation had always seemed so cold and distant. Jason said my wife has opened my mind to many things and showed me how to love unconditionally. Before I met her my life was more like that of a machine. I was, just existing day to day. Her love breathed life into me. She is the air I breathe and the desire to breathe it. He finished by saying as I share with my wife and Taynor, I offer to share with you. Ellen thought, My heart was bursting we were all crying as the warmth of love filled that room. She looked at me. She said history repeats itself as both mother and daughter married well. As wife you have the right to object.

I said how I can object to a love so freely given. I too will not see my daughter, as one hundred years may yet be beyond my reach. Though I don't look it I'm 62 now and our people have lived to 120 at best. It's the least we could do to pay you back. Treast looked at me and said love carry's no price here you cannot pay back what is given for free. Treast said we will go to my house and sleep there.

Ellen exchanged a look with Treast that told her there won't be much sleeping. I looked at Jason and asked, you don't have to do this if you want to. Nobody is compelling you. Jason said, I will be fine and your mother said it best on her memorial on Romulus. "Love is not love till it's given away" What of you? You won't be jealous. I said no my love. I am so very proud of you and I trust you always. She has waited for her love and lost it. She should wait no longer. I offer her comfort freely.

**Up at the Bench,**

I kicked scratched and clawed my way off the ground and sat back on that bench. I sat there sobbing. I loved her and it wasn't enough. I gave her that unconditional love and still it wasn't enough. I stood and walked down the stone road and walked in. I stood there in the open room. Everybody stopped they all knew, you could feel the sorrow radiating off of me. I said, Today we say good bye. Ryack tried to come close but I cut him off. Sam tried. I looked at her and said please I have to say this it's part of my job here. I started again Today we say good bye To a very special lady. Kelanna Donatra Jaden led a good life and was a good person.

Although my heart called out to her, regretfully, her heart called out to him. Now they share her room for all time. Tomorrow All of you will forget her. With the mercy of "The Great Maker", I may forget. One thing I will not forget is that a piece of (I Started Shaking) A piece of my heart will be missing in time that too may pass. But tonight is no night for celebration. It's no night for anything but to grieve because love has left us. She left a hole in our family. She left a hole in my family. My eyes glazed over and I collapsed to the ground. Ryack scooped my limp body and took me to bed.

Sam and Reanna came and snuggled sharing some of their love to help me through the night. Ryack tried what he could to comfort me. He stood guard all that night as others prayed for me. I kept mumbling "I wasn't good enough over and over. Ryack said you're good enough for me and Sam and Reanna. We love you. They may not say it but many downstairs love you. Feel their prayers. Feel their love. Ryack kissed me. I feel everybody's love. I even feel "HIS" Love. I didn't ask for much. I risked everything to rescue her from that room. I loved her but it wasn't enough. The next day came and we all awoke and went about our business. Her memory had faded for most. It was fading for me too.  
All accept this pain in my chest where a piece of my heart was missing.

**Back down on Shuran,**

A week like no other would pass as my husband did all he could to drive loneliness far from the Queen. Taynor and I shared with Treast. Each taking turns caring for Otis. All the pods were in place. The set of embryo's were thawed and started to grow. We attached them to the pods and set for the longest maturation process. After that the stasis timer kicked in and all was silent for their long sleep through time. Our crew was beamed to the island prepared for them and they wanted for nothing.

That first night though was an eye opener for everybody. Queen Jenar had been wanting for so very long and was nervous. Jason went slowly as he comforted Queen Jenar. His body was healthy and strong. She had no doubts she could conceive. She ached to be held and feel like a woman again. She had her fill of the guards for entertainment but after Seventy years even that began to wane. I know and trust my husband. He came down with Jenar and provided the seed for Cereianna. I thawed one of Mothers eggs and added some of my DNA as well. In a few days we knew the mix worked as the egg grew into a fertilized embryo.

We waited till the embryo grew some more and then attached it to the pod and set the maturation and stasis timers. All we saw was an embryo but to us it was our daughter. Our seed for the future and we weren't ever going to see her again. Timers were all checked again. One by one we said our last goodbyes. I saved mommy for last. I kissed the pod covering over her forming lips and said I will love you from both sides of death now. I inserted her download disk as I did for all the others. Slowly, I walked out of the vault and the door was closed. Its timer set for one hundred years from today.

The other embryos went in cold storage behind the pods in back of the vault with instructions for Cereianna to use her hand on the DNA Scanner on mom's box. Inside were letters pictures and names of all our friends. Special letters from me and two lockets for Cereianna and Reanna. One large Gold locket with a big picture of our whole family for Mom.I took some embryos and eggs from the canisters and placed them in a single canister. Also inside the box is one third the jewels. To help then in their journey to what ever life they choose to lead. We all stayed another week resting and relaxing.

Jenar held Jasons hand as she walked in the gardens. I didn't mind. I had Treast in one hand and Taynor in the other. Finally, all of my family had found the peace we had searched so very long for. We had just one last piece of business. Just before we loaded back into the Majestic for our ride back to Unity One. I sent a message privately to Praytor Kayne. I told him everything. And to meet me at the border briefing room on board Unity-One, in two days. We arrived right on time. The majestic was a huge battle tested ship. She was easily half the size of Unity one.

When she eased in to park she made an impact on the Romulan soldiers waiting for us and made the waiting Praetor very nervous. Taynor stayed with Otis on board ship in my room under heavy guard. Jason had a knife in his boot and a cloakable phaser strapped to his side. We beamed over to the room one side had a Federation flag on their side of the table and the other side had a Romulan flag on the table. Both were sealed in plastic so neither could be removed or soiled. We sat down and remained on the Federation side.

The guards waited outside and the moderator closed the door. He was a holograph with no recording abilities and the system was trusted by both sides. We sat down and I said I know who gave all the orders to pursue the LOWS and my family. After the death of Praytacks son another intercessor visited me on Trill in the dead of night and provided more than enough for you to be hanged by your own Queen. We found your listening devices took them apart and have DNA proof it came from Romulas.

I pulled out moms envelope and showed him her hand writing. Mom was always suspicious of you. Since she couldn't prove what I now can, she had no choice but to let everything play out. I can give all this To Gin and Admiral Schradd and let him invade Romulas and slit your throat themselves or we can call a halt to this generational pursuit. Kayne said how dare you. I said I dare because I know my sister and you do too. I know her thirst for blood will never end and we must have peace. I handed him the Canister.

There is your prize. The Embryos of all three. The frozen eggs of my mother and Reanna in the bottom. Scan it if you like. He did and was shocked. He asked why? I said for the future. My son deserves a life. My husband and wife deserve to live out our lives in peace. He calmed, and asked where are the rest and the pods? I said locked in a one hundred year vault on Shuran safely out of everybody's reach in fact my friends have delayed their departure till we leave. Kayne, you have all that you wanted. Romulas is all yours. Most if not all the LOWS have moved away. You have your world. History will know nothing of what took place here. And one hundred years from now, after we are all ash and buried in our boxes. My mother and Farther and Reanna will be reborn to live out their lives in the peace that was denied them all their lives as they served the Empire. They will be the future. As we will live out our lives in peace, here in their past.

He asked and the download chips? The originals were burned by Dr. Tolin as he swore himself to his wife on his wedding night. You can ask Him or Jacivil who saw it in his mind. I showed him the burn marks in my skull by moving my hair to one side and then turning and showing him the other side. I said it was not pleasant. Kane softened, He said I know. I've heard stories about transfers that never made it and left the person insane. I shook a little with the memory. I asked Kane can we let this finally be the end.

Can we all please live in peace and let the future worry about itself? He sat back and looked at me for a very long time. He said give me the envelope. I took out my letters from mom and handed the package to him. He asked what are those. I said some letters from mom. I laid them out on the table face up so he could see them. Praytor, I am no traitor to you or anybody. And after tonight nobody can prove anything. I gave my all to save as many as I could on both sides. He dropped the envelope in the waste and watched as it was vaporized.

He then picked up and looked at the canister. I asked may I be the one to do it. Handing it back to me, he said it's only right she was your mother. I held the canister. I opened it so he could see the frozen embryos and closed the canister I held it as if it were my child tears streamed down my face. I said I'm sorry mother. Just one last sacrifice for peace. I gave the canister a kiss and took a deep breath my hands were shaking as I dropped it in the waste and more tears came as it was vaporized. He told the moderator his business was concluded. His door opened and he left. His guards trailing behind him. Then I watched as he beamed away and his ships turned back into Romulan space. I looked longingly at the path they took.

Remembered the many times Mother and Father took that path home. Jason held my hand as I cried knowing I will never be buried by her side. I will be buried by my husband on Trill, and start my own family grave site. When ready I will have Kelan and Arjin exhumed and buried with us. We will remember her love. We had our ship searched from stem to stern,inside and out. No listening or tracking devices and no home to go back too. Just the love of my family in the future and here the love of my husband and wife who's heart became my home a long time ago.

We set course for Earth to spend time with our family. Our crew was welcomed by our Federation friends as millions of lives were saved by my cure for Bendai Syndrome. Jasons sister got to hold Otis. She tried to change him and forgot to cover him and he peed on her. I howled and said well I guess its official your part of the family now. We stayed and played with a new joy feeling the end of our struggles has at last come. I sent a message ahead to Jacivil and he set up the beach party and had my nanny waiting to care for Otis.

I showed him in my mind what all I had done. Then I showed him the burn marks from the download I had made for Cereianna. Jacivil hugged me warmly. I whispered, your father will never know. Dr Tolin was right behind me. I was startled when he spoke. He said my son sat me down several days ago and told me everything.

Jacivil said your mother was right. Secrets were tearing her and her husband apart and sure enough it started tearing me and my father apart. Dr. Tolin said, This day I know just how much we all love each other Mandies last lesson, true love survives only when all do not what they can but what they must to protect each other. Everybody joined together and raised their cups for a toast. He said, "To Family, and our love shared for all time"

THE END

(One Hundred years later)

A Queen stood before the vault door and waited is the timer clicked and the door opened. She bowed to all four of them and said you have awakened from a long journey through time. You have many Questions. Please come with me. I will tell you all I know.


End file.
